Viaje por un futuro
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Una simple mision traera consigo mas problemas de los que podrian pensar los magos de Fairy tail, la aparicion de 4 niños voltearan de cabeza al gremio y mucho mas, pero... ¿Ellos diran la verdad o solo es un juego? soy pesimo en summary s posibles lemon
1. Encuentro

**Viaje por un futuro.**

**Encuentro.**

Fiore, un reino de magos donde la magia se comercializa libremente en el mercado, accesible a cualquiera que desee usarla. Los usuarios de esta son llamados magos, comúnmente los magos se reúnen en grupos llamados gremios y esta historia se centra en uno de esos gremios.

Magnolia, una ciudad centrada en el interior del reino de Fiore, dentro se encuentra el gremio más poderoso llamado Fairy Tail, a las afueras de este gremio se encontraba un grupo de 5 personas, una mujer de cabellera roja, envestida en una armadura y orbes castaños, un chico de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, un joven de su misma edad de cabellos rosas, una bufanda en blanco y negro a cuadros y ojos castaños oscuros, una chica de figura envidiable, rubia de ojos cafés y una niña de cabellera azul y ojos del almendra, junto a ellos dos gatos uno de color azul y blanco, respectivamente.

—En marcha —Ordenó la nombrada Titania a sus compañeros.

Desde lo ocurrido en Edoras y los exámenes de clase S no realizaron ni un trabajo todos juntos, ahora se encaminaban a una nueva misión, como un equipo, nuevamente.

Era sencilla, nada que cualquier otro equipo del gremio no pudiera realizar, acabar con algunos magos oscuros aparentemente sin gremio al cual pertenecer, pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran a un poblado de gente ordinaria bajo sus órdenes.

No tuvieron contratiempos en su viaje y en unas cuantas horas lograron llegar al lugar, según sus habitantes eran un grupo de tan solo 3 tres magos e iban cada tercer día por su "paga" y precisamente llegarían esa misma noche por lo que tuvieron la oportunidad de relajarse y planear una estrategia en la espera.

—Mira lo que hiciste flamitas —Exclamó molesto el chico de cabellos negros después de que su compañero lo empujara por estar jugando con el gato azul tirando su mochila la cual estaba revisando y por consecuencia esparciendo el contenido.

— ¿Dijiste algo Hielito? —Interrogó desafiante el de cabellos rosas.

—Si, que tiraste mis cosas idiota —

— ¿Así? Y ¿Qué harás exhibicionista? —Retó chocando su frente con la del mago de hielo.

— ¿A quién estas llamando exhibicionista, cabeza de humo? —Cuestionó de la misma manera.

— ¡Ustedes dos compórtense! —Gritó molesta la mujer de la armadura al ver otra de las típicas discusiones de esos dos —Y Gray, ponte tu ropa —

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Cuándo paso esto! —Vociferó al notar que no traía nada mas que sus calzoncillos puestos.

—Desde el principio —Respondió la rubia aliviada de que la mujer interfiriera antes de otra pelea y a la vez molesta por la mala costumbre de su compañero.

Aunque el gusto no le duro mucho ya que se notaba que ninguno de los dos cedería tan fácilmente a terminar la discusión así como así.

Solo suspiró cansada, nunca cambiarían.

Para fortuna o desgracia algo interfirió en la nueva discusión que estaba por suscitarse.

En una parte del cielo, que en estos momentos tornaba un color naranja, comenzó a deformarse seguida de una fuerte luz blanca que obligo a cubrirse los ojos a los espectadores.

— ¡Tengan cuidado, es probable que hayan llegado! —Informó Titania a su equipo preparándolos para una posible batalla.

Lo que ocurrió fue algo totalmente diferente, la luz tan pronto como apareció se fue, lo siguiente que notaron fue que cuatro luces de diferentes tonos, una blanca, otra dorada, una roja y una azul se dirigían directamente a ellos.

Lograron esquivarlos sin mucho esfuerzo, contemplando los pequeños agujeros que crearon por el impacto, buscaron con la vista a sus posibles atacantes pero no veían nada sospechoso.

—Oigan, miren —Exclamó la rubia señalando los cráteres.

Todos dirigieron su vista a donde señalaba la maga celestial y con sorpresa vieron a 4 niños de apariencia entre 8 y 12 años, la mayor, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, tenia el cabello color rosa en dos coletas, la otra chica que parecía la menor, tenia su cabello azul, ambos chicos se veían de la misma edad, uno de cabellera negra azulada y el otro de cabellos rubios claros y una bufanda a cuadros, sosteniendo entre sus brazos lo que parecía ser un gato blanco.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —Exclamó la menor del grupo dirigiéndose a los 4 niños.

— ¡Espera Wendy, no sabemos nada de ellos! —Gritó la gata de color blanco.

—Lo se Charle, pero no podemos dejarlos así —

—Wendy tiene razón, no sabemos quienes son pero la forma en la que cayeron no es común, es probable que los hayan atacado los magos que amenazan el pueblo y si es así, necesitamos que estén sanos para que nos cuenten lo que sepan —Expresó la maga de las armas.

Sin perder tiempo Wendy comenzó a usar su magia curativa en los chicos.

— ¿Cómo siguen? Wendy —Preguntó el mago de fuego.

—Ya logre estabilizarlos, ahora solo están dormidos, hay que esperar a que despierten —Respondió limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—No debes esforzarte tanto —Regaño la gata.

—Estoy bien, Charle —

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —Dijo la mujer de armadura.

—Si, ahora solo queda esperar —Comentó la rubia.

La noche había caído y por fin los magos habían aparecido, al principio los sorprendió encontrarse con magos de Fairy Tail pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse fácilmente.

Los magos utilizaban magia del tipo fuego, relámpago y equipamiento, del mismo estilo de Erza, solo que a diferencia de la maga él, solo podía convocar armas y no armaduras.

Como era de esperarse, Titania lucho contra el líder, que era el mismo mago equipamiento, alejándose un poco de la zona, Natsu quiso luchar contra el mago de fuego pero al parecer ellos conocían bien la reputación del Dragón Slayer por lo que su oponente cambio al chico de relámpago y en cuanto a los últimos dos fue un encuentro entre Gray y el mago de fuego.

Lucy solo permanecía de espectadora en caso de que algo pasara entraría en acción, al igual que Wendy, quien estaba lista para ayudar en cuanto fuera necesario.

La batalla estaba siendo dominada por los magos de Fairy Tail, hasta cierto punto parecía un juego de niños para ellos.

—Y bien, ¿Se rinden? —Cuestionó Gray a sus agotados oponentes.

—Malditos magos de Fairy Tail, no crean que les será tan fácil, ¡tomen esto! —Exclamó el mago de trueno extendiendo su mano al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

— ¡Lux ignis! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo lanzando una especie de llama dorada impactando a ambos Fairy.

— ¡Natsu, Gray! —Llamó la rubia al ver el poderoso ataque combinado.

—Tranquila, los seguirán ahora —Habló el mago de fuego lanzando una llamarada sobre ambas quienes atinaron a cubrirse.

Pero el ataque nunca llego, Lucy entreabrió un poco sus ojos para apreciar como las llamas eran devoradas.

—Gracias Na… —Sorprendida dejo su frase incompleta al ver frente a ella no una melena rosa y una bufanda a cuadros, si no una cabellera rubia y la figura de un niño con la misma bufanda.

—No te lo perdonare —Susurró el niño claramente molesto — ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! —Exclamó cubriéndose en llamas al igual que el llamado "Salamander".

—Fuera del camino mocoso —Vociferó el mismo mago activando su circulo mágico dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡Deja en paz a Ho-kun! —Un potente chorro de agua a presión impacto al mago azotándolo contra un árbol dejándolo inconciente.

En el punto opuesto estaba una niña de cabellos azulados y orbes negras con sus manos extendidas al frente mostrando un semblante serio.

— ¡Shion! Pagaras caro niña entrometida —Ahora era el otro quien estaba furioso.

—No dejare que le pongas un dedo a mi hermana, Ice Make: Geyser —Exclamó un niño de cabellos negros azulados colocando sus manos en el piso creando una serie de pilares de hielo que golpearon a su oponente dejándolo inconciente en el piso.

—Nii-sama —Murmuró la niña.

La sorpresa en los rostros de los magos de Fairy Tail era notable, y mas aun en los usuarios de la magia de hielo y fuego, quienes pudieron ver como el niño daba fina a su pelea con una técnica del usuario de magia moldeadora.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Interrogó la mujer mas fuerte del gremio dejando caer el cuerpo de su oponente junto a sus compañeros sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Los niños sudaron frió al escucharla y su temor creció al verla, el nombrado Ho se encontraba temblando como un gatito, la niña a una velocidad increíble se coloco detrás de quien llamo hermano y este ultimo sudaba frió.

—Nos va a matar —Susurró con miedo el rubio.

Erza mantuvo su postura firme y estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

—Les diremos todo lo que quieran, pero no aquí —De las sombras aparecía la chica de cabellera rosa quien mantenía su postura firme.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que los llevaremos al gremio? —Interrogó la maga de armadura de forma fría.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de la chica, pero trato de mantener su seriedad.

—Porque tenemos información de vital importancia además —Hizo una ligera pausa estudiando el lugar y las reacciones de todos —Creo que están interesados en saber como podemos usar la magia que vieron —

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente Titania habló.

—De acuerdo, iremos al gremio pero los mantendré vigilados y si intentan algo, probaran el filo de mis espadas —Dijo con un tono amenazante.

—D-de acuerdo —Expresó intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba temblando.

Después de la pequeña discusión decidieron regresar al pueblo y descansar antes de regresar al gremio, pero los niños permanecieron un poco mas atrás.

— ¡Idiotas! —Vociferó molesta la niña de cabellos rosas golpeando la cabeza de los dos niños dejando un visible chichón —Se suponía que nos acercaríamos poco a poco y ahora estamos metidos en esto —Regañó bastante alterada.

—Lo sentimos —Se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

—Eso ya no importa —Suspiró resignada.

—Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora Laila-san? —Inquirió la menor del grupo.

—No nos quedara de otra que decir la verdad —Respondió la mayor.

— ¿Crees que nos creerán? —Preguntó desconfiado el niño de cabellos negros azulados.

—No lo se, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, si mentimos y nos descubren lo mas seguro es que nos vaya aun peor —Nuevamente suspiró —Además, vieron a este par de tarados usar su magia y Sora-chan tú también la usaste —La niña bajo su rostro avergonzada.

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos momentos.

—Bueno, será mejor descansar bien, mañana nos espera un largo día —Anunció la de hebras rosas caminando en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

><p>Bueno esta es mi primera Historia de FT, sin contar mi crossover claro, ¿Qué opinan? si ven algo de OC diganmelo, soy novato manejando estos personajes y sus consejos me ayudan, tal vez tarde un poco en subir conti asi que tenganme pasiencia ¿si?... por lo de la clasificacion "M" es por posibles lemon pero aun no estoy seguro si ponerlo o no... ¿Qué me dicen?... ¿Tomatasos o Rewies? o ¿Tomatasos en los reviews?... ok. me despido...<p>

bueno sayo!


	2. Genes a flote

**Genes a flote**

Natsu estaba que no lo enfriaba ni la magia de hielo de Gray, desde la "charla" que tuvieron con esos misteriosos niños la noche pasada ellos no habían dicho una palabra salvo que fuera realmente necesario o para hablar con alguien que no fuera del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Gray también se encontraba con dudas en su cabeza, en especial después de ver como ese niño manejaba la magia que él aprendió de Ur, exactamente cuando él niño creo una pequeña figura de un lindo animalito la cual le entrego a quien decía ser su hermana la cual lo recibió con una sonrisa, de igual modo sus ropas "desparecieron" de su cuerpo un par de veces la noche anterior, se preguntaba ¿Quién le había enseñado esa magia?, pero para su desgracia no obtendría sus respuestas hasta llegar al gremio.

Lucy no dejaba de ver al niño que la salvo, claramente vio como ese pequeño devoro las llamas al igual que siempre lo hace su amigo de pelo rosa y al parecer genial el mismo temperamento y actitud, la niña que parecía ser la mayor lo reprendía por todo y bien que lo tenia merecido por hacer sus escándalos, si alguien le preguntaba diría que ese niño era idéntico a Natsu en cuanto a su forma de ser y sus peleas con ese chico de magia de hielo sin duda era como ver un Natsu y Gray en miniatura.

Erza aun los veía un poco desconfiada pero a la vez con sospecha de algo que no le parecía lógico por mas vueltas que le diera, no tenía sentido, ella había visto las mismas cualidades que sus compañeros en los niños, él niño rubio era una replica de Natsu en miniatura solo que de cabellos rubios y no rosas, el otro de cabellos negros azulados era bastante parecido a Gray, la mayor… solo conocía a alguien que tuviera ese carácter y esa era su compañera Lucy.

La menor, no tenía un gran parecido con el resto, sus facciones le parecían conocidas pero no lograba dar con alguna en especifico, además su carácter era muy diferente a los demás, tranquila, callada, tímida y a su parecer algo rara.

Wendy al igual que el resto noto las curiosidades de cada uno y también sentía deseos de preguntar, en especial al rubio, por la forma en que devoro las llamas era claro que también era un Dragon Slayer y quería preguntarle si conocía el paradero de algún dragón, tal vez, si corría con suerte, él sabría algo de Grandine.

Charle aun no estaba muy convencida por la idea de llevarlos al gremio y a Happy sencillamente le daba igual.

Al amanecer lo primero que Erza hizo fue revisar a los niños exigiendo que se desnudaran, al principio fueron replicas, insultos e improperios por parte de los niños, quienes callaron al ver el rostro molesto de Titania, accedieron, con él niño de hielo no hubo problema, se había desnudado él solo sin notarlo durante sus gritos contra la maga de clase S.

La orden fue básicamente para corroborar que no pertenecían a ningún otro gremio, cuando por fin estuvo segura de que no había ninguna marca en sus cuerpos partieron al gremio.

Cabe destacar que quien mas sufrió durante el "chequeo" fue la pequeña Sora debido a su timidez, pero la mayor no se quedo atrás habiendo resistido mucho mejor que su amiga.

El viaje transcurrió sin novedad y bastante tranquilo, era un alivio para los niños que su gato aun no despertara, pero para Charle ese era un misterio que quería aclarar. Al llegar al gremio como siempre todo el lugar estaba lleno de magos conversando entre ellos, algunos tomando en la barra donde una exuberante mujer de cabellos blancos los atendía a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo lejos Lucy pudo ver a su amiga Levi junto a su equipo quienes la apoyaban mienta ella se concentraba en la lectura de lo que parecía ser un nuevo libro.

Como siempre Gazille se mantenía distante sentado en una mesa junto a Lily.

Juvia parecía charlar tranquilamente con Lissana en una de las mesas junto a Kana.

Al ver las puertas del gremio abrirse todos postraron su vista en "el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" pero les extraño que vinieran acompañados y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Así que —Habló inconcientemente Layla —Este es el gremio de Fairy Tail —Comentó dando un vistazo, casi de forma analítica.

Sora se oculto tras su hermano al sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor puestas en ellos cuatro.

De inmediato todos se acercaron a los niños, que en el caso de Ho los veía algo curioso, Sora se ocultaba tras su hermano que permanecía serio y por ultimo Layla se encontraba lo mas tranquila posible, aunque todas esas miradas curiosas comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿Quiénes son estos niños Erza? —Cuestionó Makao sin despegar la vista de los niños.

—Si, y ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Wakabe se inclinó un poco más para contemplar mejor al rubio.

—Lu-chan ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Por qué vienen con ustedes? —Preguntó la maga de escritura sólida acercándose a la rubia.

—Es una larga historia Levi-chan —Respondió dando un suspiro.

—Y hablando de historia —Erza veía a los menores con una expresión nada amigable.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? —Intervino la voz de un hombre mayor desde el segundo piso del edificio captando la atención de todos.

—Maestro —Dijo Titania al reconocer al hombrecito.

—El viejo —Susurró él rubio al ver al maestro.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? Conocen las reglas —Expresó el maestro al ver a los 4 niños.

—Si, lo sabemos, pero ellos no son niños normales, también son magos e insistieron en venir al gremio —Explicó Erza de forma seria.

Algunos miembros cambiaron su expresión a una más relajada, incluso alegre, tener sangre nueva dentro del gremio era algo bueno.

—Silencio —Ordenó Makarov al ver el alboroto que se había formado.

Desde que los vio supo que había algo extraño con esos niños y escuchar la forma y las palabras que uso Erza al referirse a ellos, supo que tenían otro motivo de estar hay mas que para unirse, de ser del otro modo ella estaría sonriendo como el resto.

—Sin duda que estos niños estén aquí para unírsenos es algo que me hace verdaderamente feliz al igual que ustedes, pero no es esa la verdadera razón ¿No es cierto? —Inquirió el mago santo observando cada reacción de los misteriosos niños, comprobando su teoría.

De ser realmente aliados los recibiría de la mejor forma posible, pero si resultaban ser enemigos, no tendría piedad aunque fueran unos niños.

—Sin duda es el viejo —Comentó el rubio.

Layla lo golpeó dejándolo en el piso.

— ¡Deja de ser tan imprudente Ho! —Regañó la chica de cabellera rosa.

—Idiota —Murmuró el otro chico sin la más mínima preocupación.

—Ho-kun ¿E-estas bien? —Preguntó la niña de cabellos azules acercándose al inconciente niño.

El resto del gremio observo la escena con una gota en su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó el gato blanco despertando en los brazos de Wendy.

—Ya despertaste, que bueno —Comentó la asesina de dragones al minino.

— ¿Quien?, ¿Dónde? —Exclamó separándose rápidamente de la niña tratando de orientarse.

—Ted, despertaste —Dijo sonriente la de hebras rosas.

—Que observadora, ¿Cómo lo dedujiste? —Comentó sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Y veo que estas bien —

— ¿Qué le paso? —Cuestionó dirigiendo su mirada al niño en el piso.

—Habló de más —Respondió secamente la mayor.

—Ya veo, y como siempre su cariñosa hermana lo mando al mundo de los sueños —

—Cierra la boca o terminaras igual gato —Amenazó furiosa la niña.

Muchos creyeron ver a la rubia de espíritus celestiales en ella por un segundo.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Erza asustando a todo el gremio —Dejen de hacer tonterías y hablen de una buena vez ¿Quiénes son realmente todos ustedes? —Amenazó la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Los misteriosos magos se vieron entre si.

—Realmente no somos nadie —Dijo la mayor.

Todos los observaron sin entender una palabra.

—Explícate —Ordenó Titania.

—No somos nadie, pero lo seremos en un futuro —

Erza no pareció conforme con la respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —Intervino Levi con clara muestra de confusión.

—Que nosotros no existimos… aun —Habló la niña de ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —Inquirió la mujer más fuerte del gremio.

—Muchas cosas y a la vez nada —Respondió lo mas tranquila que pudo.

Poco a poco la paciencia de Erza llegaba al limite, ninguno de ellos le estaba dando respuestas claras y si lo analizaba, solo estaban dándole vueltas al asunto y enredando las ideas.

—O respondes en este instante o el interrogatorio terminara para ustedes —Amenazó Scarlet materializando su espada.

A los niños les recorrió un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó el niño rubio al levantarse de una forma algo despreocupada y con su vista desorientada sujetándose su cabeza, obviamente completamente ajeno al problema.

—A mi no me preguntes, yo estaba descansando —Exclamó el gato blanco.

— ¡Ted, despertaste! —Exclamó feliz.

—Sus hijos tenían que ser —Dijo sarcástico.

Ho ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—Choca esa pata —Expresó con una sonrisa al minino quien solo se limito a obedecer la orden.

Para ese entonces Erza llego a su limite.

—Dejen de jugar y expliquen en este instante ¿Quiénes son?, ¿De donde vienen? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —Ordenó con una tétrica apariencia.

Los 5 se abrazaron mutuamente observando a su verdugo con temor.

—Ahora entiendo de donde saco Selim su carácter —Comentó de forma inconciente el rubio.

— ¿¡Quieres cerrar la boca! —Gritó molesta su hermana mayor.

—Imposible, el idiota solo tiene humo en su cabeza —Comentó el niño de cabellos azulados.

— ¿Dijiste algo bola de nieve? —Siseó lanzando una mirada retadora.

— ¿No escuchaste o es que el humo sale por tus orejas y no escuchas nada? —Devolvió la mirada.

—Por lo menos no me paseo por hay sin ropa —Exclamó Ho.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —

—N-nii-sama —Murmuró la menor sonrojada señalando unas ropas tiradas en el piso.

El niño inmediatamente reconoció esas ropas como suyas, notando que estaba solo en ropa interior.

— ¿Cuándo paso esto? —Expresó sorprendido.

— ¡Desde el principio! —Gritó Layla.

El gremio quedo sin palabras, esa escena, esa pelea, esos diálogos, era como vivir un Déjà vu, solo que los protagonistas eran otros miembros del gremio, quienes mantenían diferentes expresiones.

Lucy como el resto sorprendida y sin saber como reaccionar, Gray se mantenía sereno, a pesar de estar sorprendido, había algo raro en esos niños y ahora estaba más convencido, Natsu observó todo atentamente manteniendo un perfil sereno.

—No eres más que un exhibicionista —Comentó con burla el rubio, mientras el otro terminaba de colocarse nuevamente la ropa.

— ¿Quieres pelear? —

—Adelante —

Un golpe a cada uno los dejo en el piso con un chichón en su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si ya nacieron así o terminaron en ese estado por tu culpa —Habló el gato recibiendo una mirada furiosa de la mayor —Olvídalo, no dije nada —

Natsu rió de pronto.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Natsu? —Preguntó molesto Gray ante la repentina risa.

—Es que son muy cómicos, se necesita valor para armar una escena así y no sentir vergüenza —

A todo el gremio le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, ¿Es que nunca se ha dado cuenta?

—Disculpen —Murmuró Wendy haciéndose notar —Yo… quería preguntarle algo al rubio… etto… —

—Ho… Ho Dragne… —No terminó su presentación antes de ser sujetado por su hermana mayor, tapándole la boca.

Ahora si su hermano había metido las cuatro.

—Dragneel —Susurró Natsu — ¿Ibas a decir Dragneel no es cierto? ¿Conoces a Igneel? ¿Dónde esta? —Interrogó el Dragón Slayer sujetando al niño por los hombros.

—A… yo… es… bueno —No sabia como salir de esa situación.

— ¿Dónde esta? Dime ¿Dónde esta Igneel? —

—Cálmate Natsu —Ordenó Lucy tomando a su amigo por la espalda para alejarlo del niño —Lo estas asustando —

—Supongo que no tenemos de otra, después de todo el idiota ya nos metió en un buen lió —Comentó el niño de cabellos negros.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Hinata-kun —Layla suspiró, esto iba a ser complicado.

—Así que finalmente hablaran —Expresó Erza aun desconfiada.

—Mi nombre es Layla Dragneel, hija del Dragón Slayer Natsu Dragneel y la maga de espíritus celestiales Lucy Heartfilia —Se presentó la chica de hebras rosas dejando en shock al gremio entero —Y él es mi hermano menor Ho Dragneel —Expresó señalando al niño.

—Y-yo me llamo Sora Fullbuster, Hija del mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster y la maga de agua Juvia Loxar —Exclamó la niña con timidez realizando una reverencia en su presentacion.

—Soy Hinata Fullbuster, hermano mayor de Sora —Dijo secamente el niño de cabellos azulados.

—Y como es obvio, creo que esto sobra… venimos de varios años en el futuro —

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>al principio dude si hacerlo asi o no, la verdad no supe ni como me quedo ^^u... ustedes diran si bien o de plano quedo muy malo, en el siguiente habra reacciones... ¿como creen que lo tomen? y tambien espero poder poner algo de los motivos del porque y como llegaron al pasado, seguro que se sorprenderan... eso espero...<p>

bueno tambien otra cosita... notaron que el nombre del niño que faltaba es Hinata, antes de que digan "No manches te lo volaste de Naruto" o "Es nombre de niña" les quiero acalarar el "porque"...

bien, antes que nada, Hinata siginifica "Lugar soleado" y Sora "cielo" si prestan atencion notaran quien fue quien eligio sus nombres... pista... jamas habia visto el "cielo" hasta su batalla contra Gray y por supuesto tampoco el "sol"

bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el proximo, pero aun tengo que atender los otros que tengo...

sayo!


	3. Un gremio muy ruidoso

**Un gremio muy ruidoso.**

Un silencio abrumador se formo en el interior del edificio, segundos que parecieron horas, solamente roto por el ruido de algo golpear el piso.

Giraron su vista al origen del ruido notando a una Juvia desmallada, completamente sonrojada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos con la forma de un corazón.

— ¡Oka-sama! —Gritó alarmada la niña de cabellos azules intentando ir en su ayuda pero fue detenida por el brazo de su hermano mayor —Nii-sama —El chico negó.

Una leve risa se escuchó y pronto otras mas se le unieron antes de que todos los magos rieran a carcajadas, a excepción de Lucy, quien se encontraba en shock y bastante sonrojada, Natsu que no entendía ni una palabra, Gray mantenía una expresión desconfiada, Erza en su pose seria al igual que el maestro, Lissana tratando de analizar la situación y verificar si era una broma o no y Mirajane en una posición similar a la de Titania.

— ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso! —Vociferó molesto el chico rubio.

—Ho, cálmate —Dijo su hermana en una pose tranquila.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡Layla ellos! —

— ¡Ho! —Gritó con fuerza.

El rubio bajo su vista notando las manos de su hermana hechas puños.

—Es justo lo que Ultear-san dijo que pasaría —Comentó Hinata captando la atención de todo el gremio.

En un instante se vieron rodeados por varios miembros quienes no se veían muy contentos.

— ¿Hablas de Ultear Milkovich de Grimoire Heart? —Interrogó Freed amenazando con su espada.

—Oigan esperen, ¿No esta yendo demasiado lejos? Son unos niños —Comentó Lucy de pronto.

El solo ver como eran rodeados le hizo sentir cierto pánico dentro de ella, aunque no se explico el porque.

—Si están bajo las órdenes de los 7 descendientes no tendré piedad con ellos —Aseguró el mago de las runas.

—Y yo que pensaba que el bocón era Ho —Comentó irónica la niña de cabellera rosa.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó el de cabellera negra.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Inquirió el gato blanco.

—Yo opino que si buscan pelea se las demos, ¡Adelante! —Ho cayó al piso con un chichón en su cabeza.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Estas prestando atención o qué! —Gritó molesta su hermana mayor con su puño en alto.

El resto del gremio los observo con una gota en la cabeza, nuevamente los ignoraban por completo.

La seriedad inundo el lugar después de unos segundos.

—Nos vamos —Ordenó la mayor de los niños.

Sus compañeros la vieron escépticos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A donde? —Preguntó el exceed

—Aun no lo se, pero con todo lo que paso y gracias a la bocota de esos dos no podremos seguir aquí, al menos no sin ser considerados posibles amenazas —

—Es raro en ti salir huyendo del algún lado sin pelear —Comentó el felino.

—En estos momentos no estoy de humor para luchar —Dijo de forma melancólica.

El resto de sus compañeros bajaron la mirada.

Ho tomo su bufanda entre sus manos.

—Andando —Exclamó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Alto hay —Ordenó el maestro del gremio —No puedo dejar a 4 niños irse sin tener un lugar al cual llegar, se quedaran aquí hasta que se arregle su situación —

De inmediato varios miembros del gremio protestaron por la decisión alegando que los atacarían en cualquier momento como venganza por lo de su pelea pasada.

—No se preocupe, estaremos bien, sabemos como cuidarnos —Respondió Layla.

— ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Aun no me han dicho nada de Igneel! —Gritó alterado Salamander.

Todos lo observaron con una gota en sus nucas… no entendió absolutamente nada.

—Natsu —Llamó Erza de forma tranquila.

—Lo se —Habló tranquilamente —Lo que quiero saber es, si es que en ellos vienen del futuro deben saber algo de Igneel, o de que otro modo agredieron a usar su magia de dragón slayer —

—Es cierto, del tiempo en el que vinimos Igneel, Grandine y Metalicaza están con nosotros y el abuelo Igneel fue quien nos enseño la magia de dragón slayer —Informó la mayor.

— ¿En serio? —De inmediato ya tenían a los tres cazadores de dragones frente a ellos.

—Dijiste "nos" eso quieres decir que tú también la manejas ¿No es cierto? —Interrogó Gajeel.

—No le den cuerda —Exclamó Ho causando un golpe a su persona y una confusión de sus espectadores.

— ¿Por qué no los iluminas _genio_? —Cuestionó el gato.

Layla adopto una pose de superioridad.

—Si, es cierto, manejo la magia de dragón slayer de fuego, se algo de magia de escritura sólida y por supuesto —Llevó sus manos a su bolso sacando un llavero con diferentes llaves de plata y adjunto otro llavero con doce llaves doradas —Magia estelar, además de que estoy perfeccionando mi propio tipo de magia —

Las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en el gremio, pensar que alguien puede hacer todo eso, además de que poseía las mismas llaves que su maga estelar y no solo eso, traía consigo las mismas llaves que ella y las que restaban.

Por su lado Ho y Ted trataban de contener su risa.

—Y a nosotros nos llamas descuidados —Comentó Hinata.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, habló de mas y no solo eso, mostró sus llaves, los genes de su padre se hicieron presentes una vez mas en ella y como de costumbre no dejo nada bueno.

El gato y su hermano no soportaron más y soltaron la risa por su descuido.

—Que extraño, Lucy creí que habías dicho que solo había un juego de llaves como el tuyo —Exclamó volteando a ver a la maga.

—Y lo hay —Susurró.

Todo el gremio permaneció en silencio, si había otro juego de llaves solo había dos explicaciones, eran una falsa imitación o su historia era real.

—Basta de todo este alboroto, niños vengan conmigo —Ordenó el mago más fuerte del gremio.

Por su expresión los niños supieron que no les daría otra opción así que lo siguieron.

—Ahora, pueden decirme todo —Exclamó de forma tranquila.

Dudaron unos segundos pero finalmente decidieron dejar salir todo.

Después de un tiempo salieron, todos tenían sus ojos rojos e irritados, parecieron haber llorado por un tiempo, pero al parecer nadie los había notado a excepción de unos cuantos, entre ellos Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lissana, Mirajane y en especial Juvia quien pareció alegrarse al ver a sus _hijos_.

El resto del gremio estaba sumergido en medio de golpes, patadas, gritos y varios objetos volando de un lugar a otro.

—Son un gremio muy ruidoso —Comentó Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por tardar pero tengo otros 3 fics aparte de este, los tres de Naruto, pero uno es crossover con Fairy Tail, D. Gray man y FMA.<strong>

**Este capi originalmente lo tenia planeado de una forma totalmente diferente, al final mientras escribia esto fue lo que salio, espero no haber desepcionado a nadie.**

**bueno con se termina la "introduccion" de la historia y apartir del proximo cap los personajes principales tendran mas aparicion, ya veran que el relajo del gremio no fue por otra cosa que no sea toda la conmocion creada por esos niños y veran las reacciones de los padres -.- pero no esperen mucho de Natsu con lo lento que es tardara un poco en notar lo que siente por Lucy al igual que Gray se le hara confuso el como termino con Juvia y esto le traera problemas, en cuanto a las chicas, Juvia obviamente estara feliz de la vida junto a sus hijos, mientras que Lucy se sentira nerviosa por toda la situacion y no le sera nada facil afrontar al tarado de Natsu.**

**espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo... sayo!**


	4. Padres locuras

**Padres locuras.**

El lugar se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, sin saber que hacer o decir sobre los extraños niños y su historia, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para hacer algún comentario porque ¿ Qué decir? Ya ni ellos sabían que pensar realmente.

—Juvia esta feliz —Exclamó de pronto la recuperada maga de agua con una mirada soñadora —En el futuro Juvia tendrá dos hermosos hijos con Gray-sama —Siguió mirando a la nada completamente sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

El resto del gremio la observó con algo de pena ajena.

—Y eso significa que Juvia venció a Lucy en su rivalidad por el amor de Gray-sama —Comentó soñadora.

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que entre él y yo no hay ese tipo de relación? —Exclamó la maga estelar fastidiada por la acusación.

—Cierto, pero la tendrás con Natsu —El comentario logro colocar el color rojo en el rostro de la rubia.

Giró su vista a su compañero de fuego quien permanecía en una pose pensativa, al parecer bastante seria.

—N-Natsu —Llamó — ¿E-en qué estas pensando? —Preguntó cohibida al imaginarse en un futro con el dragón slayer.

—Me preguntaba si en el futuro la fin habré vencido a todos, ¡eso seria tan genial! Supongo que se los preguntare cuando salgan de hablar con el viejo —A muchos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, Natsu se comportaba como un niño.

— ¡Je! Si como no —Exclamó sarcástico Fullbuster.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cubo de hielo? —Cuestionó Natsu molesto.

—Digo que no hay forma de que puedas ganarme cabeza de humo —Respondió el desafió el azabache.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —Comentó Lucy soltando un suspiro.

A los pocos segundos la mitad de los miembros ya estaban peleando y poco a poco se agregaban más a la pelea.

Las chicas por su parte se sentaron lo más alejadas del disturbio como les fue posible evitando entrar en la discusión, cosa que no fue posible para la Heartfilia puesto que su "rival" no dejaba de hacer notar su "triunfo" sobre la rubia.

Se encontraban tan sumidos en su riña que en ningún momento notaron la puerta abrirse dejando ver a los que en cierta forma causaron todo ese revuelo. No fue si no hasta que se escuchó el grito de Juvia que reaccionaron.

—Juvia estaba tan preocupada por sus hijos —Expresó abrazando a los dos niños quienes se vieron sonrojados.

—Juvia-san es igual a la que conocemos —Comentó la mayor de los niños llamando la atención de la mencionada.

—Eso quiere decir que Juvia no ha cambiado, Juvia es aun más feliz —Exclamó tomando entre sus manos sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Los niños Fulllbuster bajaron su mirada sonrojados, adoraban a su dulce y amorosa madre, pero su actitud tan "efusiva" causaba cierta pena.

El resto de los magos veían a su compañera con pena ajena.

Pronto el sonido de gotas caer el piso llamaron la atención de todos, Sora apretaba fuertemente sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo su vestido turquesa en un intento de retener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Sora-chan —Susurró Layla.

Era muy obvio lo que le ocurría, después de todo era la más sensible de los 4 y después de haber sentido el abrazo de su futura madre seguro fue más de lo que podía soportar.

—Sora-chan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Juvia dijo algo malo? Perdón Juvia se disculpa —Habló realmente preocupada la maga de agua.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

—Lo sentimos, es solo que ha sido mas de lo que ella pudiera soportar —Dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

Layla postró su mano en el hombro del niño azabache.

—Creo que es más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar —Comentó secamente, tratando de mostrar tranquilidad —Pero, paremos todo esto ¿De acuerdo? —Propuso sonriendo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir, seguro que si su madre la abrazaba hubiera terminado en la misma situación que su amiga o tal vez ella no soportaría el separarse y lloraría en su pecho.

—Layla-chan —Llamó lo mas tranquila que pudo la rubia y la menor se tensó, pero trato de mostrar calma — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

Al ver sus ojos obtuvo su respuesta, se sentía como una estúpida por preguntarle algo así, en su mirada pudo ver dolor, tristeza y miedo ¿Qué paso en el futuro como para que su hija se vea así?

—Que bien que salieron, quería preguntarte algo —Exclamó acercándose sonriente Natsu sin notar el estado de la chica quien se asustó por la cercanía de su padre.

— ¡Natsu! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo! —Gritó jaloneando al pobre cazador de dragones para alejarlo de la niña.

—Oye, Lucy ¿Qué haces? Solo quería preguntarle algo, no tiene nada de malo —Replicó el chico intentando soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Tú idiota ¿Por qué no prestas más atención a las cosas? —

—No entiendo de que me hablas, suéltame —Demandó tratando de soltarse.

Los presentes veían la escena con una gran interrogante ¿En verdad ellos terminaran juntos?

Una risa inundo el lugar llamando la atención de la pareja, Ho estaba muriéndose de la risa.

—Cállate mocoso ruidoso —Ordenó Hinata de manera tranquila.

— ¿Qué dijiste niño de mami? —Retó molesto el rubio.

—Lo que oíste idiota o es ¿Qué el humo de tus oídos no te dejo escuchar? —Regresó el reto.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no me lo dices mas cerca? Princesa de hielo —

—Repite eso aliento de fuego —

Y la discusión continuo, esos dos eran definitivamente los hijos de Natsu y Gray.

— ¡Ya basta! —Y dos golpes resonaron en el edificio.

—Duele —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos niños sosteniendo sus respectivas cabezas.

—Se lo tenían merecido —Layla aun mantenía su puño en alto y las venas de su frente palpitando.

El resto del día continuo de la misma forma, Juvia consintiendo a sus _hijos,_ Natsu intentando preguntarles algo sobre Igneel a los suyos y Lucy tratando de que no metiera la para con ellos, al igual que el interrogatorio del resto de los miembros del gremio y las continuas discusiones y pleitos entre Gray y Natsu así como sus hijos y las reprimendas de Layla.

—Realmente son muy ruidosos —Ted giró su vista a la exceed que lo veía intensamente, como si ella supiera quien es él realmente.

Charle volteó en otra dirección al notar la mirada penetrante de ese otro viajero, estaba tratando de forzar su poder para comprobar si su historia era cierta y especialmente saber quien era ese gato que la mantenía tan inquieta, él no ha dicho quien es y sentía que de alguna forma estaban relacionados.

Happy observó a ambos por cierto tiempo.

—Charle, ¿No me digas qué él te guuussssta? —Ronroneó el felino azul apunto de llorar.

Ella lo miró con pena, realmente Happy no tenía remedio y era un idiota, pero la pregunta le sorpresa de tal pregunta de esa forma consiguió tomarla por sorpresa.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó asustado —A Charle le gusta otro —Lamentó el minino en el piso con un aura oscura sobre él.

— ¡B-baka! No digas tonterías Happy, ni siquiera lo conozco y además él viene del futuro —Justificó la felina girando su vista.

—Pero si él no viniera del futuro no tendrías problemas ¿Verdad? —Inquirió el depresivo Happy.

—Bueno eso —Dudó unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para despojarlo de su error sin que él lo tomara de otra forma.

Desafortunadamente para ella el gato azul tomo su silencio de mala manera.

— ¡Estás dudando! ¡Es cierto! —Gritó llorando de forma dramática antes de dirigirse al desconcertado exceed blanco —Tal vez tengas un poco del corazón de Charle, pero seré yo quien gane al final —Exclamó dejando a ambos felinos desconcertados.

— Espera un momento ¡Happy! —Vociferó la dama en disputa indignada por las palabras de su compañero.

—Charle, espera veras que ganare —Expresó sin voltear a verla.

Sin más se alejó de ellos en dirección desconocida.

—Happy —Murmuró desconcertada la felina.

—Que problemático se volvió todo esto —Comentó en un suspiro el gato blanco.

—Parece que las cosas se te fueron de las manos ¿Cierto chico? —Preguntó Phanter lily.

Ted suspiró.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé —

— ¡Karyu no Hokou! —De la nada Hinata salió disparado contra una de las paredes del gremio con un potente rugido de parte del rubio.

—Ice maker: ¡Lance! —Respondió el ataque con su propia técnica golpeando a su rival.

En tan solo unos segundos una vez más estaban envueltos en una nube de humo con brazos, piernas y cabezas saliendo al igual que toda clase de insultos.

Layla se encontraba frustrada sujetándose su rostro con una mano, por más que lo intentara esos dos siempre regresaban a hacer de las suyas.

Suspiro cansada, ella sola no podía contenerlos, o al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Lucy contemplaba la lucha sin saber exactamente que sentir o pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Nee, Lucy —Llamó Natsu tras ella asustándola.

Giró casi de forma mecánica.

—Na-Natsu —Murmuró apenas, ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan nerviosa cerca de su compañero? Tal vez desde que le dijeron que terminaría formando una familia con él y de cierta forma le gusto la idea.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó extrañado Natsu al ver tan extraña a su amiga.

—N-no es nada, no te preocupes —Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente — ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —Inquirió tratando de controlarse.

—Quiero tener hijos contigo —Soltó de pronto dejando en shock no solo a la rubia si no a la mitad del gremio.

— ¿Q-q-q-q-que estas diciendo? —Articuló difícilmente Lucy sin perder su rojo intenso.

—Que quiero tener hijos contigo —Respondió inocentemente posando sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Natsu —Dijo la maga más fuerte —Explícate ahora —Ordenó seriamente.

—Es que Ho y Layla son muy divertidos y si ellos son hijos míos y de Lucy quiero tenerlos lo antes posible —sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando a los presentes con una gota tras su cabeza.

Definidamente era un idiota.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que significan tus palabras? —Preguntó Scarlet.

—Claro, significan que podré divertirme con ellos más pronto si se lo pido ahora —

La mirada de pena ajena de sus compañeros y amigos sobre él lo desconcertó.

—Natsu —Escuchó la voz de Lucy detrás y volteó sonriente — ¡Baka! —Gritó golpeando al pobre dragón slayer con todas sus fuerzas.

Layla suspiró, su aparición traería más problemas del que pensó.

—Tu papá es un idiota —Comentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Y el tuyo un pervertido —Contraatacó Ho y una riña más empezó.

—Habrá mucho por hacer —Exclamó el felino blanco a su lado.

—Parece que las cosas se salieron de control, me pregunto ¿Cuántos cambios más habrá por lo que acabamos de hacer? —Cuestionó al aire.

—Tonta —Expresó el exceed ganándose una mirada molesta de la maga —Con el simple hecho de aparecer en esta época hemos cambiado todo, el futuro que conocemos ya no existe —Explicó sin despegar la vista de los magos del gremio —Al menos no en esta línea del tiempo —

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo capi al fin terminado… me costo… en si porque no tenia muy bien estructurado este fic y en cierta parte note que estaba cayendo en lo mismo que puse en el capi anterior…<p>

Como vieron a Natsu le agrado la idea de tener a Layla y Ho como hijos y como es su costumbre abrio su bocota sin tener la mas minima idea de lo que decia.

Natsu tendra serios problemas al intentar descifrar el porque todos lo reprenden al tratar de asercarse a Lucy de forma tan desconsiderada y la maga estara hecha un caos con tantos malentendidos con el mago de fuego.

Ted se vera envuelto en una rara situación gracias a una extraña alianza entre Happy y cierta maga del gremio y solo empeorara debido a que Charle no se quedara tranquila hasta saber quien es el y claro complicando las cosas con Happy en el proseso.

Los niños trataran de arreglar el lio que armaron con sus padres cada quien por su lado.

Espero no tardarme con el proximo…

sayo!


	5. Memorias de una maga estelar

Bien, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que varias cosas se presentaron y ademas de que otras mas se me amontonaron por lo que no habia podido escribir nada pero finalmente tengo el cap y para compensar este es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores… o eso creo, la verdad no estoy seguro de que tan largo eran los otros pero este lo senti mas largo… eso no sono muy bien…. -.- miya tendra que pagar por esto… sin mas el fic…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias de una maga estelar.<strong>

Por fin el largo día para los jóvenes viajeros terminaba, pero aun quedaba un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Dónde se hospedarían?

—No se preocupen, podemos dormir en cualquier parte —Dijo la Dragneel amablemente.

—Si, después de todo ya estamos acostumbrados —En el instante en el que Ho pronunció la frase el gremio quedó extrañado, ¿Acostumbrados? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Antes de que abriera mas su bocota Layla presionaba sus nudillos en la cabeza de su hermano mientras los giraba haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de este.

—N-no le hagan caso, a veces es un bocón y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin pensar —Intentó disculparlo su hermana.

—Igual de idiota que el padre —Comentó divertido el mago de hielo.

— ¿Qué dijiste chico calzoncillos? —Preguntó molesto Natsu.

—Lo que oíste fósforo inútil —Respondió tanto su pregunta como el reto.

Y la pelea empezó nuevamente.

—No tienen remedio —Exclamó el exceed de los viajeros sintiéndose algo incomodo por la mirada fija de ambos gatos.

Happy veía a su _rival_ sin perder de vista sus movimientos tratando de insinuarle por medio de su mirada que lo vencería y se quedaría con Charle a toda costa.

Por su parte la felina no podía evitar esa sensación de que ese misterioso exceed tiene o tendrá alguna relación muy estrecha con ella, pero por más que intentaba usar su poder algo ocurría y de alguna forma erraba o su visión cambiaba de alguna forma.

—Ya se, que les parece si se quedan en casa de Lucy —Propuso Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué en mi casa? —Interrogó la maga estelar.

— ¿Por qué no? Son tus hijos o bueno lo serán, creo que lo mejor es que se queden con su madre —Respondió la maga clase S señalando sus puntos.

Lucy se encontraba sonrojada sin saber como debatir esa lógica, pero fuera de eso ella también tenía sus propias dudas con respecto a esos niños y como terminó con Natsu y lo más importante, ¿Cómo era ella en el futuro? Y claro como madre.

—O ¿Acaso prefieres que se queden con Natsu? —Inquirió la mujer demonio señalando al dragón slayer quien seguía en su lucha contra el mago de hielo sin hacer el más mínimo caso a la charla.

La Heartfilia lo observó por unos momentos ¿Cómo es qué terminara con él? Pero recordó el estado en el que encontró su casa cuando se disponía a jugarles una broma para que escarmentaran y no volvieran a meterse en la suya sin permiso, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella al encontrarlo hecho un chiquero… no podía dejar a esos niños dormir en un lugar que seguramente debería estar igual ahora que antes, sin importar que lo haya limpiado.

—De acuerdo, vendrán conmigo —Respondió sintiéndose derrotada, pero inconcientemente una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

—Entonces ustedes se quedaran con su adorada madre —Comentó la maga de agua casi asfixiando a los pobres hermanos Fullbuster.

Lucy intentó decir algo pero Layla la detuvo.

—Déjalos, están acostumbrados —Sonrió tranquilamente —De hecho, creo que ahora le hace bien estar así —Terminó sin despegar su vista.

Otra incógnita, por la forma en la que hablaban y su comportamiento cualquiera pensaría que algo les pasó o pasara a ellas en el futuro, pero eso no era posible o ¿Si?

—Y claro seria mejor si Gray-sama viniera a vivir con nosotros, seriamos una gran familia feliz —Exclamó comenzando a zarandearlos.

— ¿Segura qué estarán bien? —Inquirió la rubia mirando con una gota en su cabeza.

—Si, segura —Layla pareció querer decir algo más pero intentaba reprimirlo y para la Heartfilia no paso desapercibido.

Finalmente todo el ajetreo había terminado y ahora los hermanos Dragneel seguían a quienes ellos decían que sería su madre admirando el paisaje como si nunca lo hubieran visto en su vida.

—Llegamos —Anunció Lucy parando frente a su casa —No es la gran cosa, pero creo que encontrare una forma en la que podamos dormir todos sin problemas —

—Ma… —La palabra quedó atorada en la garganta de la niña quien se mordió el labio en un intento de reprimirse —Lo siento, no hay necesidad, nosotros estaremos bien donde sea —Expresó amablemente.

Por alguna razón sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo, la forma en la que inicialmente la iba a llamar alertó de alguna forma sus sentidos y ahora estaba completamente desarmada ante esos niños.

—Tonterías, no se preocupen, hay espacio suficiente para todos —Comentó sonriente una vez salida del momentáneo transe, entrando a su casa.

—Hola Lucy —Saludó Natsu desde adentro sentado junto a Happy que seguía husmeando en su casa.

—Lucy ¿Tienes pescado? —Preguntó inocente el minino.

— ¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí! —Gritó a todo pulmón a los intrusos.

—Vinimos a visitarte —Respondió sonriente el de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Eye! —Apoyó el exceed.

Segundos después.

— ¡Largo de mi casa! —Orden cumplida por ella misma después de patearlos afuera cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Happy sin entender el comportamiento de la maga.

—Como sea, creo que hoy no podré pedirle disculpas —Comentó el mago de fuego levantándose del piso.

— ¿Disculparte? ¿Natsu qué le hiciste? —Cuestionó confundido el gato azul — No será que —Exclamó de una forma dramática, como imaginando lo peor del mundo.

— ¡Yo no hice nada de eso! —Respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió confundido el felino.

—Le dije algo que no debería, al principio pensé que era buena idea pero después Erza, Mira, Lissana y otras chicas del gremio me dijeron el porque no debí de pedirle eso a Lucy de esa forma —Explicó lago abatido, pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Natsu… no creí que tú —Expresó Happy de la misma forma que antes.

— ¡Que no es eso! —Replicó Natsu.

—De acuerdo, pero dime, Lucy ¿te guuussta? —

—Mmmm… no lo se Happy, estoy confundido —Comentó revolviendo su cabello.

—Creo que mejor la dejamos tranquila por hoy —Opinó Happy, más por no querer salir de nuevo de la casa de su compañera de la misma forma que por ser considerado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, parece algo alterada —Exclamó de forma tranquila —Volvamos a casa Happy —

— ¡Eye! —

Estaba molesta, realmente molesta, aun no se quitaba de la cabeza la petición de él y encima el muy idiota ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pedía, suspiró, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Cunado recordó que tenía a dos invitados en casa fue muy tarde y no pudo evitar la mirada interrogante de ambos.

—Entonces eran ciertas las historias que papá entraba a casa de mamá sin permiso, y yo que siempre creí que solo estaba contándome puras mentiras —Exclamó Ho antes de echarse a reír a carcajada suelta.

—Lamento que hayan visto eso —Se disculpó Lucy agachando su cabeza con vergüenza.

—N-no hace falta que te disculpes —Respondió Layla volteando a otra dirección igualmente apenada.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila al igual que la mañana, después de un buen desayuno se encontraban nuevamente en las puertas del gremio.

El día anterior a pesar de que Ho y Hinata mostraran su magia sin ningún ápice de vergüenza u orden el maestro insistió en ver las habilidades de todos, a pesar de mostrar pruebas que serían suficientes para convencer a cualquiera, creyó conveniente probar sus poderes para cerciorarse por completo.

Ahora todo el gremio esperaba ansioso la muestra de habilidades que esos niños harían, los primeros fueron los mismos niños que iniciaron todo el revuelo del día anterior, de hecho no hubo necesidad de que el maestro o alguien mas dijera o hiciera algo ellos mismos empezaron otra pelea donde ahora usaban sus mejores hechizos.

—Nunca van a madurar o ¿Qué? —Vociferó la mayor de los niños al aire como si buscara una respuesta a su martirio.

—Realmente se parece mucho a Natsu —Comentó algo nostálgica una chica de cabellera corta color blanca y ojos azules —Y el otro también se parece mucho a Gray, se comportan igual a ellos, y tampoco han cambiado nada —Terminó a modo de respuesta que solo ocasionó una depresión en la menor.

Al término de la batalla que fue detenida por el maestro del gremio Layla se disponía a ser la siguiente pero alguien se adelantó a sus planes.

—Sora-chan será la siguiente —Anunció rebosante Juvia tomando a la niña por los hombros.

Para cualquiera era obvio notar que la niña era tímida en extremo y casi no hablaba con nadie y para ser exactos casi no la habían escuchado decir algo el día anterior, a eso le sumaban su bajo tono de voz.

—Tú puedes Sora-chan —Sonrió tiernamente la Dragneel a la niña quien se debatía entre negarse y obedecer a quien decía sería su madre.

Finalmente aceptó colocándose frente a todos. Al instante se sintió nerviosa e insegura.

— ¡Adelante! —Animó la de cabellera rosa al notar el estado de su amiga.

Giró su vista a su hermano, este solo sonrió de medio lado afirmando con su cabeza y finalmente su vista se poso en el rubio.

—Muéstrales lo fuerte que eres Sora —Exclamó sonriente elevando su puño.

Finalmente sonrió, su semblante pasó a uno decidido antes de que un circulo similar al de la ex-miembro de Phantom apareciera debajo de ella seguido de un unos cuantos chorros de agua que manipulaba dando una demostración mas que de combate, un espectáculo acuático, creando diferentes figuras en el viento mostrando su perfecto control sobre el liquido, cuando por fin dio por terminado su espectáculo su semblante regresó al tímido al notar todas las miradas nuevamente sobre ella.

—Sora-chan eso fue estupendo —Layla se lanzó sobre la menor pero su intento fue frustrado por una eufórica Juvia que estrujó lo mas que pudo a la niña elogiándola y dejándole sin posibilidades de respirar.

—Juvia si no la sueltas vas a asfixiarla —Advirtió la rubia al ver los intentos desesperados de la pobre Sora por respirar algo del vital oxigeno.

—Estas celosa de que los hijos de Juvia son mejores que los tuyos —Contestó con arrogancia impregnada en su voz.

Lucy ladeó los ojos fastidiada, ¿Qué no se suponía qué su "rivalidad" había terminado?

Pronto las alabanzas para la Fullbuster llegaron cohibiendo a la pequeña y aumentando el ego de la mayor.

—Es tu turno —Exclamó Erza al lado de Layla, esta solo asintió en silencio y se retiro un poco.

Comenzó con algunas técnicas de dragón slayer pensando que era la mejor forma de iniciar debido a que antes dijo que lo dominaba y solo mostró sus llaves, después de dejar algunos lugares cubiertos solo por una mancha negra producto de las llamas continuó con sus llaves.

— ¿Qué sucede Layla-chan? —Preguntó Lucy al ver como la niña se quedaba quieta admirando sus llaves.

Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a sujetar una llave dorada, pero la llave no pertenecía a ninguno de los signos y su diseño era diferente.

—No recuerdo que mamá tuviera esa llave —Comentó Ho llamando la atención de varios.

—No la tenía —Habló la de cabellera rosa —Al menos no antes de que me las entregara —

Sus manos temblaban y estuvo a punto de soltar sus llaves, pero logró reponerse y sujetar esa rara llave.

—Layla, ¿Tú sabes de quien es esa llave? —Preguntó su hermano.

—En una ocasión escuche a nuestra madre hablar con Juvia-san sobre algo que no comprendí muy bien —Comenzó mordiendo su labio inferior —Pero ahora creo que hablaban de esto —

—Y ¿Qué es? —Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata.

La chica no respondió, solo suspiro fuertemente sujetando la llave comenzó a recitar un extraño canto.

—Llave de los recuerdos: ¡Ábrete! —Gritó agitando la llave que al instante desapareció provocando un gran destello dorado.

Uno a uno los magos fueron recobrando la vista solo para quedar sin palabras.

—Hola —Saludó ¿Lucy?

No era posible, esa era una mujer, la versión adulta de la Lucy que ellos conocían, su ropa era distinta, cubrían demasiada piel, o al menos más de la que normalmente cubría a la rubia, era mas parecida a la edo-Lucy que a la versión de earthland.

—Madre —Susurró Layla sin poder creerlo.

—Mama —Igual que su hermana estaba absorto de todo.

—Hijos —Murmuró en tono maternal.

No fueron capaces de resistir un segundo más y se lazaron sobre esa versión de Lucy quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos fundiéndose en un abrazo familiar.

—I-imposible… ¿Cómo? —Hinata intentaba decir algo coherente pero todo lo que lograba eran torpes balbuceos.

—Por eso insististe en que memorizara ese canto, ya tenias planeado esto ¿Verdad? —Dedujo la niña sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su madre, sollozando al igual que su hermano.

—Si, siento no habértelo dicho antes pero de hacerlo —

—Lo se —Dijo separándose un poco —De habérmelo dicho, habría precipitado mucho las cosas y tal vez todo terminaría en un desastre —

—No esperaba menos de ti, hija —Sonrió maternalmente —Y por supuesto tampoco de mi pequeño caballero —Revolvió el cabello rubio del niño.

Giró su vista a los presentes que no terminaban por creer lo que estaban presenciando.

—Esto debe resultar confuso ¿Cierto? —Comentó sintiéndose nerviosa por tantas miradas fijas en ella, ahora si parecía la Lucy que todos conocían.

— ¿Qué esta pasado? —Cuestionó Erza al ser una de las primeras en reponerse.

—Erza —Murmuró en un tono que parecía ¿Nostálgico? —Supongo que lo mejor será ir directo al grano —Calló unos segundos separándose de sus hijos.

Estos solo se retiraron unos cuantos pasos retirando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Ya contaron el motivo por el cuál están aquí? —Cuestionó la Lucy adulta a los niños.

Ellos negaron.

—No, solo el maestro esta enterado de todo —Respondió lo mas tranquila que pudo la de hebras rosas.

—Entiendo, maestro —Llamó — ¿Está enterado de todo lo que han vivido? —

El anciano asintió.

—Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas sobre muchas cosas pero el verte aquí y ahora lo aclara todo —Contestó seriamente, para después pasar a un semblante mas compresivo —Haré todo lo posible —

—Gracias —Agradeció con una sonrisa confortante.

Todo el gremio se mantenía sin entender una sola palabra.

—Antes que nada, quiero decir que si estoy aquí es solo para aclarar y asegurar que lo que estos niños dicen es cierto —Exclamó la Lucy adulta.

—Entonces es verdad que Juvia estará con Gray-sama —Expresó rebosante de felicidad —Y que Juvia logró vencer a Lucy-san —

A ambas Lucy les apareció una gota en su cabeza.

—Y dinos ¿Cómo terminaste con Natsu? ¿Te confesaste tú o fue él quien lo hizo? —Interrogó una alegre Levi.

—Levi-chan, bueno a decir verdad… —Titubeó un poco, antes de suspirar —Fui yo quien se confesó, y él terminó rechazándome —Una aura depresiva apareció en la versión adulta terminando de cuclillas.

—Natsu —

Un escalofrió recorrió al mago de fuego, detrás de él hombres y mujeres del gremio tenían claras intenciones de golpearlo o algo mucho peor.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a rechazarla? —Reclamó Macao.

—Pero yo —Calló al instante.

— ¡Lucy es una gran chica! —Cana se encontraba frente a él.

—Oigan, esperen —

—Eres un desconsiderado —Regañó Mirajane.

—Pero —

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Levi.

—Yo —

—Eres de lo peor —Bisca.

—Esperen —

—Eso no es de hombres —Elfman.

—Pero —

—Pero nada —Gritaron todos.

—No se como la pobre Lucy pudo darte otra oportunidad —Incluso Erza había entrado a la discusión.

—Pobrecita —Corroboró el maestro.

—Natsu, realmente no espere eso de ti —Comentó Happy fingiendo decepción.

— ¡Que no he hecho nada maldición! —Gritó frustrado por no poder decir nada sin verse interrumpido.

Una risa inundó el lugar y todos fijaron su vista en la versión adulta de la rubia quien se encontraba en el piso sujetándose el estomago tratando de contener su risa.

—L-lo siento… lo siento… pero… es que… hace mucho que… —Suspiró calmándose lo suficiente para poder hablar —Extrañaba eso —Comentó nostálgica.

El gremio la vio aun mas extrañados e incluso los niños estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían escuchado a su madre reír de esa forma.

—Me trajo muchos recuerdos —Inició nuevamente —Cuando todos se enteraron se formó un escándalo como ahora el cual termino con Erza dejando a Natsu en cama dos días —Otro escalofrío recorrió al Dragneel —Después prácticamente todo el gremio lo ignoraba y era victima de toda clase de bromas crueles por parte de algunos —

—Pero fuiste tú quien paró todo eso ¿Verdad? —Continuó la niña de hebras rosas.

La Heartfilia adulta asintió.

—A pesar de haber sido rechazada eso no cambió mis sentimientos y por eso lo hice —Todos la veían con respeto y admiración, algunos incluso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Eso si es de hombres —Comentó Elfman llorando a mares.

—Pero es una mujer —Refutó Happy.

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… bueno solo de una cosa —Exclamó con su semblante nostálgico que prácticamente permanecía todo el tiempo.

—Pero ¿Cómo?, bueno… tú sabes… ¿Cómo es qué? —La actual Lucy no tenía idea de cómo expresarse.

—Créeme, yo me hacía la misma pregunta aun después de casarme con él, pero no trates de entenderlo, solo déjate llevar —Respondió adivinando su pregunta.

La menor de las rubias sonrió.

—Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte un favor —

—Si, ¿Cuál? —Inquirió curiosa de que su yo mayor le pidiera algo.

—Cuida de Layla y Ho, son buenos niños, aunque a veces son algo _inquietos_ en especial Ho siendo tan similar a su padre —Todas las miradas se posaron en ambos —Pero te aseguro que son la mejor bendición que me pudo dar la vida —

—No tienes de que preocuparte, lo haré, después de todo serán mis hijos o ¿No? —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, niños traten de comportarse por favor —Pidió mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

— ¿Mamá? —Murmuró el rubio al ver a la mujer desparecer.

—Mi tiempo se acabo, siento no poder seguir con ustedes —

—Pero —

—Ho, se un buen niño y cuida de tu hermana —

Layla giró su rostro en un inútil intento de retener las lágrimas.

—Espera, ¿Qué hay de mí? Jamás dijiste que ocurrió conmigo —Expresó Natsu al ver a la rubia desparecer.

—Natsu… me alegro de haberte visto una vez más, estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de decirte de frente lo que guarde por tantos años —Exclamó dirigiéndose al dragón slayer —Gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo —

Natsu permaneció sin saber que decir, frente a él se encontraba la mujer casi intangible.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarme sola con dos hijos idiota! —Gritó golpeando fuertemente al chico de fuego.

— ¿¡Qué demonios! —Paró al ver las lágrimas de la mayor.

—Por favor, no mueras —Pidió antes de desparecer dejando confundidos a todos por sus palabras.

Finalmente Ho y Layla no soportaron más y cayeron al piso llorando a todo pulmón, tratando de desahogarse aunque fuera un poco, Lucy se acercó a ellos abrazándolos en un intento de confortarlos.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jajajajajajajajaja porbe Natsu, tal vez me pase un poquito… nah! Asi esta bien… como vieron o leyeron la versión adulta de Lucy aparecio! Pero solo por poco tiempo y supieron algo de la "Historia anterior", tambien el fallido intento de Natsu por disculparse con la Lucy actual….<p>

Lo de la llave ya lo tenia incluido, pero después se me vino a la mente la primera OVA de FT donde la anciana se supone que se materializo por medio de la magia asi que decidi poner eso…

Y bueno… creo que se habran hecho una idea de que "paso" en el futuro no?...

Hasta la proxima, procurare no tardarme tanto para la otra…

Sayo!


	6. Bienvenida

**hello! perdon por la tardanza... de verdad lo siento, pero no se preocupen por mas que me tarde les traere conti, eso jurenlo... no es facil continuar 4 fics al mismo tiempo... o son 5?... ya ni yo estoy seguro ^^u... bueno los dejo con la conti...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenida.<strong>

Después de casi una hora de llanto por fin se lograron tranquilizar lo suficiente, se separaron lentamente de Lucy casi de forma forzada, no querían hacerlo pero de otro modo tal vez sería incomodo para ella.

—P-perdón por esto —Layla limpiaba los resto de lagrimas en su rostro al igual que su hermano.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo reteniendo esas emociones y cuando no pudieron más explotaron dejándolas salir todas de una vez, Layla sonrió con ironía la ultima vez que lloró fue cuando su padre se sacrificó por ellos, recordó claramente la forma en que les pidió a ella y su hermano ser fuertes por su madre, fue en ese entonces cuando se juró no volver a dejarse derrumbar de la misma manera y ahora acababa de llorar de una forma patética.

—L-lo siento —Murmuró Ho observando la parte húmeda de la blusa de Lucy la cual al estar de esa forma dejaba ver un poco el color del sostén de la chica, claro que Ho no le dio importancia al ser un niño pero varios presentes desviaron la vista al notarlo con un ligero sonrojo.

—No es nada y niños —Dijo llamando su atención —Pueden llamarme mamá si quieren —Sonrió dulcemente a los niños.

Ambos la vieron confusos y emocionados.

—Es… ¿En serio? —Exclamaron al unísono.

Lucy asintió.

—Gracias, Mama —Ho se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Prometo no ser una molestia madre —La niña realizó una reverencia sin eliminar su sonrisa.

—Ustedes nunca serán una molestia —Aseguró Lucy —Después de todo serán mis hijos —

—Recuerda que también lo somos de él —Señaló Layla a Natsu y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

— ¡Oigan! —Gritó ofendido Natsu.

—En especial Ho —Concluyó ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su padre.

—Según recuerdo la otra Lucy dijo que los dos son iguales —Comentó Natsu para contraatacar a su hija.

— ¡No era mi culpa, tenía que cuidar de Ho! —Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva — ¡Además tú ¿Qué sabes? —Retó mordaz.

— ¡Layla! —Hinata sujetó a la Dragneel antes de que siguiera.

—Estoy bien —Se soltó de su agarre evitando ver a cualquiera.

Hasta ahora se había logrado contener, pero el dolor y furia que le provocó la estupidez que su padre hizo cuando ella solo tenía siete años al dejarlos solos nunca logró superarlo, por esa razón seguía superándose siempre con la intención de ser más fuerte, ser capaz de enfrentar a quien sea, por esa razón alcanzó el nivel de clase S hacía poco, por eso y más juró nunca perder ante nada ni nadie ni si quiera contra su propio padre.

Suspiró sonoramente.

—Necesito estar sola, volveré mas tarde —Dicho esto se alejo del grupo.

— ¡Oye aun no! —Ho sujetó a su padre por la bufanda negando con su cabeza.

—Es mejor dejarla en paz por ahora, si vas se molestara mucho más y cuando pasa eso es peligrosa —El rubio mantenía su expresión melancólica.

—Nadie desea verla enojada —Comentó Hinata sin despegar la vista de donde se perdió Layla —Ya volverá cuando se calme —

—Pero ¿Qué pasó? —La pregunta era grupal pero solo Levi se atrevió a hacerla.

—Larga historia —Suspiraron los niños al mismo tiempo.

—Por ahora papá trata de cuidar lo que dices —Aconsejó Ho viendo seriamente a Natsu.

Permaneció sin saber que hacer o decir después de escuchar al pequeño rubio llamarlo _papá_ sintió un gran gozo dentro de él y una calidez extraña.

— ¿Cuidar lo que digo? —Inquirió después del transe.

Al gremio completo le escurrió una gota tras la nuca.

—Solo no habrás de más tu bocota idiota —

—Gray maldito —Masculló molesto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres qué te patee aliento de humo? —

—Inténtalo princesa de hielo —

Y una vez más la pelea comenzó.

—Sora-chan ¿Tú no traes algo como Layla-chan? —Juvia bajó a la altura de la pequeña preguntando con ternura.

Sora negó tímidamente.

—Juvia también quería saber como sería en el futuro —Murmuró depresiva alejada del resto.

Lucy la observó con una gota detrás de su cabeza, esa chica nunca cambiará.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, la verdad era que nada le interesaba en esos momentos, estuvo feliz de volver a ver a su padre y su madre pero aun no superaba del todo la forma en la que él los dejó para ir a una muerte segura junto con Gray, Erza cayó tiempo antes pero de haber estado viva seguro seria una historia diferente.

Suspiró no tenía caso ahora recordar todo eso, podían cambiar todo, además sus padres hicieron eso para salvarlos y ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, pero Ultear se los advirtió claramente, un solo error y todo podría ser peor de lo que vivieron ¿Peor?, ¿Era eso posible?

Nuevamente suspiró, por mas trabajo que le costara tendría que lograr llevarse tan bien con su padre como cuando era una niña pequeña y por supuesto lograr que no meta la pata con su madre, pero por ahora no estaría mal relajarse un poco.

—Te dije que espiar es de mala educación Sora-chan —La aludida salió de su escondite detrás de un árbol avergonzada.

—L-lo siento, yo… solo —

—Tranquila, ya estoy mejor y creo que me haría bien algo de compañía —Sonrió tranquilamente siendo imitada por Sora —Aunque sea un clon —Completó.

Sora se sorprendió un momento antes de bajar la vista, claro era una maga clase S con mucho talento.

—L-lo siento pero —

—No hace falta que te disculpes —Interrumpió la de hebras rosas —Entiendo que quieras estar con tu madre todo el tiempo que puedas y no estoy molesta, de hecho me alegro por ti —

—Gracias —Susurró con más confianza.

— ¿Quieres entrenar un poco? —Sugirió Layla.

—Y-yo no… eso —

—Vamos —Animó la mayor —Así podrás impresionar a mi hermano —Guiñó un ojo al decir esto sonrojando al máximo a la niña de agua.

Sora comenzó a balbucear incoherencias in entendibles bastante nerviosa.

Layla estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero es que eres tan linda —Aspiró el suficiente aire para calmarse —No te preocupes, en cuanto resolvamos todo esto nos concentraremos en que el idiota de mi hermano se fije en ti —

Y nuevamente repitió la escena anterior.

—Ya, en serio, solucionaremos todo ya lo veras —Ambas sonrieron.

Una semana había transcurrido desde entonces, Layla regresó dos horas después y Lucy la recibió con un abrazo, al término del día ella les informó a sus hijos que se quedarían con ella a contradicción de Natsu que insistía en que se quedaran en su casa, para su infortunio nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero en una ocasión Levi le dijo claramente que no permitiría que los hijos de su mejor amiga fueran a parar con alguien que la rechazó.

Layla seguía intentando controlarse al estar frente Natsu quien no paraba de meter la pata y abrir su bocota frente a ella. Ho era quien actuaba ahora como mediador entre ambos al igual que Lucy claro que esta solo lo hacía con su hija, después de escuchar a su yo del futuro y después de todo lo que dijo no se atrevía a hablar con Natsu de forma directa, esta situación también comenzaba a molestar al Dragón Slayer.

Quien se encontraba rebosante de Felicidad era Juvia con sus hijos, pero a veces el resto del gremio tenían que rescatar a la pobre Sora de los _suaves_ abrazos de su madre, en los cuales terminaba sin aire ya fuera por terminar con el rostro entre los pechos de la maga de agua o por la fuerza desmedida con la que la apretaba contra si, pero parecía que a ella poco le importaba casi morir en brazos de su madre en más de una ocasión.

Gray por su lado conversaba más tiempo con Hinata cada vez que Juvia se distraía con lo mona y tierna que era Sora, no tenía idea de cómo era que terminaba con ella pero por ahora prefería evitarla antes de que le pidiera que se casaran lo mas pronto posible como lo hizo el primer día que supieron quienes eran esos niños.

Nunca indagó sobre ese tema con Hinata, lo que más le interesaba era saber quien le enseño su magia de hielo, la sorpresa fue grande y a la vez grata al saber que fue él quien lo hizo en primer lugar pero solo lo básico, supo que su segundo maestro después de una noticia no muy agradable al enterarse que murió fue Lyon quien le enseño a perfeccionarla, Ultear también lo tomó como su aprendiz tiempo después puliendo su habilidad un poco más y también aprendiendo la magia de tiempo.

Por su puesto que la curiosidad del porque y como estaban ahora en ese lugar no quedó fuera dentro del gremio, muchos intentaron preguntarle al maestro la razón pero siempre se negaba de forma rotunda alegando que quienes tenían el derecho de hacerlo eran solo los niños, claro que ellos también se negaban a decir algo más.

Fueron integrados al gremio de forma casi inmediata pero aun no habían realizado ninguna misión en concreto ya que tanto sus padres como algunos miembros del gremio lo impedían alegado que aun les faltaba experiencia antes de ir solos.

Las cosas entre las parejas parecían no avanzar mucho por diferentes factores por parte de los implicados.

— ¿Qué tanto me vez? —Preguntó Gajeel molesto después de perder la paciencia con Ho.

Llevaba casi media hora observándolo comer y beber solitario como siempre con una expresión curiosa.

—Es que es raro no verte con tía Levi —Respondió lo más despreocupado posible.

Gajeel escupió su cerveza atragantándose con el líquido.

— ¡Baka! ¿Qué te dije de abrir la boca más de lo debido? —Regaño su hermana.

—Perdón se me salio —

—Eres igual de bocón que nuestro padre —

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el aludido al escuchar el comentario de su hija.

—Explícame que quisiste decir con eso mocoso —Inquirió una vez recuperado el dragón de hierro.

—N-no, nada olvídalo —si abría la boca de nuevo seguro que lo pagaría caro con Layla y seguramente con otros más.

—Vamos Ho te enseñare otro movimiento —La Dragneel tomó al chico llevándolo a rastras fuera del lugar, si lo dejaba era capaz de decir todo con lujo de detalles y eso no era una buena idea todavía, agradeció que su tía Levi estuviera de misión con su equipo o habría sido peor.

— ¡Oye espera niña! —Llamó Gajeel, eso no se quedaría así.

—Tengo nombre y ese es Layla y si quieres respuestas tendrás que esperar como todos —Sin más salió con su hermano del gremio.

Por propia seguridad los Fullbuster también desaparecieron.

Lucy también se encontraba extrañada, ¿Qué quiso decir su hijo con que era raro verlo sin Levy?, ¿Acaso ellos?

—Ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer —Expresó el pequeño rubio tirado en el piso con varios golpes y completamente agotado, definitivamente su hermana no tenía compasión de nadie cuando se lo proponía.

—Que te quede claro, no debemos decir nada más sobre nuestro futuro —Advirtió Layla.

—Ultear-san nos lo dijo claramente, si hacemos o decimos algo interfiriendo en la relación de nuestros padres o amigos corremos el riesgo de que terminen odiándose en lugar de ayudarlos, así que no debemos decir nada más —Hinata se encontraba junto a su hermana observando como barrían el piso con el pobre Ho.

—Ya lo se —Refutó molesto.

—Pues no lo parece —Devolvió Hinata.

—Cállense, no es tiempo para sus peleas infantiles —

—La princesita tiene razón, suficientes problemas tenemos —Por primera vez Ted habló desde que la masacre había empezado.

—Lo dices por ti ¿Verdad? —Inquirió Layla.

El exceed resopló, no podía tener un momento de paz, si no era acosado por las preguntas de Charle era siendo retado a un duelo por Happy _por__el__amor__de__Charle_claro que ella no prestaba atención a los juegos infantiles del gato azul.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto mis padres me volverán loco —Musitó frustrado.

—Bienvenido a nuestro gremio —Dijeron al unísono los cuatro niños.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaba varios minutos recorriendo el gremio entero en busca de sus amados hijos, ¿A dónde se habían ido?

— ¡Hinata-kun, Sora-chan! ¿Dónde estan? —Llamó nuevamente pero nada —No asusten a su madre, Juvia esta preocupada —Exclamó llorando dramáticamente.

Cerca de ella Happy la observó unos momentos antes de sonreír, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

—Juvia-sensei —Dijo captando la atención de la maga de agua.

— ¿Juvia-sensei? —Repitió extrañada.

— ¡Eye! Juvia-sensei quiero que me enseñe como ganar el corazón de mi amada —Pidió el exceed azul.

— ¿Qué Juvia te enseñe? —Seguía sin entender que quería exactamente.

—Lo que pasa es que hay alguien tratando de robarme a mi Charle y quiero demostrarle a ella que soy el mejor —Explicó el minino.

— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que entre él y yo no hay nada! —Gritó la gata blanca.

—No te preocupes Charle ese gato ladrón no nos separara —

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? —Cuestionó molesta.

—Juvia está confundida —

—Lo que pasa es que usted logró vencer a Lucy en su batalla por el amor de Gray, así que pensé que podría ayudarme en mi batalla, teniéndola de mi lado se que ganare ¡Eye! —Explicó nuevamente Happy.

— ¿Cuándo competí con ella por Gray? Y ¡Oye no me coloques como una perdedora! —Gritó Lucy molesta contra el gato azul.

—Está bien, Juvia te ayudara, no dejaremos que se salga con la suya —

—No temas Charle, recuperare tu corazón —

— ¡Que están equivocados! —

—Ese gato ladrón va a caer ¡Eye! —

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso piensan escuchar lo que digo? —Vociferó exasperada.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —Comentó Lucy a su lado observando como la nueva alianza hacía planes sin escuchar una sola palabra de los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>se ha formado una nueva y peligrosa alianza xD y Ho sigue metiendo la pata una y otra vez... tal vez no haya sido un gran avanze en la historia pero quiero dejar algunas cosas bien claras antes de irme de lleno al porque estan hay... Layla se vera un tipo tsundere al principio, claro por todo lo que paso y por cierto colocare este fic en los "7 años despues" creo que no sera muy dificil puesto que con respecto a lo que coloque en el primer capi hay logica, lo que paso despues de los examenes de clase S fue congelarse en el tiempo tras la lucha con acnologia... espero que no lo tomen a mal, ademas eso me servira para poder hacer uso de una nueva idea que surgio.<strong>

**nos leemos en el siguiente...**

**sayo!**


	7. ¿Cotidiano?

**bien... no dire nada esta vez... al principio tenia inspiracion... por la mitad se perdio... y tube poca al final... se los dejo a su criterio...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cotidiano?<strong>

Una semana, una semana y su padre lo estaba volviendo realmente loco lo retó a un duelo de arquería, donde el gato azul termino enredado con el arco en todo su cuerpo sin que nadie supiera ni como terminó así, después una carrera por Magnolia sin usar sus alas donde se tropezó y ambos terminaron cayendo a un rió nadando para salvar sus vidas, para rematar terminaron en una competencia de alpinismo donde casi se matan por un derrumbe… y eso solo fue el primer día.

—Juro que si no fuera por los genes de mi madre y abuela ya le habría gritado todo y más —Comentó molesto y nervioso en la espera de su próximo desafió.

—No es tan malo Ted —Intentó animar su compañero de cabello rubio.

El exceed lo vio de mala manera.

—Está bien, pero se le pasara —Ted no apartó la mirada —Eso creo —

Un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de los dos, Layla había azotado la puerta al abrirla de una patada su rostro denotaba furia y en esas situaciones lo más recomendable era alejarse de ella y ni siquiera mirarla o de lo contrario el pobre diablo lo pasaría muy mal.

Concientes del peligro se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ella todo lo contrario del despistado Natsu que iba tras ella.

—Layla —Llamó por quinta vez a su hija pero esta no se detuvo como lo esperaba ¿Ahora qué hizo? Estaban charlando tranquilamente hasta que él pregunto sobre que tal será como padre, ella se puso rígida y prefirió no contestas e ignoró la pregunta, pero seguidas de esa vinieron otras dos y naturalmente explotó.

—Deja de seguirme —Gruñó molesta sin detener su paso.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Preguntó algo ofuscado por no entenderla.

—No te importa —Dijo en un tono más alto.

—Claro que me importa eres mi hija —Eso la hizo parar.

—No lo soy —Murmuró —No aun —

—Pero lo serás —Proclamó el Dragneel.

—Eso no es seguro —Refutó Layla.

—Claro que si —Aseguró Natsu.

—Que no es seguro —Debatió seriamente.

—Claro que si —Contraatacó el mayor.

— ¡Que no! —Otra vez la ira se apoderaba de ella.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que no? —Preguntó Natsu molesto por lo terca que era esa niña, seguro lo sacó de Lucy.

—No lo entenderías —Comentó suspirando.

—No lo entenderé si no me lo explicas —Exclamó el DS.

—Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías —

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —Preguntó molesto al ver la expresión de clara incredulidad como si dudara que él entendiera algo de su explicación.

—Olvídalo —Expresó suspirando girando su rostro para no verlo.

— ¡Y ahora ¿A qué vino eso? —Gritó molesto por la actitud de esa niña — ¡Oye! Regresa y explícame ¿Qué te pasa? —Insistió siguiendo a su hija.

Un suspiro y una media sonrisa nostálgica afloraron en Layla.

—Todos siempre me decían que me parecía a mi madre en todo excepto en el color del cabello —Comenzó acariciando sus rizos —Decían que el color rosa era lo único que saque de ti, pero mamá me decía que realmente me parecía mas a ti en lo orgullosa y terca que siempre fui —

Natsu la observaba atento, escuchando cada palabra sonriendo cada vez con cada cosa que ella contaba, Layla suspiro nuevamente.

—Por eso no diré nada —Volteó sacándole la lengua y jalando su parpado derecho con su dedo índice antes de salir corriendo.

Natsu se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer o decir en esos momentos hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

— ¡Regresa aquí Layla Dragneel! —Gritó saliendo en su búsqueda.

Hace dos semanas eso sería algo raro de verse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo era algo cotidiano.

—Es inútil —Expresó Sora de rodillas en el piso —No puedo hacerlo —

—Arriba hermana, se que puedes eres una Fullbuster así que levántate —Hinata estaba a su lado sin playera y en calzoncillos, claro que el ni lo había notado.

—No importa, después de todo es imposible para mí usar la magia de hielo —Declaró triste y abatida.

Desde que Sora se inició en la magia su hermano se había encargado de ayudarle con la magia de hielo, claro que también sus maestros pero por alguna razón ella nunca pudo hacer ningún hechizo de ellos por más que lo intentara.

—Una vez más —Dijo serió su hermano.

Sora solo le dirigió una triste mirada.

—Arriba hermana, ¿No quieres demostrar que eres tan buena como nuestra madre?, ¿No quieres demostrar que eres fuerte? —Hinata bufo desesperado por tener que recurrir al último recurso para que su hermana se pusiera de pie — ¿No quieres llamar la atención de Ho? ¿Qué él te vea como una compañera? —

Sora se puso de pie con una firme mirada sabía que eso funcionaría en ella, solo le molestaba que su hermana le tuviera tanto afecto a ese cabeza hueca, una vez más reanudaron su entrenamiento en el húmedo y congelado campo que antes era solo un prado verde.

Cerca de ellos Gray los observaba fijamente al igual que a Juvia quien los observaba oculta como él, solo que estaba más cerca y descubierta, la última semana se la pasó meditando sobre el asunto de que ellos terminarían casados y con hijos, pero lo mas raro fue que no le molestó la idea en lo mas mínimo, ahora era él quien la observaba de vez en cuando sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo.

Antes algo extraña y nunca la entendía pero conforme la fue conociendo fue diferente y ahora con sus hijos se dio cuenta que ella sería una buena madre, algo sofocante pero buena al final y eso era lo que contaba ¿No?

Sacudió su cabeza, otra vez se dejo llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos, aun ni sabía que sentía por ella y ya estaba pensando en que sería buena madre.

Sonrió antes de alejarse del lugar sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto, esos niños sin duda eran sus hijos, tenían su carácter y Hinata algo más para desgracia de ambos.

Lucy se encontraba con Ho en su casa, desde que Layla y Natsu salieron no habían regresado y según su hijo no lo harían por unas horas, Ted estaba dando un paseo y tal vez iría a pescar después de todo algo sacó de su padre y no se quejaba de ello por lo que también tardaría en volver.

—Mamá —Lucy ya se había acostumbrado a que ambos la llamaran así y no le molestaba en absoluto al contrario ambos le hacían recordar cuando era una niña y estaba con sus padres solo que ahora era al revés y ella no cometería los mismos errores.

—Dime —Incitó al ver titubeante a Ho tomando algo de té para relajarse.

— ¿Te gusta papá? —Escupió el té tosiendo mientras intentaba reponerse.

—Que…que… yo —Sentía su rostro arder y sus palabras eran torpes, nunca esperó esa pregunta por parte de él.

—No hace falta que lo digas —Interrumpió —Una vez me dijiste que nunca te lo preguntaste ni te lo imaginaste pero sin saberlo te habías enamorado de papá —Ho sonrió ampliamente al igual que Natsu.

_No__cabe__duda__que__es__su__hijo_, pensó Lucy al verlo sonreír.

—Tal vez soy muy despistado y no se si hice bien en preguntar pero —Hizo una pausa —No conocí mucho a papá y tampoco se como eran ustedes pero siempre me dijiste que lo querías mucho y que eras muy feliz y desde que llegamos te he visto triste, por eso… por eso —Se vio interrumpido por el abrazo de su madre.

—Gracias Ho —Susurró tiernamente —Pero eso dependerá de Natsu —Aunque le doliera sabía que era la verdad, porque tras su pequeña charla con su yo mayor y meditar sobre eso supo que se había enamorado de Natsu y cada vez crecía más, pero también fue rechazada por lo que le daba miedo arriesgarse.

—Creí que era Happy quien estaba aprendiendo de Juvia —Comentó Ted sosteniendo su caña de pescar tranquilamente.

—Y yo no creí que te gustara la pesca —Comentó Charle saliendo de su escondite.

—Es algo que está en los genes, después de todo somos gatos —Respondió sin perder la calma.

Charle caminó hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿Qué has visto? —Preguntó Ted bastante serio.

—Lo suficiente —Murmuró la gata.

— ¿Sorprendida? —

—A decir verdad, no —Ted dirigió su vista a ella —Si te pones a pensar era bastante obvio, ellos son los hijos de nuestros miembros y tú su exceed —Ahora era ella quien volteó a verlo.

Ted sonrió de medio lado.

—Después de todo tengo suerte de que la mayoría de mis genes fueran de mi madre —

—Lo malo es que también sacaste algo de él —Comentó observando el lago.

—No es tan malo, pero ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la idea? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No es si me acostumbre o no, después de todo solo es una posibilidad —Respondió bastante sonrojada.

—La misma madre de la que estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo —Comentó el minino.

—No te conozco lo suficiente —Inició observándolo con una sonrisa —Pero debo admitir que como has aguantado mucho también estoy orgullosa —Ambos sonrieron aun más hasta percatarse de un tercer sujeto en el lugar.

—Ch-Charle… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? —Cuestionó Happy de forma dramática malinterpretando la escena.

—Happy espera no es lo que piensas — Y ahora ¿Por qué le seguía el juego? No estaban haciendo nada malo y sobre todo no eran nada como para darle explicaciones.

Happy la ignoró por completo dirigiéndose a Ted.

—Esto aun no ha terminado, conquistare a Charle y tú terminaras llorando —Señaló bastante decidido, después se dirigió a ella —Voy a recuperarte Charle —

— ¡Que no estábamos haciendo nada! —Gritó exasperada.

—Ríndete no puedes ganar ahora que tengo a Juvia-sensei —Declaró bastante confiado a su rival.

— ¿Otra vez estás ignorándome? —Habló con la baga esperanza de que prestara atención.

—No tienes porque preocuparte —Exclamó dirigiéndose a la gata —Tú serás mi centro de atención cuando haya terminado con él —

— ¡Que te equivocas él no es lo que tú piensas él es! —Calló de pronto, claro no podía decirlo tan abiertamente y menos a Happy, si lo hacía en menos de media hora toda Magnolia lo sabría.

—Lo vez, estas dudando otra vez —Expresó señalándola —Pero yo te sacare de ese engaño en el que te ha metido ese mentiroso —

— ¡Que no! —Cada vez estaba más desesperada.

—Yo mejor me voy —Comentó Ted desplegando sus alas para irse.

—Si, eso, escapa mientras puedas no puedes cobarde —Era mejor irse antes de perder por completo la paciencia con su padre.

—Ted no —

—Créeme que es lo mejor, hablaremos luego —Exclamó emprendiendo el vuelo.

—Eso nunca ¡Charle es mía! —

— ¡Happy! —Reprimió completamente roja.

—Aquí estoy mi amada Charle —Respondió con su pinta de enamorado sin prestar atención a nada más.

Charle suspiró, ¿En verdad terminaría con él? Eso lo dudaba y mucho, sin esperar más tiempo también se fue.

Happy permaneció en el lago más tiempo meditando, fue una suerte que llegara a tiempo para evitar que ellos se besaran, no, no fue la suerte fue su corazón y él lo sabía, su corazón le dijo que fuera al lago y así lo hizo bueno el y su estomago que pedía un pescado, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, él ganaría y tomaría a su amada Charle como premio.

Levi estaba nerviosa y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Gajeel no apartaba la vista de ella ni por un segundo y en los dos días pasados desde que regresó de su misión era igual se sentía acosada por el dragón de hierro.

—Levi-chan ¿Estés bien? —Preguntó Jet a su lado al verla tan nerviosa.

—Si, no es nada, no se preocupen chicos —Respondió de forma nerviosa.

Pero Gajeel no dejaba de pensar en lo que el niño le dijo o mejor dicho lo que le quiso decir de no ser por la otra mocosa.

Suspiró, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, lo mejor era averiguarlo por si mismo así tuviera que sacarles la información por la fuerza.

Layla suspiró agotada por fin logró escapar de su padre después de horas de persecución, pudo habérselo quitado de encima con dándole una paliza pero eso habría tomado tiempo y aun en ese tiempo le sería difícil ganarle.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Natsu-san? —Le cuestionó Wendy a su lado.

—N-no lo odio —Respondió sonrojada desviando la mirada —Es complicado —Suspiró rendida al fin.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? —

—No, está bien, es algo que debo resolver sola —Sonrió para alegrar a su compañera —Es cierto, lo olvide por completo —Dijo buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.

Después de unos segundos sacó una fotografía la cual le entrego a la maga dragón.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó extrañada, en la imagen se veía una versión mayor de ella con su cuerpo bastante desarrollado similar a su versión de edoras.

—Esa fotografía me la dio tu yo del futuro y me dijo que te la entregara pero con todo lo que ha pasado y esta semana de locos lo había olvidado hasta ayer que terminé de organizar mis cosas y la encontré —Explicó Layla —Aunque aun no entiendo porque me lo ha pedido —

—Crecí —Susurró extrañando a la Dragneel —Me hice _grande_ —Exclamó bastante feliz.

— ¿Qué? Wendy-san ¿Qué quieres decir con? —

— ¡Me hice _grande_! El dibujo de Reedus estaba mal —Sonreía de oreja a oreja bastante feliz.

Layla arqueó una ceja confundida ahora si no entendía absolutamente nada, encogió los hombros resignada al no encontrar lógica mientras Wendy celebraba el haber _crecido._

* * *

><p><strong>bien... la utima idea me salio de ultima hora, no sabia que mas poner para algarlo un poco y no dejarlos con un capi tan corto, queria meter algo mas grande entre Gajeel y Levi pero al final nada salio... espero no haberlos desepcionado mucho...<strong>

**sayo!**


	8. Padre vs hija: Batalla de dragón slayers

**lamento la tardanza, trate de traer el capi para el 15 pero me fue imposible por dos razones y la principal el tiempo -.- que novedad... por si alguien no entendio fue sarcasmo... bueno e aqui uno de los capis mas reveladores del fic (?) bueno tal vez exagere un poquito... pero eso si, este capi me costó un poquito terminarlo ya que las ideas tardaron un poquito en salir y justo despues de lo de Juvia y Happy no sabia bien que poner pero una vez que pase ese tramo el resto de ms ideas encajaron... esta bien ya basta de aburrirlos con tanto bla, bla y les dejo el capi...**

**PD: notas al final xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Padre vs hija: Batalla de dragón slayers<strong>

Ted suspiró derrotado era obvio que su padre nunca se iba a rendir y hay iban otra vez.

—Está vez te derrotaré y reclamare a mi Charle —Espectó Happy decidido.

—Oye que no soy un trofeo —Reclamó la felina molesta al ser ignorada nuevamente.

—Prepárate para perder no tienes oportunidad contra el alumno de Juvia —Exclamó Juvia bastante segura.

— ¿Cómo es qué tiene tiempo para esto si no se despega de sus hijos? —Comentó Ted con una gota resbalando de su nuca.

—Juvia es una experta en estos temas, no por nada derrotó a Lucy —

— ¡Que dejen de meterme como una perdedora! —Gritó molesta ante la _afirmación_ de la maga de agua.

—Pero en estos momentos Gray-sama cuida de ellos, somos como una familia que tiene años juntos, es porque somos el uno para el otro —Expresó ensoñadora.

Todos a excepción de Happy la vieron con pena ajena.

—Como sea, vas a perder —Sentenció el gato azul.

— ¿Cuál es la prueba está vez? —Cuestionó arto de todo el circo.

—Será la prueba definitiva, quien le de el mejor regalo a Charle gana —Explicó bastante confiado.

Ted suspiró antes de dirigirse a la barra.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás huyendo? —Inquirió con burla y superioridad —Lo sabia soy mejor que tú y Charle es mía —

— ¿Hasta cuando seré tratada como un objeto? —Cuestionó la gata con el mismo tono resignado de su hijo.

—Voy por mi presente, adelántate si quieres —

—Presumido —Masculló Happy —Aquí tienes Charle —Exclamó meloso extendiendo un pescado.

—Ya la tienes Happy —Aseguró Juvia.

—No lo quiero —Despreció cortante la felina.

Ambos quedaron de piedra ante la fría actitud de la gata.

—Toma un té, te ayudara —Comentó Ted extendiendo la taza.

—Gracias —Aceptó tranquilamente tomando el té ante la mirada desencajada de Happy y Juvia.

—Volví a perder —Exclamó derrotado el exceed.

Ted suspiró nuevamente volteando a ver a su madre quien también suspiró derrotada, solo había una forma de parar esa locura y ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo afuera madre? —Cuestiono el gato blanco sorprendiendo a varios incluidos el mismo Happy y Juvia.

—Me parece bien, así puedo buscar a Wendy —Accedió Charle siguiendo a su hijo.

—E-eso n-no puede ser, eso quiere decir que —Señaló Happy sin salir de su asombro.

Ambos se detuvieron expectantes a lo que el exceed diría ¿Tal vez se excedieron?

— ¡Es un amor prohibido! —Exclamaron Juvia y Happy a la vez señalándolos ante una multitud que los veía con una gota tras la nuca ¿Cómo demonios llegaron a esa loca conclusión? Bueno eran Happy y Juvia después de todo.

— ¿Acaso no tiene otro lugar donde decir tonterías? —Cuestionó Charle molesta.

—No, hoy no —Se limitaron a decir los dos moviendo su palma frente a ellos negando.

—Mejor nos vamos —Comentó Ted tomando a su madre llevándola afuera antes de que se decidiera por matar a su padre por idiota.

— ¡Gane! —Celebró Happy después de que se hubieran ido —Y todo gracias a Juvia-sensei —

—Juvia está apenada, Juvia realmente no hizo la gran cosa —

— ¿Están concientes de que técnicamente nunca hubo una disputa por amor? —Les cuestionó Lucy siendo ignorada nuevamente por la celebración de ambos.

—Déjalos madre, son mas felices así —Comentó Layla tomando un jugo de naranja en la mesa donde se encontraba la familia, bueno casi toda solo faltaba el chico de cabellera rosa.

— ¿Y seguirán así en el futuro? —Cuestionó temiendo lo peor.

—Pues —Hizo una pequeña pausa pero lo suficiente para que fuera interrumpida por.

—Natsu ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Lucy al notar a su escandaloso compañero entrar como solo él lo sabe hacer cuando está molesto, en otras palabras armando un escándalo.

— ¡Layla! —Gritó desde la entrada ignorando la pregunta de Lucy ya tenía demasiadas en la cabeza por culpa de esa niña de hebras rosas y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más por las respuestas y para colmo el pensar no era su fuerte — ¡Ya estoy harto! Ahora mismo me dirás por que te comportas de esa forma conmigo —Exigió Salamander señalando a su hija.

— ¿Me pasas las papas fritas Ho? —Interrogó ignorando olímpicamente el escándalo de su padre lo cual no le causó la menor gracia.

— ¡Te estoy hablando maldición! ¡Ya me cansé de todo esto! —

—Natsu, cálmate —Trató de tranquilizar su compañera rubia.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Cómo puedo calmarme si no la entiendo para nada! ¡Y no me lo explica! —Vociferaba molesto junto con otros improperios.

Layla por su parte fingía no escuchar absolutamente nada concentrada solo en la lectura de un libro que le prestó su tía Levi.

— ¡Al menos finge prestarme atención! —

— ¡Natsu! —Reprendió Lucy al no encontrar otra forma de clamar al mago de fuego.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos frente a la niña.

—No pienso dejarte sin que antes me expliques todo —Exigió más tranquilo pero aun con un semblante molesto.

Layla suspiró derrotada, si había algo que los Dragneel podían estar orgullosos era de su terquedad y eso se lo había dicho su madre y ella misma lo comprobó muchas veces tanto en ella como en su hermano.

—Está bien, ¿Quieres una explicación? Te la daré —Comentó cerrando su libro para después dejarlo de lado —Pero si logras vencerme —Sonrió de la misma forma que Natsu mostrando su dentadura, ahora si parecían padre e hija.

—Me parece perfecto —

— ¿De verdad vas a pelear? —Interrogó Lucy sin esperar respuesta prosiguió —No lo permitiré, Natsu no puedes pelear con Layla —

—Es ella quien me lo pide —Se defendió el chico.

—No Natsu, no lo permito es tu hija y eso no lo permitiré —Se colocó entre ambos con sus brazos extendidos y tratando de contener las lagrimas —No los dejare pelear entre ustedes —

—Lucy —Susurró Natsu un tanto contrariado.

Si bien a él no le molestaba mucho tener que pelear con su hija, claro conteniéndose para no lastimarla, como era su costumbre no pensó en su compañera siendo Layla también su hija y teniendo en cuenta su pasado con su padre es lógico que reaccione así.

—No te preocupes madre —Tranquilizó Layla antes de que Natsu pudiera retirarse —Prometo no lastimarlo… mucho —

—Layla no deberías —La Heartfilia trató de disuadir a su hija pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

—Se lo del abuelo y tú —Contestó secamente —Precisamente por eso si quiero evitar que esa historia se repita tenemos que hacer esto —Dijo pasando por su lado caminando a la salida.

—Layla nee-san tiene razón —Comentó Ho —Yo tampoco se mucho ya que tenía solo tres años pero si se que es la única forma para que ella pueda sentirse mejor al lado de papá —

— ¿Vienes o no? —Inquirió la niña casi en la salida del gremio.

Natsu la siguió, justo detrás de ellos Lucy y Ho iban de cerca, poco después se les unieron el resto del gremio.

— ¿Estás preparada? —Preguntó Natsu seriamente.

—No creas que me contendré solo porque eres mi padre, al contrario pienso pelear en serio —

—Adelante —Retó el mayor.

—Me voy por medio día y me encuentro con que el idiota peleará contra su propia hija —Comentó Gray apareciendo junto a Lucy y Ho, con él sus hijos.

—Gray ¿Dónde estabas? —Cuestionó Lucy al recién llegado.

—Quería probar las habilidades de estos chicos —Respondió secamente —Pero mira que llegar a este extremo, no tiene vergüenza —

—Gray tu ropa —Exclamó Cana desde su espalda.

— ¡Maldición, no otra vez! —

—Papá deberías tratar de curarte ese feo habito —Reprendió Hinata con resignación.

—Oni-sama, tus pantalones —Señaló Sora cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¡No puede ser! —

—Es una suerte que Sora-chan no sea una pervertida como su padre —Comentó Ho secamente.

Por su parte la mencionada enrojeció al máximo al imaginarse a ella misma desvistiéndose y quedar expuesta sin darse cuenta.

—Cuidado con lo que dices idiota —Regañó Hinata al notar el estado de su hermana.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota pequeño pervertido? —Retó el menor de los Dragneel.

— ¿A quién crees tú cabeza de aire caliente? —Devolvió el pequeño mago de hielo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—La pelea será entre mi padre y yo así que guarden silencio —Reprendió Layla con su puño en alto.

—Pero ¿Por qué no empiezas?, ¿Ya te arrepentiste? —Interrogó Natsu con burla.

—Por su puesto que no —Volteó a verlo directamente de forma seria antes de sonreír —Pero que no se te olvide que tú lo pediste —Exclamó antes de correr a una gran velocidad en dirección a Natsu.

—Dame tu mejor go —No pudo terminar su frase cuando fue impactado el puño de la niña en su rostro lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —Señalo seria nuevamente, a su mente llegaban cada uno de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Esto aun no acaba, es mi turno —Señaló golpeando sus puños.

— ¡Natsu, no, detente, no lo hagas! —Gritó Lucy asustada intentando entrar pero fue detenida por Ho negando con su cabeza.

— ¡Karyu no hokou! —Vociferó lanzando una bola de fuego que impacto a Layla directamente.

Por unos momentos las flamas cubrieron el lugar donde la niña se encontraba hasta que fueron devoradas por ella de una forma más refinada que Salamander.

—Gracias por la comida —Exclamó de la misma manera — ¿Olvidas qué también soy una dragón slayer? —

—Basta por favor —Pidió nuevamente Lucy tratando de detener todo eso.

—Será mejor que terminemos esto rápido, no me gusta que mamá llore —Exclamó secamente Layla.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Concordó Natsu cubriendo sus puños en llamas.

—Eso no servirá —

—No estés tan segura —Replicó Natsu bastante confiado.

— ¿Recuerdas que dije qué creé mi propio estilo de magia? —Interrogó la pequeña maga.

— ¿Lo hiciste? No lo recuerdo —Respondió Natsu dejando a todos con una gota detrás de sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué vio mamá en ti? —Cuestionó consiguiendo molestarlo —No importa, ahora te la mostrare —Las palmas de la niña se cubrieron de un tono dorado similar al de loki pero con la diferencia que parecían pequeños soles.

Layla notó algo extraño al ver en su llavero tintinear una pequeña luz dorada.

—Pues ¿Qué esperas? —Interrogó Natsu lanzando una serie de golpes bloqueados con las palmas de la niña con una enorme facilidad — ¡Karyu no takken! —Vociferó lanzando su golpe final siendo bloqueado por Layla como si nada.

— ¿Eso fue todo? —Interrogó sin inmutarse.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Cómo es qué después de todos esos golpes puede estar como si nada? Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo pudo bloquearlos?

—Vaya, de verdad no eres ni la sombra de lo que serás —Comentó la niña tajante —Ahora te mostraré el nivel de un mago clase S de nuestro tiempo —

La misma luz brillante de sus manos apareció en sus piernas justo antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado reapareciendo detrás de Natsu.

—Demasiado lento —Exclamó petando a Natsu por la espalda.

Apoyando su mano en el piso consiguió maniobrar y caer de pie solo para observar el lugar donde Layla estaba completamente vació.

— ¿Dónde estás buscando? —Cuestionó la niña desde las alturas antes de caer precipitadamente en dirección a Natsu.

Logró evadir el golpe por muy poco siendo espectador de cómo Layla creaba un enorme cráter con el golpe, de haberlo recibido ya estaría noqueado.

—Aun no termina —Afirmó lanzándose en otro rápido ataque golpeando a su padre justo en el estomago arrojándolo bastante alejado de ella.

— ¿Qué fue… eso? —Cuestionó Natsu tratando de reincorporarse.

— ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? —Lucy estaba sorprendida por la forma en la que Layla se movía pero más aun el verla apalear a Natsu de esa forma aun así quería que pararan.

—Es la magia que Layla creó fusionando dos tipos principales de magia, su magia celestial y su poder de dragón slayer pero agregó un tercero del cual no sabemos nada —Explicó Ho a medias.

—Terminemos con esto —Exclamó la niña chocando sus puños.

— ¡Je! El fuego no me afecta —Se mofó Natsu tratando de reincorporarse.

—No, pero esto si —Colocó ambos brazos a sus lados antes de unirlos al frente — ¡Star light! —

Apenas fue consiente de la esfera de luz tan reluciente como una estrella real antes de que esta lo impactara dejándolo incapaz de continuar con el combate.

— ¡Natsu perdió! —Gritó impactado el felino azul.

— ¡Natsu! —De inmediato Lucy fue a su encuentro — ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó hincándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien —Pero la mueca de dolor después de eso no resulto tan creíble.

Layla se colocó al otro lado emanando la misma luz de sus manos colocándolas sobre Natsu.

—Layla —Trató de detener la rubia al creer que quería continuar.

—Tranquila, esta magia también sirve para sanar, la razón es que se alimenta de la magia tanto del ambiente como la propia o la del enemigo pero puedo usarla para transferir magia a un tercero —Explicó cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo —La e usado varias veces para curar a Ho, funciona más rápido en los Dragón slayer —Sus manos temblaban y su voz cada vez sonaba más forzada.

—Layla tú —Una vez más fue interrumpida por el sollozo de su hija.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla antes de ser detenida por la mano de Natsu.

—Estuviste excelente —Felicitó el mago de fuego mostrando su dentadura —Ahora ya tomé una decisión, pero aun quiero que me expliques que pasó —

—Nunca te vas a rendir ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó tratando de sonar molesta —De acuerdo, pero tengo que probar algo así que lo haremos en dos días —Accedió.

Como era su costumbre no entendió pero tampoco le dio importancia al igual que Lucy, sin esperar a que su hija terminara de sanarlo se levantó tan solo para poder abrazarla.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —Ni él mismo supo porque se lo dijo pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Layla no pudo soportar más y nuevamente se dejó vencer por el llanto esta vez en el hombro de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>al fin! despues de años de busqueda (?) ok no... bueno en el siguiente cap se vera el porque de todo este embrollo, ¿que paso entre Layla y Natsu para que ella terminara asi?, ¿porque los enviaron al pasado?, ¿que fue lo que sucedio en el futuro?, ¿porque Gray se desnuda?, bueno creo que eso ya se aclaro hace tiempo xD<strong>

**pero regresando al tema... la idea del "amor prohibido" me salio en el momento xD bueno con algo tenia que terminar todo el embroyo sin dejarlo como algo barato... tal vez dentro de dos capis se vea un NaLu mas solido... y que solido si logro darle coherencia a las cosas... ruegen porque si...**

**sayo!**


	9. Recordando el futuro

**Lo prometido es deuda y antes de que se las gasten queriendo cobrar intereses les traigo la conti antes de que se cumpla el mes de la ultima... al fin veran el porque estan hay y cual es proposito de todo eso, ademas del porque Layla le guarda tanto rencor a su padre, en fin lo que querian saber, pero aun asi deje huecos... o eso creo ^^u...**

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando el futuro.<strong>

Dos días después todo el gremio estaba reunido afuera del edificio de este con la pequeña Layla frente a ellos, entre la multitud se encontraba también un representante del consejo de magia llamado por Makarov.

— ¿Por qué hay alguien del consejo aquí? —Preguntó Natsu desconfiado, en especial después de lo ocurrido en los exámenes clase S

—Porque yo le pedí al maestro que lo llamara, esto también es algo de lo que ellos deben saber —Respondió su hija con voz firme.

Después de que terminara de llorar se fue diciendo solo _volveré en dos días_ y no volvió a verla hasta ese mismo día hace tan solo unos minutos apareciendo de la nada ordenando que la siguieran.

—Bien, antes de empezar les explicaré lo que voy a hacer así que presten atención, en especial tú padre —Recalcó observando al Dragneel que como era de esperar se molestó — ¿Recuerdan esta llave? —Preguntó mostrando la misma llave que usó para invocar a la versión adulta de Lucy.

—Es la misma que usaste para aparecer a mi yo del futuro —

—Exacto, en mi pelea con papá noté un reacción peculiar en la llave con mi magia, así que le pedí a tía Levi que me prestara sus lentes para poder investigar un poco en las bibliotecas, después de encontrar lo que buscaba solo fue cuestión de practicar pero la verdad me tomo menos de lo que esperaba —

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver la llave con que nos cuentes que pasará? —Preguntó Natsu molesto por tanta charla que para él era inútil.

—A eso iba —Respondió molesta su hija —No se los voy contar, se los mostraré —Exclamó extrañando a todos ¿Mostrárselos?

—Pero ¿Cómo? —

—Con la llave por su puesto —Contestó rápidamente — Llave de los recuerdos: ¡Ábrete! —Está vez en lugar de una Lucy adulta apareció una nube negra que poco a poco se extendió sobre todos hasta cubrirlos.

— ¿Qué es este sitio? —Preguntó la rubia con algo de temor.

—No te preocupes madre, no les pasará nada —Confortó la niña —Ahora vean —Ordenó posando su vista al frente donde una imagen de una Lucy mayor junto a un Natsu mayor jugaban con una niña de cabellera rosa de unos 5 años y la rubia cargaba a un niño de aproximadamente un año en sus brazos.

—Esa es —Exclamó Ho asombrado.

—Eso fue poco antes de que todo pasara —De pronto la imagen desapareció y el lugar se convirtió en una ciudad destruida e incendiándose, con personas corriendo por todas partes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Lucy con miedo.

—No sabemos quien o como lo hizo —Comenzó secamente como si hablara de forma automática —Lo único que sabemos es que esa bestia no era como ninguna otra, Acnologia era un gatito indefenso ante ella y no había nadie que le pudiera hacer frente —

De la nada frente a ellos apareció un monstruo de tres cabezas, un par de alas similares a las de un ave y otras dos como un dragón, sus patas eran enormes garras como las de un felino al igual que la cabeza central, la de la derecha era la de un dragón y la de la siquiera parecía un halcón, su cuerpo parecía cubierto por una especie de coraza negra y poseía 7 colas de diferente color.

— ¿Qué demonios es ese monstruo? —Cuestionó aterrado el enviado del consejo.

—Quimera, eso era todo lo que sabíamos, su nombre —Continuó la niña —Apareció de la nada y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso —

La imagen se modificó levemente a lo que parecía otra ciudad pero con el mismo aspecto que la anterior, ahí algunos metros lejos de la bestia se observaban a las dos familias Dragneel y Fullbuster, Layla de 7 años, Ho de tres al igual que Hinata y una Juvia embarazada de al parecer unos ocho meses al lado de ellos Happy, Charle y un gatito blanco que pudieron identificar como Ted.

—Somos —

—Nosotros —

Tanto Lucy como Natsu estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían al igual que el resto del gremio.

— ¿Natsu? —Preguntó la Lucy adulta al ver a su esposo separarse de ellas y dirigirse a la bestia, el terror la invadió — ¡Natsu, alto, no vayas es muy peligroso! —Gritó desesperada al ver las intenciones del hombre.

—Lucy, lamento hacerles esto, se que lo prometí pero por favor huyan —Exclamó secamente el Dragon slayer sin voltear a ver a su familia.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando idiota? ¡¿No pensarás? —

—Lucy, crecí sin padre o madre desde que Igneel desapareció, tú perdiste a ambos, no dejes que ellos pasen por lo mismo —

—Papá —Llamó el pequeño Ho.

Natsu lo observó de reojo antes de quitarse la bufanda y colocársela a su hijo.

—Cuídala bien, y a tú madre y hermana ¿Si? —Pidió cariñosamente al niño.

—Papá, no, ¡Por favor no vayas! —Suplicó entre lagrimas Layla aforrándose a su pierna.

—Lo siento —Exclamó secamente bajando a su altura —Eres la mayor, cuida bien de tú hermano, tienes que ser fuerte —Aconsejó levantándose.

Volteó a ver nuevamente a su esposa.

—Lamento haberte rechazado antes, estaba confundido, pero todo lo que me has dado nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, gracias Lucy —Dijo antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la quimera.

— ¡Papá! —Gritaron los dos niños a la vez.

— ¡Natsu! —Gritó desesperada intentando ir tras él pero una mano la detuvo —Gray —

—Lo siento Lucy, te encargo a Hinata y Juvia —

—No, Gray, ¿Tú también? —

—El idiota no podrá solo —Contestó lo más tranquilo posible.

—Juvia también irá —Vociferó firme.

—No, no irás —Negó rápidamente el mago de hielo —Estás embarazada, no estás en condiciones para una pelea y menos con los niños aquí, es nuestra única opción —

—Pero —

—Pero nada, Lucy, por favor —Pidió Gray nuevamente.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior con impotencia y asintió.

—No vayan a morir ¿Quedo claro? —Declaró tratando de sonar molesta.

—No te preocupes, vengaremos a Erza —Exclamó antes de salir corriendo al igual que el Dragneel.

— ¿Erza? —Dijo el Gray del presente con duda.

—Ella murió a manos de esa bestia poco antes —Informó sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

—Vamos —Ordenó Lucy tomando la mano de Juvia y Ho para correr.

La maga de agua también tomó la mano de su hijo.

— ¿Qué estás esperando Happy? —Preguntó una irritada Charle al ver al gato azul parado como estatua.

—Lo siento Charle, Natsu y yo siempre estamos juntos —Expresó sonriendo el felino.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? ¡Tú no puedes luchar contra eso! —

—Lo se, aun así tengo que ayudarle —

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Gritó desesperada — Después de todo este tiempo, cuando al fin lograste que cayera ¡Ahora piensas dejarme! —

—Lo siento Charle, cuida a Ted por favor —Se disculpó extendiendo sus alas.

—No —Susurró con miedo.

— ¿Padre? —Murmuró el pequeño sin entender mucho la situación.

—Ted cuida a tu madre —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir volando.

Charle en un rápido movimiento tomó a su hijo en brazos volando velozmente en dirección contraria a Happy.

Durante la carrera solo se escuchaban los sollozos y gritos desesperados de los niños llamando a sus padres.

Happy llegó en el momento justo para evitar que Natsu fuera aplastado por una pata de la bestia.

—Happy, viniste —Exclamó feliz Natsu al verse salvado por su fiel compañero.

— ¡Eye! Somos un equipo —Respondió el felino.

— ¡Je! Ahora mostrémosle a este monstruo de lo que es capaz Fairy tail —

— ¡Eye, sr! —Con su grito de guerra se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque pero ninguno parecía hacerle el más mínimo rasguño.

Justo cuando la bestia con cabeza de halcón estaba por lanzar una bola de relámpagos un rayo cayó sobre ella lanzando la esfera en otra dirección.

—Pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a Erza mal nacido —Escupió con odio el hombre de cabellera azul y un tatuaje en su rostro.

—Jerall —Susurró Natsu sorprendido — ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? ¡Piensa en tu hijo, no puedes arriésgate así! —

—Eso hago —Respondió secamente sin dejar de ver a la quimera.

— ¡Eso no es cierto maldito, si no, no estarías aquí! —Refutó iracundo.

— ¡Natsu! Dime ¿Qué le diré cuándo me pregunte sobre su madre? —Cuestionó tensando su mandíbula — ¿Cómo voy a verlo a los ojos y decirle qué no pude salvarla? No pude salvar a Erza, pero por lo menos quiero ser capaz de vengarla, este monstruo merece su _castigo _—Su voz era gélida y llenas de ira y rencor, su rostro era cubierto por las lagrimas.

—Jerall —Natsu meditó unos segundos —Pateémosle el trasero —

— ¡Eye! —

— ¡Estoy encendido! —

Después de esa parte no se veía mucho solo explosiones y casas derrumbándose por los ataques antes de que una enorme luz cubriera a todos y estallaran en una explosión ascendente cuando terminó no había absolutamente nada en el lugar.

—Después de eso nuestros padres fueron considerados héroes pero —

La imagen cambió a una Layla frente a una tumba donde tenía escrito el nombre de su padre.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó dolida y furiosa — ¡Padre idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos? —Cayó de rodillas llorando con fuerza.

El resto comprendió todo, de hay el odio y rencor que profesaba por Natsu desde que llegó.

—Te odio —Repitió nuevamente la menor —Pero me volveré fuerte, más fuerte que tú, que mamá, más fuerte que nadie y no dejaré morir a nadie ni tampoco los abandonaré, lo juro —Prometió decidida y firme la niña.

—Todos creímos que había terminado, ese fue nuestro mayor error —Continuó la Layla de 12 años —Para nosotros fue hace solo unas semanas —

Nuevamente las explosiones y el terror se mostraban frente a ellos pero esta vez la bestia parecía más grande y con más colas.

—Ella regresó y en menos de una semana arrasó con medio Fiore y los gremios, fueran o no oficiales, para ese monstruo no había diferencia, en el último intento varios gremios se unieron entre ellos Fairy tail —

Nuevamente se observaba una batalla contra la bestia, esta vez eran muchos más pero no parecían hacer ninguna diferencia en la lucha, varios conocidos y otros que no eran asesinados brutalmente por la quimera sin parar.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el monstruo trató de matar a Levi siendo detenido por Gajeel gritando que no dejaría que lastimara a su esposa muriendo después de ser impactado por una esfera eléctrica de la cabeza de halcón.

— ¡Gajeel! —Gritó Levi impactada mientras veía caer el cuerpo inerte de su esposo antes de correr en su auxilio pero fue interceptada por una cola de la bestia que la atravesó por el estomago.

La sorpresa, el asco y el miedo eran palpables, muchos de los magos que se sentían orgullosos de sus fuerzas morían uno a uno sin remedio.

Sin resistirlo más Layla cambió de imagen.

—Layla, escucha bien hija, toma esto —Ordenó su madre entregándole sus llaves.

—Pero mamá, tú no podrás defenderte si yo tengo —Caminaban ellas, el resto de los niños y Juvia por una especie de pasadizo hasta que su madre se detuvo de pronto.

—Si esto sale bien no las voy a necesitar pero tú si, y esta horrible pesadilla será solo eso, una pesadilla —Aseguró su madre continuando el camino hasta llegar a una sala donde se encontraba Ultear.

— ¿Ultear-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones los enviaré al pasado ahora mismo con mi Arca del tiempo —Exclamó preparando los últimos toques.

— ¿Viajaremos en el tiempo? —Cuestionó esta vez a su madre totalmente confundida.

—No amor, solo ustedes —Respondió la rubia.

— ¿Qué? No oka-sama —Llamó Sora con miedo.

—No debes temer mi angelito, tú hermano te cuidará ¿Verdad? —Exclamó de una forma muy cariñosa y materna Juvia.

Hinata asintió intentando no llorar.

— ¡No quiero! —Gritó Ho molesto y desesperado.

—Ho, hijo tranquilo, escúchame —

— ¡No quiero! —Repitió — ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero pelear, yo! —

— ¡Ho!, escucha, sé como te sientes, pero si hacen esto no solo estaré con ustedes si no su padre también —

— ¿Mi papá? —Preguntó esperanzado sujetando su bufanda.

—Así es, prométeme que lograran cambiar este horrible futuro —

—Lo prometo —

—No hay mucho tiempo Quimera ya viene, hay que hacerlo ya —Exclamó Ultear seriamente —Solo una ultima advertencia, no sean imprudentes incluso la más leve intromisión en alguna parte del tiempo lo cambiará todo y si no tienen cuidado puede que en lugar de unir a sus padres terminen logrando que ellos se odien, así que sean prudentes y suerte —Explicó la maga del tiempo antes de activar su magia cubriéndolos en una esfera.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y nuevamente se encontraban a las afueras del gremio.

—Lo siguiente que supimos es que estábamos en el bosque con nuestros padres cuando nos encontraron —Exclamó la niña aun sin dar la cara.

—No hay problema —Comentó Natsu ganando la mirada furiosa de su hija —Solo hay que entrenar lo suficiente para poder vencerlo, después de todo tenemos años antes de que eso pase —Exclamó confiado.

—No —Interrumpió la niña —Por eso estamos aquí, según los reportes la creación de esa bestia inició después de que ustedes lucharan contra Acnologia y justo ahora está en desarrollo —

—Eso es un grave problema —Comentó el enviado del consejo —Reportaré esto al consejo de magia para que tomen cartas en el asunto, mientras tanto procuren no meterse en líos —Ordenó retirándose del lugar.

Natsu estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él de no ser por sus compañeros que lo detuvieron.

—Por el momento es lo mejor —Exclamó Makarov con clama.

— ¡Viejo! —

—Tranquilízate Natsu —Ordenó un poco molesto —Tú mismo lo viste, ese monstruo venció a todos sin problemas y tú ni siquiera pudiste con tu hija, por el momento es imposible que le ganes si llegas a encontrarte con él —

Natsu bajó su cabeza molesto al entender que tenía razón, su fuerza no era suficiente en esos momentos, volteó a ver a Lucy sonriendo levemente, sus dudas ahora estaban disueltas y era hora del siguiente paso, pero ¿Cómo darlo?

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu en el proximo cap... eso creo xp depende de como me quede, pero eso si, se vera aunque sea un poco, tal vez mucho con suerte y si mi mente me da para eso, ahora tambien se integrara un poco mas el GaLe, y si que habra un GrayJuvia en el proximo cap, ademas con lo del manga de la semana pasada tal vez se me de lo de darles un avance mas rapido al asunto de ellos, ahora muchas parejas ya se enteraron de su futuro y muchos supieron de que forma murieron pero el mas feliz, aunque no lo puse, claro que es Happy ya lo leeremos haciendo mas de sus ocurrencias despues de la informacion tan grandiosa para el.<strong>

**y la mision quedo clara, pero podran ganar?... digan lo que quieran mi final ya esta pensado... ok no tanto pero si la mayoria xD**

**sayo!**


	10. La resonancia del futuro

**hola!... perdon! T.T se que me tarde, se me juntaron una y mil cosas... ¬¬ ademas de que ni tiempo me daban y estube enfero un par de dias y parece que a la tos le guste mucho porque no me deja, pero igual sigo como si no la tubiera xD en fin, lo prometido es deuda.**

**debo decir que el NaLu pudo quedarme un poco OOc con Natsu y GrayJu me quedo mejor de lo esperado... .-. pero creo que me pase un poquito con Erza y solo me queda decir que estamos entrando en la recta final del fic :3 si, lo se, es corto y es triste, pero igual muchas ideas llegan a mi cabeza con otros fics y muy posiblemente regrese con otro mas de FT y claro esta pareja como protagonista y claro junto con las que ven aqui.**

* * *

><p><strong>La resonancia del futuro.<strong>

Después de haber visto los sucesos del futuro gracias a Layla el gremio entero permaneció en silencio en lo que restaba del día asimilando la información y otros pocos pensando en que hacer sobre las nuevas noticias o preguntándose ¿Cómo terminaron así?

Los niños por su parte se separaron de todos negándose a decir algo más, en parte porque aun permanecía fresco el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido y otra porque ya había interferido demasiado y ellos mismos tenían que decidir que hacer a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué crees qué pasará ahora? —Preguntó Ho observando el techo a su hermana en casa de su madre.

—No lo se, pero ya hicimos todo ahora solo queda saber que es lo que harán —Respondió tranquilamente sentada frente a un escritorio y hojas en blanco, con una pluma en su boca.

Recordaba que su madre solía contarle que ella en su juventud le gustaba escribir pero después de la muerte de su padre le fue imposible seguir con eso, aunque de vez en cuando escribía pero eran cartas a su madre, de alguna forma el habito pasó a ella solo que nunca escribió ninguna carta solo uno que otro poema pero ahora estaba en blanco.

—Conociéndolos mañana habrá un gran escándalo dentro del gremio —Comentó la rubia entrando a su casa.

— ¿Mamá? —Dijeron ambos niños un poco sorprendidos de ver a Lucy en ese lugar.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —Comentó su hija dejando la pluma en el escritorio y acercándose a ella.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero con todo lo que nos mostraron el gremio está muy callado y distraído y es difícil tratar de hablar con alguien, así que decidí volver —Contestó abrazando a ambos niños.

— ¿Tú no estas confundida o temerosa? —Cuestionó nuevamente la Dragneel.

—No puedo negar que tengo miedo —Exclamó de forma nerviosa —Pero ahora tengo dos grandes motivos para no dejarme decaer fácilmente —

Ambos niños sonrieron al igual que ella lanzándose sobre su madre derribándola.

—Oigan, con cuidado —Regañó divertida.

— ¿De verdad crees que para mañana todo estará igual en el gremio? —Interrogó Ho.

—Por su puesto, ellos no son tipos que puedan estar tranquilos más de veinticuatro horas —Contestó con toda calma la rubia.

Al día siguiente en el gremio, todos se encontraban un poco más animados pero la tensión y el silencio continuaban.

—Creí que habías dicho que todos estarían igual —Comentó el niño a su madre.

—Bueno, pues… tal vez les tome un poco más de tiempo —Respondió sintiéndose avergonzada.

La mayoría de los magos estaban idos, con su mente en cualquier parte menos donde estaban, Mira trataba de animarlos al igual que Lissana y Elfman, este último gritándoles cosas como que así no se comportaba un hombre, Cana se encontraba indiferente a la situación tomando como de costumbre, Juvia jugaba con sus hijos sin prestarle atención a nadie más, Wendy estaba en la misma situación que Mira y sus hermanos solo que el animo en ella no era el mismo.

Happy hacía muestra de su nombre al revolotear por todo el gremio feliz por haber conquistado a Charle, aunque esta ni atención le prestaba por estar charlando con su hijo y Lily.

Gray y Natsu no se veían por ningún lado, por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Erza pero esta parecía sufrir un serio trauma murmurando incoherencias sobre, su hijo con Jerall, muerta, venganza y muchas otras cosas así que decidió no acercarse a ella por un tiempo.

Notó cierto nerviosismo en su mejor amiga y como ella de vez en cuando volteaba a cierto rincón del gremio, curiosa paseó la mirada por el mismo lugar viendo a Gajeel en el mismo estado que ella, seguramente por lo que vieron gracias a Layla.

Entendía su situación a la perfección así que decidió acercarse a ella para ver si era de ayuda.

El usuario de magia de dragón de hierro al ver a los niños de inmediato pensó en interrogarlos para tener una mejor idea de cómo actuar ahora, de verdad estaba confuso y no sabía ni porque, cuando vio al niño rubio voltear a verlo de inmediato lo llamó, Ho parecía inseguro en cuanto a esto pero finalmente se escabullo de su hermana y madre para ir con él.

— ¿Supongo que sabes porqué te llamé? —Comentó secamente el mago de hierro.

—Contestaré lo que pueda —Respondió tranquilamente el niño.

—Levi-chan —Llamó secamente la rubia asustando a su amiga.

—L-Lu-chan, me asustaste —Habló tratando de calmarse — ¿Qué sucede? —

—Eso es lo que quería preguntarte, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Preguntó buscando que ella fuera la primera en hablar.

—Y-yo, bu-bueno —Suspiró frustrada —Lu-chan ayúdame —Pidió con ojos vidriosos.

—Soy toda oídos Levi-chan y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —

—Gracias —Exclamó abrazando a la rubia —Es solo que desde, bueno lo de ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en, en… en, ¡bueno tú sabes que! —Vociferó completamente roja ocultando su rostro.

—Te entiendo —Murmuró la Heartfilia —Bien, como sabes mi situación no está resuelta como para dar buenos consejos, así que lo único que puedo decirte es no lo pienses tanto y solo déjate llevar —Aconsejó con una sonrisa.

La maga de escritura quedó sorprendida por unos minutos antes de sonreír tranquilamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, gracias Lu-chan —Exclamó abrazando a la rubia.

—Para que están las amigas —Comentó feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga.

—Así que eso pasó —Murmuró pensativo el dragón slayer de hierro.

—Eso fue lo que nos contaron, así que no se si sea verdad o no —Expresó Ho con calma.

Gajeel sonrió antes de levantarse.

—Nos vemos mocoso —Exclamó alejándose más relajado.

—Adiós —Respondió con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre, conocía suficiente a su tío como para saber que es lo que pensaba.

—Juvia —Habló a espaldas de la joven Loxar sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Gray-sama! —Vociferó feliz por tener su atención.

—Ven conmigo —Dijo secamente el mago de hielo caminado a la salida del gremio seguido de una fiel Juvia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gray-sama? —Preguntó animada sin recibir respuesta — ¿Gray-sama? —Repitió extrañada por la actitud del chico que ni había volteado a verla.

Por un momento un mal presentimiento se acentuó en la joven.

—Juvia, vivamos juntos —Propuso de pronto dejando sorprendida y feliz a la maga de agua.

— ¿V-vivir juntos? —Repitió completamente roja.

—No tiene caso ir paso a paso si al final terminaremos criando una familia —Comentó secamente Gray volteando a verla con una leve sonrisa.

El corazón de Juvia latió con fuerza y no podía estar más feliz, su amado Gray-sama le había propuesto vivir juntos y mejor aun dijo que criarían una familia lo que quiere decir que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos, al fin podía proclamarse como la ganadora oficial sobre Lucy.

— ¿Dirás algo o? —

— ¡Si! —Prácticamente había gritado —Juvia acepta Gray-sama —Vociferó revoloteando de felicidad.

—Y una cosa más, deja de llamarme así, me sería incomodo que mi novia me llame así —Comentó algo fastidiado.

—N-n-n-n-no-no-no ¡Novia! —Gritó con su rostro hirviendo.

—Juvia, cálmate —Pidió el chico al ver que estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¡Juvia acepta Gray-sama! —Vociferó con fuerza.

Gray suspiró, al parecer no había entendido, eso claro si lo había escuchado al menos, sonrió levemente, ya se acostumbraría y no era tan malo si después de todo ya la quería como era.

—Juvia —La llamó captando su atención antes de robarle un casto beso en los labios callándola por completo —Vamos al gremio antes de que, ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó al ver como la chica caía inconciente en sus brazos.

—Lucy ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Natsu justo detrás de la rubia asustándola justo como Gray a Juvia.

—Na-Natsu —Susurró nerviosa.

—Adelante Lu-chan —Apoyó su amiga.

Lucy volteó a verla, era cierto que le dijo que solo se dejara llevar pero ahora que le pasaba a ella no estaba tan segura de su propio consejo, se preguntaba si su otra yo se sintió igual después de decirle eso, claro si los hologramas sienten.

Suspiró nuevamente.

—Está bien —Contestó secamente siguiendo al chico, ¿Qué podría perder? — ¿De qué querías hablarme Natsu? —Cuestionó una vez lejos del grupo.

—Quiero que tengamos a nuestros hijos —Soltó sin más.

¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, ¿Es qué ese chico no entendía o qué?

—Natsu —Masculló molesta la rubia con deseos de quitarle toda posibilidad de tener hijos.

—E-espera Lucy, déjame explicarte —Pidió al ser conciente de las intenciones de su amiga.

— ¿Explicar? ¿Qué cosa? Natsu ¿Eres consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Vociferó furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso cuando ella ya comenzaba a hacerse ilusiones? Era un idiota.

—Si, si lo soy —Respondió firme.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —Preguntó fastidiada.

—Precisamente por eso Lucy, porque soy conciente de lo que te pido lo hago —

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir? —Ahora si que estaba confundida y avergonzada.

—Lucy tú mejor que nadie debe saber que pensar las cosas no es lo mió y se que no soy muy listo —Exclamó volteando su rostro tratando de evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

La rubia lo veía atenta, para que Natsu admitiera algo como eso tendría que ser algo serio.

— ¡Como sea! —Gritó frustrado de no encontrar las palabras —Lucy, Layla y Ho son muy divertidos y los quiero, pero lo que quiero realmente es tenerlos contigo —Confesó sintiéndose avergonzado y tonto.

—Natsu —Susurró enternecida y emocionada, sinceramente esperaba todo menos eso.

—Lucy, yo —Bufó molesto una vez más ante una ligera risa de la Heartfilia —Te quiero Lucy y te prometo que no voy a rechazarte —

—Natsu —Ahora la tonta parecía ella al solo repetir el nombre del chico — ¡Idiota! Si repites la estupidez de enfrentar tú solo a esa cosa como el recuerdo de Layla te juro que yo misma te mato —Advirtió lanzándose a sus brazos llorando.

—No te preocupes, no tengo pensado morir y dejarlos solos —Respondió estrechándola aun más — ¿Lucy? —

—Si —Respondió con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el abrazo.

— ¿Ahora si quieres tener a nuestros hijos? —Preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa a lo que la rubia se separó algo brusco.

—Natsu —Amenazó molesta nuevamente.

—Claro que no tiene que ser ahora, cuando tú quieras —Exclamó asustado el joven.

—P-primero tendríamos que c-c-c-ca-casar —Nunca pensó que una simple palabra le costara tanto decirla.

—Está bien, pero creo que no me veras por si tiempo —Comentó el Dragneel con una sonrisa.

Lucy le miró confusa por sus palabras, ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

—Happy y yo tendremos que tomar muchas misiones para juntar el dinero necesario para la boda, ya que alguien nos robo nuestros ahorros en estos siete años que no estuvimos —Explicó algo fastidiado al final tras recordar no encontrar su dinero donde lo habían dejado.

—A no, eso no señor —Dijo bastante seria —Recuerda que somos un equipo y también será mi boda así que iré con ustedes —Su expresión podría ser sería pero su rostro era un tomate maduro.

—Mejor para mi —Contestó Natsu acercándose a sus labios —Entonces, ahora eres mía Lucy —Susurró a milímetros de su rostro.

—Y tú mío Natsu —Murmuró antes de juntar sus labios en lo que era su primer beso.

—Bien, un problema menos —Comentó el niño rubio oculto cerca de donde sus padres se besaban.

—Si, pero aun nos falta mucho para poder relajarnos —Contestó su hermana a su lado.

— ¿Vamos por un helado? —Preguntó Ho con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Layla solo sonrió negando con su cabeza accediendo a la petición, a final de cuentas sus padres ya habían tomado una decisión, ahora su prioridad era la quimera y evitar su nacimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>proximo capitulo... aun no lo tengo xD ¿quien callo? ok, ya, creo que terminare de consumar el GaLe y muy posiblemente entre con lo que seria la quimera y el inicio del fin, si me preguntan si pondre el JeEr pues les dire que no de forma directa, tal vez si pongo un epilogo los deje juntos pero hasta entonces... no tendran un encguentro, al menos no romantico, solo durante la pelea final...<strong>

**sayo!**

**PD: aclaro... SOY HOMBRE! dejen de confundirme con una mujer joder! -.- comienza a ser festidioso...**


	11. Inevitables consecuencias

**perdon! T.T si me tarde, lo siento pero no tenia tiempo y habian dias en los que no podia escribir y otros donde nada salia para este fic, por suerte para la nueva idea si y ya casi termino el primer capi, pero como dije no saldra hasta que este termine... que ya estamos cerca, ahora les dire que como disculpa el capi es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y tambien tiene algo que muchos perver esperaban... lemon... aunque tal vez no sea como muchos lo esperan ya mas o menos tenia la idea desde el inicio del fic y finalmente (ya que lo puse como "M") decidi ponerlo ustedes diran si les gusta o no, advierto que no soy muy bueno con el lemon...**

**ammmm... hay GaLe y... nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitables consecuencias.<strong>

No quería, definitivamente no quería alejarse de los brazos de Natsu pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados? Seguro que para esa hora todos estaban preguntándose donde estaban.

—Natsu —Llamó tímidamente sin despegar su rostro de su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —Preguntó el Salamander separándose un poco.

—Tenemos que volver, todos —Desafortunadamente para ella Natsu no era del tipo paciente o deductivo por lo que su cerebro lo llevó a otra conclusión.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó interrumpiéndola —Tenemos que contarles a todos —Completó sonriendo llevando casi a rastras a la pobre chica.

— ¿Eh?, Natsu, no, espera —Trató de razonar inútilmente con él.

—Esto parece velorio —Comentó Ho al entrar nuevamente al gremio y ver el aura depresiva en todos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó la tímida Sora preocupada por el estado de todos.

—No se preocupen, todo regresará a la normalidad en unos momentos —Habló Ted apareciendo de la nada.

— ¿Ted?, Oye ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Cuestionó Layla reprochándole su desaparición.

—Ocultándome de mi padre, ahora comprendo el porque Cana lo hacía —Respondió con una aura oscura.

Los niños lo vieron con pena ajena.

Dos ruidos llamaron la atención de todos los miembros, uno de la parte delantera y la otra de la trasera, por la puerta frontal Gray con Juvia sujetada de su brazo muy pegada a él y atrás Natsu sujetando la mano de Lucy que ahora estaba completamente roja ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo.

— ¡Chicos, Gray-sama al fin a escogido a Juvia sobre Lucy y viviremos juntos! —Gritó llena de energía la maga de agua.

— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada entre él y yo! —Respondió rápidamente haciéndose notar.

—Nosotros también tenemos algo importante que decir —Inició Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

No lo haría, no es capas ¿O si?

—Natsu no creo que —Demasiado tarde.

—Lucy y yo nos vamos a casar —Vociferó dejando al gremio nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡No lo digas así, tan repentino! —Regañó su novia completamente roja.

—Entonces ¿Es cierto, Lu-chan? —Preguntó su amiga acercándose a la pareja.

Lucy solo atinó a asentir con su rostro ardiendo.

—Felicidades —Dijo rápidamente su amiga abrazándola.

—Gracias —Susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

Natsu también agradeció pero de inmediato varias miradas no muy amigables se clavaron en él, especialmente las mujeres y amigos cercanos a la rubia.

—Si le haces algo a Lu-chan olvídate de tener hijos Natsu —Advirtió Levy con una voz aterradora.

—Lo mismo va por mi —Exclamó Erza mostrando una de sus tantas espadas.

—Más te vale cuidar bien de Lucy —Continuó Cana con sus cartas en mano.

—Chicas, estoy segura que él la cuidara bien, ¿Verdad? —Comentó Mira con una de sus tranquilas sonrisas pero el aura que se veía a su alrededor no era para nada amigable.

— ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre! —Gritó Elfman.

—Pero ¿Qué sucedió para que ustedes? Digo —Erza no encontraba como expresar la pregunta que seguramente todo el gremio tenía presente.

Lucy abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

—Solo seguí el consejo de Lucy —Respondió el dragón slayer de fuego con rapidez.

— ¿El consejo de Lucy? —Repitió Titania dirigiéndose a la rubia que negaba.

—Si, ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo la Lucy del holograma? —Preguntó ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros y en especial de su novia, de verdad no esperaba que precisamente él recordara eso —Dijo _no pienses en nada y déjate llevar_ —

—Era _no lo pienses tanto y déjate llevar_ —Corrigió la rubia.

—Como sea —Comentó restándole importancia —Lo importante es que estuve pensando en todo y al final recordé eso y decidí seguir ese consejo —Explicó sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos los miembros voltearon a verse los unos a otros mientras Lucy observaba atentamente a Natsu recordando las palabras de su yo del futuro y como también ella las usó y le aconsejó a Levi, si lo pensaba.

—Ese no fue un mensaje solo para Lucy —Habló Scarlet con calma —Ese era un consejo para todo el gremio, no pensar tanto en el futuro y solo vivir el presente tomando decisiones propias sin pensar en lo que ya sabemos —

El silencio regresó nuevamente pero esta vez era verdadera calma.

—Imperdonable —Murmuró Juvia de forma repentina.

— ¿Qué sucede Juvia? —Preguntó su novio extrañado por esa repentina reacción.

—Esto es imperdonable —Repitió molesta — ¡Juvia no perderá ante Lucy! Gray-sama casémonos ya —Pidió pegándose a el mago de hielo.

—Pero ¿Qué estás? —

— ¡Ja! Todos sabemos que Layla fue la primera en nacer lo que significa que seremos los primeros en todo —Se mofó el dragón slayer.

—No lo permitiré, ¡Gray-sama vamos a hacerlo ahora! —Exclamó la maga de agua arrastrando al chico por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Inquirió tranquilamente el Fullbuster, sin mostrar si su inocencia era fingida o no.

—No, mejor aun hagámoslo aquí mismo —Vociferó al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

— ¡Oka-sama! —Gritó Sora cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos completamente roja.

— ¡Oye, cálmate Juvia! —Pidió Gray evitando que se denudara frente a todo el gremio.

—Olvídenlo, nosotros seremos los primeros —Expresó Natsu cargando a la sonrojada Lucy en brazos —Vamos Lu —Fue callado por un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de la misma rubia.

— ¡Idiota, ¿Qué fue lo qué acabábamos de discutir? —Reclamó molesta pero completamente roja.

—Lo ven, todo ha regresado a la normalidad —Comentó el felino del futuro viendo el alboroto causado por le gremio.

— ¿Dónde está Levy-chan? —Preguntó Lucy de pronto al no ver por ningún lado a su mejor amiga.

—Estaba aquí hace un segundo —Respondió Erza también extrañada.

— ¡Gajeel bájame! —Vociferó Levy completamente roja siendo cargada por el mago de hierro como un costal.

—Eres muy ruidosa para ser tan pequeña —Comentó secamente.

— ¡No soy pequeña, bájame ya! —Replicó esta vez molesta.

—Que ruidosa —Repitió esta vez obedeciendo la petición de Levy —Llegamos —Informó con calma.

Levi le miró con desconfianza alejándose un par de pasos asegurando su distancia entre ambos antes de dar media vuelta y ver el lugar donde la había llevado.

—Esto es —Susurró sorprendida de ver nuevamente ese lugar.

—Antes de traerte pensé en asegurarme de que aun estaba en pie —Exclamó con calma pasando por un lado de ella hasta colocarse cerca de ese gran árbol —En esa ocasión fuiste la única que no me atacó a pesar de lo que les hice —Comentó secamente.

Levi se sorprendió de que lo recordara, fue en ese árbol donde ella y su equipo fueron _crucificados_ por el mismo Gajeel y también el mismo lugar donde se dejó apalear por los miembros de su mismo equipo para ganarse la aceptación al gremio y era cierto que ella nunca lo atacó.

—Yo —Su mente estaba hecha un lío y le era imposible articular una frase coherente, ni si quiera supo como salió esa palabra.

—Atácame —Dijo con calma.

— ¿Que? —

—Atácame —Repitió dejando claro lo que quería.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a hacerlo! —Exclamó molesta por semejante petición ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— ¡Hazlo! —

— ¡Me niego! —

—Dije que lo hicieras —Replicó molesto.

— ¿Por qué quieres qué te ataque? —Preguntó negándose a semejante petición.

—Si me atacas te lo diré —Propuso sonriendo con prepotencia.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo, con permiso —Expresó dando media vuelta.

—Eres terca enana —Bufó molesto.

— ¡No me llames enana! —Gritó señalándolo — ¿Por qué insistes tanto? —

—Porque quiero saldar cuentas —Eso definitivamente dejo confundida a la maga —Hazlo —Ordenó nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? —Cuestionó nuevamente.

Gajeel bufó nuevamente.

— ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! —Gritó enfurecido.

Levi permaneció indecisa por unos momentos hasta que lo atacó con su escritura de fuego, que poco efecto tuvo en el dragón slayer.

—Tómalo enserio —Reclamó al notar el bajo nivel de magia.

—No puedo, no puedo, tú me has salvado muchas veces —Recordó cada ocasión en que la salvó desde el relámpago de Laxus hasta Tenryuujima —Aun después de que nos atacaste, cuando te volviste parte del gremio me has protegido, no puedo hacerlo —Cayó de rodillas llorando en el piso.

Gajeel se acercó lentamente a ella colocándose a su altura.

—Si no vas a atacarme entonces tendremos que saldar esta cuenta de otra forma —Comentó secamente.

— ¿Otra forma? —Inquirió confundida la chica.

De pronto el rostro del Redfox adquirió un tono rojo y volteó su rostro a otra dirección.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre protegiéndote, no te dejare sola —Exclamó con su rostro rojo, cuando se lo contó el hijo de Salamander le pareció algo censillo pero ahora era se dio cuenta que cometió un error muy grande.

Levi se sonrojó de igual forma tratando de entender el significado de las palabras del joven, hasta recordar la charla con su amiga Lucy.

—Gajeel —Murmuró escondiendo la mirada —Tú, ¿Vas a protegerme aun con tu propia vida? —Preguntó lentamente.

—Si, eso haré —Respondió sin perder su sonrojo.

—No quiero —Susurró débilmente —No quiero, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa —Las lagrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes en sus ojos cayendo sin remedio.

Gajeel se sorprendió por la respuesta de ella.

—Tonta —Murmuró —No voy a morir, me volveré más fuerte y no voy a morir, siempre te estaré cuidando —Confortó mientras la abrazaba.

Ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada pero no evito que correspondiera el abrazo.

—Gajeel, ¿Qué piensas del futuro? —Preguntó después de un tiempo en silencio.

—Que cambiare algunas cosas —Respondió secamente matando ilusiones en la chica —Por ejemplo eliminar a esa quimera y evitar que nos maten, el resto puede permanecer igual —Concluyó ante la atónita y sonrojada mirada de Levy pero el no se quedaba atrás con el tono rojo.

—Gracias —Susurró escondiendo el rostro.

—Aquí está, finalmente Juvia la encontró —Exclamó emocionada la maga sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño frasco de cristal —Con esto Gray-sama y Juvia traerán al mundo pronto a Hinata y Sora-chan —Afirmó con una extraña risa antes de Salir corriendo en busca del mago de hielo.

—Tenias razón hermana —Comentó Ho con calma al ver a la joven correr como loca con el frasco y los brazos levantados.

—Bien, inicien la operación _alto a las hormonas_, no podemos permitir que _eso_ se lleve acabo hasta su debido tiempo —Ordenó la mayor con seguridad.

—Y ¿Qué es _eso_? —Preguntó inocentemente Sora.

—Es —Layla dudó unos momentos —Algo que conocerás cuando seas mayor —Terminó para evitar un tema que posiblemente le dejaría un trauma — ¿Qué esperan?, ¿Una invitación? ¡Muévanse! —Movilizó con firmeza y al instante salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

—Objetivo confirmado —Informó Ted sobrevolando el área donde Juvia aun corría como desquiciada llamando a su novio.

—Muy bien ¿Todo listo? —Cuestionó al resto de su equipo.

—Listos —Afirmó Hinata junto a su hermana y el rubio.

—Está llegando a su ubicación —Alertó el felino alado.

—Listos, cuando pase ya saben que hacer —Exclamó la niña de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Ahora! —Vociferó el gato blanco al momento en que Juvia corría cerca de donde estaban escondidos los otros tres niños.

Ho y Hinata tomaron a Sora de los brazos y la lanzaron sobre Juvia sin que esta lo notara cambiando el frasco de las manos de la maga por otro _menos peligroso_ aterrizando a salvo del otro lado de la calle.

La joven Loxar ladeó su cabeza confundida al sentir levemente la presencia de alguien antes de continuar con su cometido.

— ¡Éxito! —Celebraron los niños al término de su misión.

—Sora-chan dame eso —Ordenó estirando el brazo.

La menor obedeció sin replicar.

—Ho toma esto y escóndelo donde nadie lo pueda encontrar nunca —Pidió entregándole el frasco con la sola esperanza de no haber cometido una estupidez lo cual era algo seguro tomando en cuenta quien era ese niño.

Ho obedeció al momento desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos en segundos.

— ¿Estás segura? —Cuestionó Hinata dudando de la decisión de la niña.

—No —Contestó arrepintiéndose —Pero si se lo dejamos a él la esconderá en le lugar menos esperado, solo esperemos que sea para bien —Comentó con temor.

—Aquí estará bien —Dijo seguro Ho después de esconder el frasco en una de las alacenas de la casa de Lucy —Hora de volver —Sin decir más salió del lugar por la ventana.

—Natsu idiota —Lucy masculló molesta entrando a su casa, ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltar la lengua de esa manera?

Suspiró cansada antes de que sus labios dibujaran una pequeña sonrisa, por lo menos algo bueno pasó en ese loco día y el gremio ya no estaba como si fuera una funeraria.

—Casarme —Murmuró cerrando sus ojos apoyándose en la puerta.

—Corrección, casarnos —Habló precisamente él mismo frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a usar sus reflejos, lo golpeó arrojándolo varios metros lejos de ella mientras emitía un chillido por el susto.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa Lucy? —Preguntó molesto.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así de la nada? Y espera ¿Cómo entraste en primer lugar? —

—Por la ventana —Respondió con calma

— ¡Te he dicho que no entres por ahí! —Reclamó molesta.

—Pensé que ya que somos novios no te molestaría pero sigues igual —Murmuró con un puchero.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿Qué no sabes lo que son los modales? —De acuerdo pregunta estúpida, Natsu no tenía esa palabra en su diccionario.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió confuso.

—Olvídalo —Suspiró dándose por vencida — ¿Por qué viniste? —Preguntó con calma acercándose a él para ayudarlo a levantarse puesto que seguía sentado en el piso.

Natsu se adelantó parándose de un salto quedando a centímetros de la sonrojada rubia.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así del gremio? —Preguntó directo ya que mientras él _charlaba_ con Gray ella desapareció.

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba? El muy idiota lo único que hacía era pelear con Gray sobre quien de los dos sería primero en ser padre sin medir sus palabras.

—No quiero hablar de eso —Masculló molesta por el solo recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó con inocencia.

—Natsu —Suspiró por tercera vez —Solo olvídalo ¿Si? —Pidió buscando algo entre su alacena.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —Cuestionó su novio curioso.

—Uno de los regalos que me dejó mi padre —Contestó con nostalgia dejando a Natsu sin saber que decir —Es un té especial, seguro que lo necesito, estoy segura que dejé un poco dentro de un frasco —Rebuscó un poco más mientras Natsu la imitaba.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —Preguntó la rubia cohibida.

—Te ayudaré —

—N-no es necesario —

—Por favor Lucy, quiero hacerlo —Exclamó bastante serio sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Gracias —

—Yo también quiero probarlo —Completó cortando la fantasía de la chica.

Después de unos momentos en silencio Natsu tomo un raro frasco mostrándoselo a su novia.

— ¿Es este? —Preguntó con calma.

— ¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo había visto —Comentó tomando el frasco entre sus manos.

—Ábrelo —Animó sumido en la curiosidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Exclamó preocupada, dudando si abrirlo o lanzarlo por la ventana.

—Vamos ¿Qué podría pasar? —Inquirió tratando de convencer a la rubia —Lucy —

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón —Se rindió destapando el frasco —Huele muy bien —Comentó maravillada por el aroma.

—Es cierto, pero ¿Qué clase de té es? —

—No creo que sea té, más bien parece un perfume —Exclamó comenzando a respirar de forma agitada, su cuerpo subir la temperatura y sus mejillas encendidas en rojo, por un momento pensó que era por causa del mago de fuego que estaba muy cerca de ella así que lo empujo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pero él se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Qué le pasaba? Su cuerpo siempre ardía pero ahora estaba un poco diferente y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más difícil, eso sin tomar en cuenta que su amiguito estaba despertando y no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Lucy y su ligera vestimenta.

— ¡N-no te acerques! —Vociferó sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

Ambos respiraban agitado viéndose el uno al otro sin despegar la vista, ni si quiera fueron concientes del momento en el que estaban frente a frente.

—Na-Natsu —Susurró apenas la rubia.

—Lucy, l-lo siento no puedo resistir más —Sin esperar un segundo más la besó demandante siendo correspondido con la misma urgencia, pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Lucy.

La joven sentía su cuerpo arder especialmente las zonas acariciadas por su novio, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, ahora sus manos acariciaban a Natsu debajo de la ropa directamente en su pecho.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente sin perder el contacto entre sus ojos ambos brillaban de una forma especial sabiendo lo que querían pero a la vez siendo inconcientes de lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Nuevamente los besos y caricias fueron retomados esta vez con mas ferocidad y deseo, Lucy en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuando el Dragneel la acariciaba por debajo de su ropa directamente en la piel, le quemaba de una forma que no supo cuando pasaron de ser caricias superficiales a las directas.

La pelea de lenguas en cada beso tampoco tenía un vencedor claro, ambas luchaban por prevalecer hasta que Natsu se separó atacando a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo sacando suspiros a la rubia.

—Lucy, yo —Jadeó en la oreja de la chica.

—A-aquí no —Suspiró apenas.

Natsu se separó un poco confundido observando el rostro excitado de su novia.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —Exclamó como pudo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cada vez más insoportable.

Natsu volvió a tomar posesión de los hinchados labios de la Heartfilia sujetándola del trasero al tiempo que ella suspiraba y enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven cazador de dragones que también gimió al sentir la intimidad de Lucy rozar su ansioso miembro.

Cada paso era una tortura para ambos al sentir sus zonas frotarse mutuamente con cada moviendo, no sabían el porque estaban tan sensibles pero poco les importaba la razón solo querían terminar lo iniciado.

— ¡Natsu! —Gimió con fuerza, ¿En qué momento le quitó la blusa y su sostén? No tenía idea de lo único que era conciente era del maravilloso placer que sentía cuando el mago de fuego tomaba posesión de sus pechos, frotándolos, lamiéndolos y chupando sus pezones erectos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ella creía que si él se detenía sería ella quien moriría pero también era el mismo temor si no lo hacía, era como un circulo vicioso.

Entreabriendo un poco sus ocelos chocolate notó que su parte superior o mejor dicho él estaba prácticamente desnudo a excepción de su bufanda y la única prenda que cubría su hombría.

Torpemente comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del chico pasando por la espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza la cual sujetó con fuerza pidiéndole con eso más.

Pero Natsu pareció negarse ya que se separó ante un gemido de protesta de la rubia, él solo sonrió antes de descender más abajo donde ella vio que no solo la parte de arriba ahora estaba regada en el piso si no la parte baja también.

—Natsu no ahí —Lo que fuera a decir quedó en el aire en cuanto el Dragon slayer enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas logrando que ella gimiera su nombre arqueando su espalda por el placer.

Inconcientemente llevó sus manos a su cabeza y esta vez no la retiró si no que continuó con su labor hasta que ella terminó pero al parecer no satisfecha del todo.

—Sabes deliciosa Lucy —Comentó sonrojando, si era posible, más a la pobre chica.

—T-te iba a decir que ese lugar estaba sucio —Reclamó cohibida.

—A mi no me lo pareció —Respondió colocándose sobre ella.

En ese momento fue conciente que la única prenda de su novio era la bufanda y su miembro rozaba su intimidad listo para lo siguiente.

Sin esperar una aceptación entró de una estocada, según cuentan que la primera vez duele para Lucy no fue así, no sintió dolor solo placer uno que se incrementaba con cada envestida de Natsu mientras ella pedía más y más siendo complacida por él hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieron más, Natsu derramándose dentro de Lucy y esta corriéndose por segunda vez, a esas les siguieron tres más y dos por parte de Natsu.

Apenas pudieron cubrirse torpemente con las sabanas antes de caer rendidos por el cansancio en esa noche estrellada.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —Exclamó Layla al ver el desastre de la cocina.

—Parece una pelea —Habló Ho y ambos corrieron directo a la habitación de su madre encontrando una escena no apta para menores.

La niña reacciono rápido tapando los ojos de su hermano y sacándolo de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué mamá y papá estaban desnudos si no hace tanto calor? —Preguntó inocentemente el niño.

—Lo sabrás cuando seas más grande —Respondió su hermana completamente roja, de acuerdo esa sola imagen equivaldría a varios meses de terapia y noches en vela —Vamos a dormir a la vieja casa de papá por hoy —Esa era la mejor idea por el momento.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió de la misma forma Ho.

—Por que yo lo digo —Respondió molesta tomando a su hermano llevándoselo arrastrando, literalmente.

En el camino se toparon con Happy y Ted los cuales sufrieron el mismo castigo que Ho.

En el gremio algo normal ocurría o mejor dicho casi normal, Juvia sujetaba un frasco intentando dárselo de tomar a Gray mientras este la sujetaba por las manos evitando la acción por precaución a lo que pudiera pasar.

—Vamos Gray-sama tómelo y deseé a Juvia —Exclamaba mientras presionaba con fuerza con una expresión casi desquiciada.

—Ya te dije que no voy a tomarlo y ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó tratando de quitársela de encima ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?

—Es por nuestro bien —Aseguró la joven maga sin ceder un milímetro.

En la puerta del gremio sus hijos observaban todo con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como vieron el GaLe es oficial tambien, pero no se, creo que me salio un poco OOC aun no soy bueno manejando a ambos con situaciones amorosas...<strong>

**como ven por culpa de las locuras de Juvia los "veneficiados" fueron otros... pobre Layla, tal vez me pase un poquito con ella aqui, evitando traumar a dos niños xD**

**ahora en el siguiente se vera algo como un poco de relleno donde tratare de llenar huecos vacios como el tema de Erza y Jerall, algo de Elfman y Eve, una pequeña discucion de pareja en el NaLu por lo que paso, tranquilos se resolvera al final del capi, entre otras cosas, por eso digo que es una especie de relleno, antes de los ultimos capis que pienso sean dos pero he estado revisando lo que voy a poner y posiblemente sean dos y un epilogo corto, quien sabe, tal vez si pueda meter el epilogo en el ultimo capi... bueno nos leemos el proximo mes XD...**

**bueno no quiero darles falsas esperanzas de traerlo antes asi que lo dejare asi...**

**sayo!**


	12. Consecuencias de lo inevitable

**Hello! **

**primero que nada pido una disculpa por tardar tanto... asi que denmela... ok, no, como dije antes (en otros foros) no tenia tiempo y por una semana tube un fuerte bloqueo sin ideas y cuando salian ps... volvemos a lo del tiempo, bueno trate de hace un capi mas o menos decente, (ya que es relleno) pense en un principio meter algo de lemon de otra pareja pero despues de pensarlo un poco dije, mejor lo dejo aqui y lo dejo para el siguiente capi.. por cierto quedan solo dos o tres mas... contando el epilogo, todo depende de que tan largo salga el que viene... sin mas les dejo leer agustos**

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias de lo inevitable.<strong>

Los molestos rayos del sol interrumpieron su sueño y descanso, una especie de gruñido salió de su garganta mientras trataba de cubrirse con la sabana y volver a dormir junto a ese calido cuerpo que la abrazaba, un momento ¿Qué la abrazaba?, con miedo comenzó a espabilarse abriendo lentamente sus orbes castaños mientras fracciones de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaban a su mente confirmando todo al abrir sus ojos por completo y ver a Natsu desnudo con la sabana solo cubriendo su entrepierna y un poco más abajo, lentamente paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de él y después el suyo antes de gritar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó el dragon slayer despertando abruptamente descubriendo lo poco que tenía cubierto.

Lucy gritó nuevamente al ver esa parte con mayor claridad golpeando al pobre chico con todas sus fuerzas mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sabana.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lucy? —Reclamó Natsu al verse tan brutalmente agredido sin siquiera saber el porque.

— ¡Estas desnudo! —Reclamó señalándolo.

—Tú también —Recalcó con calma, pero sin quitar su rostro molesto.

— ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —Gritó furiosa.

—Siempre haces escándalo por cualquier cosa —Comentó colocando sus brazos en la nuca, sin preocuparse por cubrirse.

Lucy volvió a gritar volteándose.

— ¡Cúbrete! —Ordenó molesta y sonrojada, ¿De verdad _eso_ estuvo dentro de ella?

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó, definitivamente no veía el motivo.

— ¡Solo cúbrete! —Gritó lanzando las pocas ropas que tuvo el valor de tomar y se encontraban cerca de ella.

—Está bien —Comentó con desgana colocándose sus pantalones, afortunadamente eso fue lo que lanzó tranquilizándola un poco.

—Ahora el resto —Ordenó aun molesta.

—Pero —

— ¡Ahora! —

Asustado optó por cumplir la orden, ella hizo lo propio por debajo de las sabanas, cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos.

—Lucy —Llamó Natsu.

— ¡Largo! —Y en un parpadeo ya estaba en la calle, boca abajo.

— ¡Oye, Lucy! —Gritó desde afuera molesto por la actitud de su novia — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? —

— ¡Vete, por favor! —

—Pero —

— ¡Vete! —

Natsu bufó molesto, ¿Por qué se comportó así? Si la noche anterior pareció disfrutarlo mucho, bueno lo mejor era ir al gremio y buscar a Happy, que ahora que lo recordaba no lo había visto desde la mañana anterior, ya después hablaría con Lucy, cuando estuviera más tranquila.

La rubia por el contrario no sabía ni que hacer o pensar, ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? Un momento estaban hablando y al otro solo actuaban, y más concreto ¿Cómo dejó que pasara?, bueno debía admitir que desagradable no fue.

—No, no, no, no, no, Lucy no pienses en eso, tú no eres una pervertida —Se repetía a si misma tratando de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza.

Lo más importante ahora es ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Después de una infructífera búsqueda de su compañero azul decidió regresar al gremio, donde todos parecían haber regresado a la normalidad ya que las cosas se veían como siempre a excepción por Gray y Juvia, esta en un estado deprimente lamentándose sobre quien sabe que y el otro al otro extremó evitando contacto visual pero sin dejar de vigilarla de reojo de vez en cuando.

Sin darle importancia al asunto se encaminó hacia su amigo/rival para conversar un rato, por lo menos hasta que apareciera su novia para hablar con ella.

Hacía tiempo que algo estaba llamando mucho la atención de Levi, la pequeña Layla escribía en unas hojas en blanco a una velocidad impresionante y además bastante concentrada, se disculpó con Gajeel con quien estaba sentada en la misma mesa pero por desgracia ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca para nada.

—Su boca recorría cada parte de su piel, probando, degustando su sabor, ella solo suspiraba nombrándolo de vez en cuando, su lengua trazaba húmedos caminos desde su clavicula pasando por su pechos hasta llegar al centro de ella para —Murmuraba bastante centrada la Dragneel sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—Layla-chan, ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó llegando por la espalda asuntando a la niña que gritó cubriendo sus hojas.

—N-nada —Contestó nerviosa cubriendo su escrito.

— ¿No me digas qué tú también estás escribiendo un libro como tu mamá? —Inquirió deductivamente al ver las hojas y su trabajo tan concentrado — ¿Puedo leerlo? —

— ¡No! —Gritó asustando levemente a la maga de escritura —D-digo, aun no esta listo y es mi primer escrito, nunca he escrito nada y no creo que sea muy bueno y yo —

—Ya entiendo —Habló tranquilamente confundiendo a la niña —De verdad te pareces mucho a tu madre, no insistiré, pero si quieres mostrármelo cuando lo termines con gusto lo leeré —Exclamó alejándose de Layla.

Una vez segura de que Levi estuviera lo suficientemente lejos suspiró aliviada aflojando el agarre sobre sus hojas, grave error, en un parpadeo habían desaparecido de sus manos y ahora era Titania quien los estaba leyendo con toda calma.

El grito de Layla llamó la atención de todo el gremio y al escuchar la explicación de la niña la mayoría regresó a sus actividades anteriores a excepción de la maga de las armas, sabía que era incorrecto pero su conciencia le decía que si esa niña carecía de autoestima en esa área debía darle ánimos y para eso tenía que leer su escrito, con la idea en mente esperó el momento adecuado para actuar.

La pequeña de cabello rosa estaba completamente blanca y su mirada desorbitada.

Erza asintió.

—Y-yo, ¡No es lo que crees! —Vociferó alterada y nerviosa.

La mirada de Erza la intimidó en cuanto volteó a verla, aun más cuando levantó una mano, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

—Buen trabajo —Felicitó acariciando su cabeza —Serás una gran escritora —

Layla la veía sin comprender a una Titania con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

—Quiero ser la primera en leerlo cuando lo termines —Más que petición eso pareció una orden —Continua —Al igual que esa.

Regresó a su trabajo con una extraña confusión por lo sucedido e ideas raras que no le permitían avanzar.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Cuestionó Cana intrigada al ver a los felinos blancos de la mano, sentados, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer muy concentrados.

Frente a ellos Happy, Wendy y Ho los observaban sin hacer un solo movimiento.

—Parece ser que tratan de sincronizarse o algo así —Contestó el rubio sin despegar su vista de los excced.

— ¿Sincronizarse? —

—Charle sugirió que tal vez podríamos usar los poderes de premonición para saber donde y cuando aparecerá la quimera —Aclaró la cazadora de dragones.

—Ya veo, es buena idea, ¿Algún progreso? —Inquirió curiosa sumándose a los espectadores.

—Hasta ahora nada —Respondió el Dragneel.

—Llevan todo el día así —Por fin habló el gato azul.

— ¿No te molesta? —Cuestionó la castaña.

—Claro que no, es mi hijo y de Charle, ¡Eye! —Contestó feliz.

—Esperemos que puedan averiguar algo —Comentó Wendy algo preocupada.

Lucy ingresó al gremio poco después, escuchó como Natsu la llamaba pero lo ignoró por completo al no saber como comportarse con él ahora, sin ver a nadie se sentó en la barra cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Extrañadas por su comportamiento varias de sus compañeras se agruparon a su alrededor preguntándole que sucedió.

Después de varias insistencias accedió a contarles todo, claro omitiendo la parte no apta para menores pero dejando claro lo que pasó.

—Y ahora no se que hacer —Terminó decaída.

— ¿Solo eso? —Inquirió Cana como si nada.

— _¿Solo eso?,_ ¿Es lo único que vas a decirme? —Reclamó la rubia al ser tomada su situación tan a la ligera.

—Discúlpame y tal vez te parezca extraño, pero creo que Natsu tenía algo de razón con lo que te dijo —El rostro de Lucy era de total incredulidad.

— ¡¿Qué tenía razón? ¿De qué lado estás? —Cuestionó irritada.

—Del tuyo, pero lo que digo es cierto, exageraste demasiado por algo en lo que _los dos_ estuvieron de acuerdo —Aclaró la bebedora.

Las chicas alrededor tomaron la explicación con mucha lógica a excepción de la protagonista.

—Pero, ¿Qué no entienden que puede hablar de _eso_? —Cuestionó molesta y sonrojada.

— ¿Y? —Volvió a hablar la maga de las cartas.

— _¿Y?,_ ¡¿Y? Cana ¿De verdad estás de mi lado? —Inquirió dudando de su supuesta amiga.

—Solo digo que si habla de ello no es algo por que debas molestarte —Si las miradas mataran la de Lucy ya la habría mandado a mejor vida —Los hombres son así, y si habla de _eso_ deberías sentirte orgullosa —

— ¿Sentirme orgullosa? —Lejos de sentirse mejor deseaba con más ganas estrangular a la castaña.

—Si, ya que si lo hace significa que le gustó y que desea repetirlo —

—Cana —Siseó la rubia.

—Cálmate Lucy —Interfirió la albina de cabello corto —Es cierto que Natsu es un boca floja pero no creo que se la pase diciendo cosas como esa a todo el mundo —

—Lucy es grandiosa —Se escuchó por todo el gremio por voz de Natsu —Debiste haberla visto —

—Claro que después de todo errar es de humanos —Comentó Lissana tras escucharlo.

Natsu discutía con Gray como de costumbre cuando surgió el tema de sus novias e hijos nuevamente, de una forma que ninguno de los dos supo llagaron a compararlas en cuanto a fuerza, claro que Gray solo se limitaba a hablar de Juvia sin perjudicar a Lucy cosa que Natsu ni tomó en cuenta, al final terminó contando sobre su ultima misión en equipo para demostrar que la rubia era más fuerte.

—Lucy es grandiosa —Se escuchó por todo el gremio por voz de Natsu —Debiste haberla visto —Comentario que no fue tomado de buena manera por las mujeres del gremio.

Las miradas se centraron en la rubia que se levantó sin decir nada con su mirada gacha salió del gremio a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó el mago de hielo.

—No lo se, supongo que aun está enfadada por lo de la mañana, pero yo sigo insistiendo en que fue una exageración —Comentó Natsu fastidiado, al parecer aun no era el momento de hablar con ella.

— ¿En la mañana? Pues ¿Qué? —Mas su pregunta quedó en el aire.

— ¡Natsu! —Nombraron las amigas de su novia no muy felices.

—C-chicas —Trató de calmarlas inútilmente.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hablar de eso como si nada? —Regañó Levi furiosa.

—P-pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Cuestionó confundido con su actitud, ¿Qué tenía de malo alabar a su novia?

— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? —Repitió con instintos asesinos.

—Natsu, la verdad, nunca te creí capaz de algo así —Comentó Erza decepcionada —Ahora ven, voy a restaurar el honor de Lucy y darte la lección que mereces —Retó con sus espadas y una mirada nada amigable.

—Y-y-y-y-y-yo no hice nada —Se defendió temblando de miedo.

— ¿Y te parece poco contarle a Gray sobre tu primera vez con Lucy? —Reclamó la maga de escritura.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó confuso y desorientado.

—Natsu, ¿Tuviste relaciones con Lucy? —Exclamó Gray sorprendido.

— ¿No lo sabias? —Inquirió Levi —Pero, si no era eso, ¿De qué estaban hablando? —

—Natsu por favor explícate claramente —Pidió Lissana colándose entre la barrera de chicas.

—Bueno, solo discutía con Gray sobre nuestros hijos y novias y yo le aseguré a Gray que Lucy es la mejor y estuvo increíble en nuestra última misión cuando derrotó a esos bandidos —Aclaró aun confuso por la situación.

—Entonces lo que gritaste —Inició la mejor amiga de su novia.

—Fue por la misión —Completó Erza regresando a su calma habitual.

—Creo que todos lo malinterpretamos —Comentó Cana sintiéndose avergonzada.

— ¡Eye!, Lucy estuvo genial, bueno después de todo quería lucirse frente a sus hijos —Intervino el hijo adoptivo del Dragneel.

Ambos niños sonrieron al recordar esa ocasión.

Sora tiró de la ropa interior de su hermano para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué son relaciones? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—A-algo que sabrás cuando seas mayor —Respondió Hinata nervioso.

—Ya son muchas cosas —Comentó triste y decepcionada por no conocer esas cosas y esperar a ser mayor.

—Cometimos un grave error al malinterpretarlo —Habló Mira también sintiendo culpa.

—Quien debe estar peor es Lucy —Comentó Scarlet.

—Vayamos a buscarla —Propuso Levi.

—No, quien debe hacerlo es Natsu —Exclamó Cana.

— ¿Yo? —Inquirió con inocencia.

—Claro idiota, ¡Ve y habla con ella o tu primera vez será la última! —Amenazó la maga de las cartas molesta con su actitud.

No lo entendió muy bien, pero lo mejor era no preguntar y obedecer la orden, después de todo tarde o temprano hablaría con ella.

Pasó horas buscándola en los sitios que posiblemente estaría excepto uno y por el que debió comenzar, definitivamente el miedo no era un buen factor para iniciar una búsqueda.

—Lucy ¿Estás aquí? —Llamó entrando a su casa por la ventana.

—Vete —Dijo en respuesta cubierta por completo entre sus sabanas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ignorándola.

—Dije que te fueras —Vociferó molesta.

—No me iré, tenemos que hablar —Exclamó seriamente.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —Espectó furiosa.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar molesta? —Vociferó desesperado —Si fue por no cumplir mi promesa, lo siento, pero no pude controlarme —Se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero recordó que ella tampoco pudo controlarse así que no podía culparlo del todo de eso y antes había llegado a la misma conclusión pensando en arreglar las cosas por un momento pero entonces lo escuchó.

— ¡No es por eso idiota! —Gritó furiosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Masculló furiosa — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle a todo el mundo lo que hicimos? Eres un —

—Yo no le he dicho a nadie —Se defendió molesto.

—Te escuche —Acusó nuevamente —De hecho todos en el gremio lo hicieron —Recalcó señalándolo —No quiero volver a verte —

— ¡Yo no dije nada! —Repitió molesto al ver que no le creía nada.

— ¡Natsu! —

— ¡Fue un malentendido! —Interrumpió.

— ¡No lo fue! —

— ¡Si lo fue! —

— ¡No lo fue! —

— ¡Si lo fue! —

— ¡No lo fue! —

—Si lo fue —Interfirió una tercera voz.

—Gray —Nombró Lucy sorprendida unos segundos antes de reaccionar — ¡Que no entren en mi casa sin mi permiso! —

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con calma —Pero lo del gremio si fue un malentendido —Aseguró en la misma pose.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre quien era mejor maga, Juvia o tú y de pronto salieron con todo eso, yo ni sabía que ustedes dos, bueno, ya sabes —Dio la versión corta de los hechos sonrojándose en la última parte.

Lucy bajo el rostro avergonzada y arrepentida de haber acusado tan mal a Natsu sin si quiera conocer la realidad o darle una oportunidad para explicarse.

—Gray, ¿Por qué? —Susurró el Dragneel confundido.

—No lo malinterpretes, no fue por ti, lo hice por Lucy —El comentario sacó los celos de Natsu —Después de todo también es mi compañera —

Eso relajó el ambiente para los tres, en especial para el mago de fuego.

—Gray, gracias —Exclamó Lucy sonriendo tranquilamente.

—No hay de que, nos vemos —Expresó saltando por la ventana.

— ¡¿Es qué acaso no conocen las puertas? —Regañó la Heartfilia después de que saliera.

—Eso en definitiva fue inesperado —Comentó Natsu con toda calma como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lucy asintió sintiéndose libre, solo en parte.

—Natsu, yo quisiera —

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Layla y Ho al gremio? Ayer debieron haberla pasado mal —Exclamó sonriendo como de costumbre.

La maga estelar pasó del asombro a sonreír ampliamente, bueno Natsu nunca fue alguien rencoroso, después de todo terminó perdonando a tipos como Jerall, Gajeel y otros varios enemigos que ahora son aliados.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estarían ayer? Nunca los escuche llegar —Comentó sacando las peores conclusiones en la rubia, situaciones no muy lejos de la real —Lucy, ¿Te pasa algo? Estás toda roja —Cuestionó con inocencia el mago de fuego.

—N-no es nada, vamos a gremio —Contestó retirándose rápidamente.

— ¿Estás segura? —

—Por su puesto, vamos —Vociferó sin atreverse a voltear a verlo.

Y si sus sospechas eran confirmadas, ni a sus hijos podría ver a la cara en un buen tiempo.

Los ojos de Charle se abrieron de golpe sudando frió.

— ¿Qué sucede? Charle —Interrogó Wendy preocupada por su aspecto.

—Lo encontramos —Habló secamente —Hay que darnos prisa —

* * *

><p><strong>bien... el lemon seria comenzando el capi siguiente, y tengo planeado que la quimera por fin haga su aparicion al final, por eso digo que posiblemente sean dos ya que el epilogo irira junto al capi final, pero si son muy largos... ps seria aparte, ademas tengo una sorpresa, espero poder hacerla en estos dias, pero no se si subirla como OS o despues del epilogo, ¿que opinan?<strong>


	13. Por el futuro del pasado

**si, se que esta vez me he pasado... hasta lo español se me salio... de vez en cuando pasa, no os preocupeis... -.-... etto... perdon por la tardanza pero ha sido una jornada larga y tampoco es que la inspiracion me ayudara mucho, siempre tengo resueltas algunas partes pero el problema es como unirlas cohenrentemente entre si, al final deje algunas, cambie otras y agregue otras que no tenia idea pero creo que ha encajado bien, digamos que es en parte al nuevo manga que estoy leyendo y me encanta *-* lastima que solo tiene 65 caps U.U voy apenas en el 18 en este presiso momento... sobre si lo terminare, eso ni lo duden y sobre eso... este es el penultimo cap!... aun no se si pondre un epilogo pero lo mas seguro es que no, tal vez el epilogo vaya incluido en el siguiente cap asi que a esperar... y espero yo no tardarme tanto otra vez, siento si los hice esperar mucho pero tambien tengo otros planes en mente y estoy trabajando en ellos... por cierto y regresando al tema anterior creanme que mi tiempo no ha sido presisamente suficiente para poder escribir, tango algunos escritos pero a mano ya que no he podido pasarlo a computadora por el mismo motivo y para colmo de males ayer apenas llegue a mi casa y la luz se fue en todoas partes y no regreso hasta las 10 de la noche y tampoco era como si estubiera fresco como una lechuga para ese entonces... pero bueno ya no los fastidio y mejor los dejo con el cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>Por el futuro del pasado…<strong>

El gremio completo estaba reunido, todos listos con la firme disposición de partir no hacia falta más que la orden para que los magos se lanzaran al ataque, pero…

— ¡¿Qué demonios estamos esperando vamos de una vez?! —Gritó Natsu desesperado por salir.

—Natsu, esta no es una misión cualquiera, no podemos precipitarnos —Habló el maestro.

—Eso ya lo se pero —

—No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un solo error —Recalcó callando a su escandaloso miembro —El consejo ya fue informado y nos dieron la orden de mantenernos lejos de esto —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso! —Volvió a gritar encolerizado.

—Natsu tranquilízate —Pidió su novia y prometida tomándolo del brazo.

—Lo siento pero yo no pienso obedecer esa orden —Exclamó Layla seriamente —Es más pienso partir en este momento —Advirtió con su maleta en mano.

A su lado su hermano y Hinata, incluso Ted estaban listos para partir.

—Layla, Ho —Llamó su madre en un intento de pararlos.

— ¡Espera! —Habló el tercer/sexto maestro.

—Nosotros no pertenecemos a este Fairy Tail, ni si quiera pertenecemos a este tiempo, no tenemos porque obedecer sus ordenes, vamos chicos —Declaró al pequeña de hebras rosas.

—Esperen —Esta vez fue Natsu —Voy con ustedes —

— ¡Natsu! —Regañó Lucy recibiendo una mirada que reconocería donde fuera, nada lo pararía y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión —Yo también voy —

—Lucy —Susurró Natsu con una sonrisa.

—No pueden esperar que me quede fuera de esto ¿Verdad? —Inquirió el mago de hielo.

—Gray —Susurró Natsu algo sorprendido.

—No puedo dejar que mi hijo se arriesgue de esa manera, no sería bien visto si lo dejo ir solo a algo tan peligroso —Comentó con simpleza.

—Perfecto, yo también iré —

—Gajeel —Llamó Levi con un ligero tono de reprimenda.

—Ya te lo dije, no voy a morir —Exclamó secamente el hijo de Metalicana.

—Pero —

—Deténganse todos ustedes —Vociferó Erza con fuerza — ¿A qué creen que están jugando? —

—No estamos jugando —Respondió Natsu con firmeza, no parecía ceder ni ante las amenazas de Titania.

—Muy bien, basta —Habló nuevamente el maestro —Dije que el consejo nos prohibió intervenir pero en ningún momento dije que los obedeceríamos —

—Maestro —Llamó Erza desconcertada.

—Estos niños tuvieron que pasar un largo camino lleno de espinas para poder llegar aquí y darles no solo a ellos si no a nosotros la posibilidad de tener un brillante y tranquilo futuro y dejarlos fuera justo a estas alturas es algo imperdonable —Declaró obteniendo toda la atención del gremio y los niños —Por eso atacaremos con todo nuestro poder y demostraremos de que está hecho Fairy Tail —

Tras eso los gritos de emoción y efusividad no se hicieron esperar.

—Me habría gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí —Comentó Ho con melancolía.

—A mi también, me sentiría más seguro —Concordó Hinata.

—Dejen de quejarse —Regañó la mayor —Es por ellos que hacemos esto, no lo olviden —Pero en su interior ella deseaba lo mismo.

Observando el Fairy tail de ese tiempo volteó su mirada al cielo decidida, cambiaría ese horrible futuro desde el pasado, para poder tener la vida tranquila y familiar que siempre quiso.

—Alto —Ordenó Lahar a su grupo enviado por el consejo —Este es el lugar que indican las coordenadas de Fairy tail, estén alertas por cualquier cosa extraña —

Doranbolt aun estaba inquieto por todo lo ocurrido y a la vez por tener que ver nuevamente con ese gremio que nunca pudo olvidar.

—Doranbolt concéntrate —Reclamó su líder al verlo divagar en sus pensamientos.

—Si, lo siento —Respondió secamente regresando a su labor.

Transcurrieron varias horas caminando por la zona sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Estás seguros que este es el lugar? —Cuestionó el ex-infiltrado de Fairy tail.

—Este es el lugar que marcan las coordenadas que nos dio Fairy tail, de eso no hay duda —Respondió Lahar.

—Parece que nos engañaron —Comentó uno del grupo.

—No hay señales de magia en toda la zona —Habló otro apoyando la teoría del anterior.

—Volvamos —Ordenó el líder secamente.

—Espera —Habló Doranbolt vanamente.

—No hay nada que hacer aquí, o las coordenadas fueron erróneas o ellos lo hicieron a propósito —

— ¿Estás diciendo qué? —Él mismo calló sintiendo la misma impotencia de antes.

— ¡Lahar-sama! —Llamó uno de los oficiales con bastante preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Cinco de nuestros hombres han desaparecido —Informó el soldado aun buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

—Pero ¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió? —

—No lo sabemos señor, de pronto desparecieron —

—Tal parece que estamos en el sitio correcto después de todo —Comentó el de la cicatriz con la guardia en alto.

Su capitán asintió.

—Todos, prepárense —Vociferó tratando de localizar algo, pero nada.

— ¡Otro más ha desaparecido! —Gritó otro de los miembros dejando sorprendido al grupo ¿Despareció bajo sus narices?

— ¿Qué está pasando? —

Una risa burlona se escuchó en la tenebrosa zona.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó Natsu con una mueca de fastidio.

—Cinco pasos menos de la última vez que preguntaste —Respondió molesta su hija.

— ¡Estoy aburrido! —

— ¡Cállate idiota! —Reprendió Gray.

— ¿Qué dijiste nudista? —Retó el mago de fuego.

—Lo que escuchaste aliento de fuego —Respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡Quieren callarse los dos! —Vociferó Lucy molesta —Se supone que tenemos que ir en silencio para que el concejo no se de cuenta de nuestra presencia pero ustedes no pueden mantener la boca cerrada un segundo —

—Lucy —Llamó Natsu con toda calma.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió aun molesta.

— ¿De verdad crees qué pasemos sin ser vistos? —Cuestionó señalando a su espalda y tener a prácticamente medio gremio en el lugar.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Papá —Comentó Layla.

— ¿Por qué tenían que venir tantos? —Se lamentó la rubia.

—No puedes culparlos, este monstruo no es un oponente fácil —Exclamó Gajeel con calma.

— ¡Tú ni si quiera estabas en el equipo original! —Reclamó la rubia.

—No dejaré que esa quimera o como se llame me mate —Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Lucy.

—Entonces no debiste haber venido en primer lugar —

—Vamos Lu-chan tranquilízate un poco —Pidió Levi tratando de bajar los ánimos.

—Levi-chan ¿Por qué también viniste? —Cuestionó su rubia amiga sintiéndose, en cierta forma, traicionada.

—Eso fue porque Gajeel vino —Contestó Happy con un tono burlón.

— ¡Happy! —Gritó completamente roja.

—Nuestra única misión es evitar que la quimera despierte y destruirla, por lo que evitaremos la lucha —Exclamó Erza con firmeza.

—Ni hablar, yo quiero pelear con ella —Vociferó Natsu molesto.

—Yo opino igual que Salamander —Expresó el otro cazador de dragones con calma.

Miradas asesinas de niños y futuras madres se posaron en ellos intimidándolos.

—Dejen de decir tonterías y concéntrense en el plan —Regañó Lucy con la mirada fija en su novio, si las miradas mataran, ella ya sería viuda antes de casarse.

—Eye —Respondió intimidado como si fuera la misma Erza.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que te han domado Salamander —Comentó burlón el mago de hierro.

—Gajeel —Nombró Levi con un aura similar a su mejor amiga.

El nombrado solo viró el rostro sin decir nada y las risas disimuladas no se hicieron esperar excepto Happy que no desperdició la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos.

Tras otra pequeña discusión y algunos golpes impartidos por las mujeres del gremio a los hombres lograron llegar al sitio indicado.

—Aquí no hay nada —Comentó el Dragneel con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Seguros que es el lugar correcto? —Cuestionó con calma la maga de escritura.

—Lo es —Respondió secamente Charle buscando con la mirada algún indicio o pista.

—Layla —Llamó su hermano.

—Si, lo se —Contestó secamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó Lucy.

—Está dentro de una barrera especial —Comentó la Dragneel caminando directo a un par de árboles —No es muy común en esta época pero de donde venimos varios magos usaban una magia extraña donde creaban _un portal a otra dimensión, _eso es lo que se conoce como una magia furtiva —

— ¿Otra dimensión?, ¿Magia furtiva? —

—Un espacio creado con la magia del usuario y la puerta esta oculta a toda magia —Explicó sin detenerse —Bueno, casi toda —Dijo deteniéndose frente a los árboles.

—Hermana ¿Lo trajiste? —Cuestionó el niño.

—Si, pensé que podría ser útil de alguna forma así que preparé un poco —Respondió con clama mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco y derramaba el liquido en el piso.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Lucy sorprendida de que de pronto apareciera un enorme ojo rodeando a su futura hija.

—Esa magia puede ocultar la entrada de todo excepto eso, las lágrimas del ojo mágico, permite temporalmente ver a través de toda magia, especialmente diseñada para desenmascarar estafadores o lugares ocultos con magia —Explicó Ho con aires de grandeza.

—La encontré —Exclamó la niña de cabellera rosa iluminando su puño con sus llamas antes de saltar y golpear la copa del árbol de su derecha aparentemente rompiendo esa parte como si fuera el cristal de una ventana.

—Veo que no son tan tontos como los otros —Comentó una voz masculina aparentemente desde la nada —Pero esto no crean que podrán detener el crecimiento de mi mascota —

—Desgraciado, ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, maldito cobarde! —Vociferó Natsu envuelto en llamas.

El desconocido comenzó a reír como un maniático.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —Comentó la niña del futuro antes de saltar y entrar en el agujero.

— ¡Layla! —Llamó su madre al verla entrar, en eso mostró los genes de su padre, sin duda.

—Vamos nosotros también —Exclamó Natsu tomando en brazos a su novia que no reprimió su grito de sorpresa y sonrojo.

— ¡Gajeel! —Gritó Levi al verse en la misma situación que su amiga.

Ambos niños no lo pensaron dos veces antes de seguir a su compañera.

—No podemos dejar que ellos se hagan cargo de todo, vamos —Exclamó Gray adelantándose.

— ¡Adelante! —Vociferó Erza con firmeza dirigiendo al resto del grupo.

— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? —Inquirió el mago de fuego sorprendido de ver un enorme edificio similar a un castillo en medio de una zona montañosa.

—Está claro que esos niños no exageraban cuando decían _otra dimensión_ —Comentó Scarlet al ver el enorme sitio que no era visible del otro lado.

—No hay que perder el tiempo con esto, vamos —Exclamó Natsu corriendo en dirección al castillo.

—No crean que lograrán entrar —Advirtió la misma voz.

De la nada comenzaron a salir un sin fin de criaturas de todos tamaños y formas.

— ¡Son demasiadas! —Gritó Lucy asustada.

— ¡Karyu no Hokou! —Un grito al unísono y un doble rugido aniquiló por completo el batallón de bestias.

Layla, Ho, Hinata y Ted cayeron justo frente al grupo.

—No pierdan el tiempo, dense prisa —Ordenó la Dragneel seriamente corriendo en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Pagaran por esto, malditos! —Gritó encolerizado el dueño de la voz, tal vez por destruir sus bestias, pensaron todos.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, el castillo poco a poco fue colapsando y un poderoso rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar, el edificio colapsó por completo y de entre los escombros emergió una bestia de tres cabezas con tres colas, alas medio desarrolladas y un enorme poder mágico junto a una aura oscura llena de instintos asesinos.

—No —Susurró Layla sin poder creerlo.

Justo en medio del grupo cayeron dos hombres que fueron reconocidos inmediatamente.

—Son miembros del consejo —Exclamó Erza sorprendida de ver el estado en el que se encontraban.

—Fairy tail —Nombró Lahar apenas conciente.

—Cuidado —Advirtió Doranbolt antes de caer desmayado.

—Fairy tail —Llamó la misma voz de antes, el misterioso hombre se posó sobre la cabeza de la bestia —Admiren a mi hermosa mascota, Persephone y tiemblen con su —No pudo terminar su discurso al ser devorado por su propia creación que rugió con más fuerza desarrollando un poco más sus alas que agitó con fuerza creando un fuerte viento.

Lucy cubrió su boca con su mano al ver la terrible escena.

—Se, se lo comió —Murmuró apenas la maga de escritura.

—Es un monstruo que no tiene piedad de nadie —Comentó Gray conciente de la situación.

—Ni si quiera de su propio creador —Completó Erza preparándose para la pelea — ¡Adelante, no debemos dejar que salga de este lugar, mostremos de que está hecho Fairy tail! —

Todos asintieron a la orden lanzándose al ataque.

— ¡Karyu no Hokou! —Natsu fue el primero en impactar su ataque logrando lastimar a la quimera aparentemente.

—Ice maker: ¡Lace! —Gray obtuvo el mismo resultado al igual que el resto.

— ¡Tauros! —Llamó Lucy a su pervertido espíritu que no dudo en golpear con su hacha al monstruo.

Era como repetir lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Acnologia pero esta vez sus ataques si parecían tener efecto.

—Una vez más —Vociferó Natsu usando nuevamente su magia contra la bestia.

— ¡No lo hagan! —Gritó Lahar en vano.

El ataque dio de lleno en el monstruo.

—No es tan fuerte como decían —Comentó confiado.

Rápidamente sus llamas fueron disueltas o más bien devoradas por la quimera al igual que si fuera el o alguno de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —

—En ese caso, Ice maker: Gayser —Exclamó Gray impactando su técnica en un golpe seco.

El hielo rapidamente se convirtió en una especie de vapor que de igual forma fue devorado por la bestia que nuevamente evolucionó sus alas agitándolas con una fuerza aun mayor que la anterior obligando a los magos a cubrirse.

—Yo me encargo Lucy-san —Exclamó Tauros lanzándose al ataque.

— ¡Tauros! —Gritó preocupada por su espíritu que fue golpeado por una garra de la bestia y aplastado en el piso con una enorme presión obligándolo a regresar —No puede ser —Susurró sin creer semejante fuerza.

—Ese monstruo —Comenzó Lahar usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Se adapta rápidamente a cualquier tipo de magia y no solo eso puede absorberlas después e hacerlo como si fuera un dragón slayer usándolas como un combustible para incrementar su propia magia —Explicó Layla que se mantenía con la mirada llena de temor e ira contenida al igual que los niños —Lamento no haberlos informado pero esperaba que no tuviéramos que pelear con ella —

—No te culpes —Exclamó el miembro del consejo —Fuimos nosotros quienes fallamos al dejar que ese sujeto la despertara, debimos detenerlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad —

—Cuando el gritó furioso fue porque ustedes lo acorralaron ¿Cierto? —Dedujo Scarlet.

—Lo hicimos, pero bajamos la guardia en el último momento, lo siento —

—No te preocupes —Expresó Natsu sonriendo a pesar de la situación —Déjanoslo a nosotros —

—La verdad es que me siento un poco feliz —Comentó Layla para sorpresa de todos —Ahora siento que tengo la oportunidad de devolverle todo lo que sufrimos por su culpa —

—Estoy contigo hermana —

—No me dejen fuera —Comentó con calma el pequeño Fullbuster.

—Ahora es nuestro turno, ¡Prueba esto! —Vociferó la niña envolviéndose en su brillo dorando antes de lanzarse en un golpe directo contra la bestia.

—Mi hermana no es la única que tiene algo preparado para esta ocasión —Exclamó Ho envolviéndose en unas llamas doradas golpeando de igual forma a la quimera.

—Dije que no me dejaran fuera —Expresó Hinata con una extraña posición materializando un círculo que nunca antes habían visto —Ice time: ¡Storm! —Debajo del monstruo se creó un círculo aun mayor envolviéndolo en una especie de ventisca.

—Así que estos son los niños que serán el futuro del gremio —Comentó Erza al ver el poder de esos niños.

El gusto duró poco tiempo al ver como la bestia resurgía aparentemente furiosa.

—Sabía que no sería tan sencillo —Comentó la niña.

— ¡No bajen el ritmo, acabemos con ese monstruo! —Ordenó Titania nuevamente lista para la pelea.

Persephone aspiró con fuerza.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Layla justo antes de que un poderoso tornado proveniente de las fauces de la quimera impactara a todos derribándolos.

— ¿Están bien? —Habló Erza al ser la primera en reponerse.

— ¡Layla, Ho! —Fue lo primero que dijo Lucy al recobrarse buscando con la mirada a sus hijos.

—Aquí estamos —Respondió su hija incorporándose lentamente.

— ¡Layla, cuidado! —Gritó Natsu abrazándola con fuerza antes de ser lanzándoos con gran fuerza destruyendo varios escombros más dejando una gran estela de polvo tras de si.

— ¿Estás bien? Hija —Cuestionó el Dragón slayer de fuego a la niña que se encontraba en shock total.

— ¡Natsu, Layla huyan! —Advirtió Lucy conciente de que la bestia aun no terminaba su ataque y nuevamente se preparaba para otro rugido.

Una luz proveniente del cielo distrajo levemente la atención.

—Magia de escritura: ¡Style change! —Gritó una voz infantil desde el cielo.

—No puede ser —Susurró Layla sorprendida y emocionada.

— ¡Platinum! —Un niño cayó sobre la bestia con un potente golpe clavándolo al piso.

—Por dios, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Inquirió otra voz femenina descendiendo de igual forma del cielo pero con más calma —Demuestra algo de orgullo femenino niña —Expresó una niña de cabellera blanca.

—Silver, Loup —Nombró la niña a ambos sin poder creerlo realmente.

—Y no son los únicos —Exclamó un chico a su espalda.

— ¡Selim! —Expresó emocionada y feliz.

—Por fin, creí que nunca saldríamos —Comentó un castaño con mirada fastidiada.

—Tampoco fue tan malo —Dijo otra chica castaña igual a él solo que un poco más baja con calma como si no pasara nada.

—Akira, Akane —Exclamó Ho al reconocerlos.

—Vaya, vaya, si que están hechos polvo —Comentó otra chica de cabellera blanca y ojos azules idéntica a Mirajane incluso en la sonrisa despreocupada.

—Hikari —Fue el turno de Hinata de reconocer a la niña.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Layla no sabía ni como formular la pregunta formulada en su cabeza.

—Explicaciones luego, ahora hay algo más importante que atender —Respondió la llamada Loup —Pero ¿Qué haces con esa cara de idiota? Tú no eres así, espabila y muestra algo de tu orgullo femenino —

—Nunca vas a dejar eso del _orgullo femenino_ ¿Verdad? —Se quejó la Dragneel —Pero estás muy equivocada si crees que me quitaras todo el crédito por esto —Comentó desafiante.

—No esperaba menos de mi rival —La quimera rugió con furia haciéndose notar y dejando claro que aun le faltaba mucho para ser derrotada.

—La charla de mujeres para después, ahora demostremos de que esta hecho realmente Fairy tail —Vociferó el chico de cabellera roja con una espada en mano.

Por un segundo las mirada del los adultos se posaron el Titania al igual que la de esta en el niño antes de que un nuevo estruendo de la quimera los hiciera volver a la realidad.

—No te dejaremos —Comenzó Layla.

— ¡Que destruyas nuestro futuro! —Vociferaron al mismo tiempo todos los viajeros.

* * *

><p><strong>bien, en el proximo cap, el desenlase de la pelea contra la quimera y tratare de responder sus dudas, asi que dejen sus reviews o si no no podre hacer mucho por resolverselas como debe ser...<strong>

**sayo!**


	14. Un interminable viaje al futuro

**bien lo prometido es deuda, lamento si no quedo tan bien como esperaban o como yo lo esperaba, pero hice lo mejor que pude para darle final, ahora solo me quedara pelearme con el epilogo pero eso lo hare en cuanto lea sus respuestas al tan esperado final, ahora con su permiso, los dejo y me leen abajo... **

* * *

><p><strong>Un interminable viaje al futuro.<strong>

Más miembros seguían desapareciendo sin ninguna explicación lógica.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —

—Doranbolt, ¿Puedes tele transportarnos fuera? —Preguntó el líder del grupo preocupado por la seguridad de sus hombres.

—Lo haré, ¡Todos reúnanse! —Pidió el nombrado.

—No los dejaré escapar —Habló nuevamente el extraño hombre —Ustedes son una valiosa _fuente de alimento_ —

El piso bajo sus pies desapareció dejando un espacio negro donde fue inevitable caer.

—Maldición —Masculló adolorido quien antes decía llamarse Mest.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Cuestionó Lahar observando el sitio oscuro parecido a una mazmorra.

—Bienvenidos perros del consejo —Saludó el hombre desde las sombras.

— ¿Quién eres? —Interrogó Lahar.

— ¿Por qué tendría que contestar? —Inquirió el desconocido —Debería ser yo quien les pregunte, ¿Cómo supieron sobre mi pequeño proyecto?, al principio pensé que era una casualidad pero verlos buscar tan minuciosamente me hizo dudar y gracias a uno de sus hombres pude confirmar que buscan a mi querida mascota —

— ¿Tu mascota?, ¿Hablas de esa bestia que estás creando? —

— ¿Bestia?, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar bestia a mi bella Persephone? —Reclamó furioso el hombre iluminando el lugar dejando ver una especie de mazmorra cubierta por sangre y signos de batallas.

El hombre era un viejo de barbas, calvo y ojos rasgados color verde, su vestimenta era algo excéntrica.

— ¿Lo ven? La han hecho enfadar —Comentó sonriendo sádicamente.

Ambos voltearon, a sus espaldas se encontraba una jaula llena de runas y justamente detrás una enorme bestia de tres cabezas, alas y de gran tamaño muy similar a la descripción que habían recibido pero diferente, tal vez porque aun no estaba totalmente desarrollada.

El viejo pareció distraerse y voltear a otra dirección.

—Así que pidieron refuerzos —Comentó secamente el viejo —Mejor para mí, mi hermosa Persephone tendrá más que comer —Caminando con calma se alejó.

— ¡Espera, aun no hemos! —Su perseguidor recibió una poderosa descarga antes de poder terminar su frase.

—Doranbolt ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó auxiliando a su compañero.

—Si, de alguna forma, pero más importante ¿Solicitaste refuerzos? —

—No, además de nosotros solo hay alguien más que sabe de este lugar —Dedujo el líder de la misión.

Varias criaturas comenzaron a surgir del piso de forma repentina.

—Discutiremos eso luego que terminemos con ellos, ¿Te parece? —

—Estoy de acuerdo —

Después de eso una fiera batalla inició, dejando agotados a ambos compañeros, durante la batalla una extraña transmisión se escuchó donde el viejo era el protagonista, al parecer Fairy tail fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y ellos tambíen.

—No crean que han vencido consejo, lo mejor está por venir —Advirtió la voz del enemigo.

— ¡Ríndete!, hemos ganado —Proclamó Lahar.

— ¿Qué han ganado? No sean engreídos, no dejaré que todo termine de esta manera —

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas de todo esto?, ¿Dominar el mundo o solo destruirlo? —Cuestionó Doranbolt.

— ¿Dominar el mundo?, ¿Destruirlo?, ¿No creen qué me subestiman? A mi ese tipo de cosas no me interesan —

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —

—Todos admiran y temen al poderoso Zeref y sus creaciones, dicen que fue el mayor mago oscuro, yo superaré sus creaciones y le mostraré al mundo entero que soy mejor que él, yo seré reconocido por ser aquel que llevó este mundo al caos y la ruina con una sola creación y esa es mi bella Persephone —

—Este tipo está completamente loco —

—Doranbolt, lo mejor será detenerlo cuanto antes, ¿Puedes tele transportarnos a donde está? —

—Lo intentaré —Aseguró.

—Eso no será posible —Al momento de escucharlo el lugar comenzó a temblar y a sus espaldas la bestia estaba siendo liberada.

—No puede ser —

—Entré en Grimoire heart como u n miembro más para poder tener la oportunidad de conocer a Zeref, pero el presenciar y obtener algo del poder de Acnologia fue aun mejor, eso me permitió iniciar con la creación de mi amada Persephone —

— ¿Qué haremos Lahar? —

— ¿No es obvio?, debemos detenerlo antes de que salga de este lugar —

El ataque comenzó, al principio tenían la ventaja, pero eso cambió en un parpadeo que casi les cuesta la vida.

El resto pasó demasiado rápido para ellos Fairy tail, el viejo siendo devorado, otra fiera batalla, el contraataque de esa bestia y ahora la aparición de unos extraños niños.

El primero que golpeó a la quimera de cabellera corta color azul y ojos rasgados color rojo, algunos accesorios de metal en sus oídos y ceja derecha, su mirada parecía fría y calculadora. La segunda que no dejaba de repetir cosas sobre el orgullo femenino, era de larga cabellera banca y ojos negros con un busto bastante desarrollado para la edad que aparentaba y su porte era como lo repetía, orgulloso.

El chico Selim, de cabellera roja ligeramente larga, de mirada castaña seria y calculadora, usaba una especie de armadura solo en la parte del pecho y una espada que lo complementaba. Dos castaños que parecían ser gemelos, la chica mantenía su cabello atado en una coleta mientras el chico lo traía corto, cabía destacar que la chica a pesar de ser un poco pequeña tenía el busto bastante desarrollado.

Y la ultima de cabellera blanca de ojos azules que también tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esas niñas tan desarrolladas?

Nuevamente Persephone rugió con fuerza contra sus nuevos adversarios.

—Nosotros vamos primero —Habló el gemelo corriendo en dirección a la bestia y su rugido.

— ¡Tomate las cosas con más calma! —Gritó su hermana lanzando varias cartas que rápidamente se colocaron al frente creando una especie de escudo.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó lanzando un golpe con su puño y de inmediato el rugido se desfragmentó y despareció.

— ¿Ustedes nunca dejaran de discutir? —Inquirió Layla a los gemelos.

—Que no te moleste, pelean así porque se aman el uno al otro —Comentó la chica de cabellera blanca y ojos azules.

—Deja de decir frases mal sonantes y ayuda un poco —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos.

—En ese caso —Soltó antes de que su ropa comenzara a brillar —Dress up: Wild cat —Su traje ahora era una especie de costplay felino similar a los de Erza.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace? —Cuestiona Levi incrédula de que eso ayudara.

Sin esperar respuesta la chica salió disparada contra la bestia golpeándola con una fuerza brutal desequilibrándola por completo, su ataque continuo, corriendo a la parte baja de su cuerpo saltó golpeando justo en la garganta de una de las cabezas para después impulsarse a una pierna.

—Es como una gata salvaje atacando las partes mas vulnerables de su presa —Comentó Ho colocándose al lado de su hermana —Podrán verse como simples trajes pero la magia que maneja da miedo —Exclamó temblando levemente.

—Impresionante —Murmuró Levi ante tal muestra de poder.

—No por nada somos familia, eso mostrar orgullo femenino —

— ¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez? —Inquirió Layla cansada, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un claro y rotundo _no_.

—Hikari ¡No pienso permitir que solo tú te luzcas! —Vociferó la otra chica de cabellera blanca mostrando unas especies de alas de murciélago de dos pares — ¡Dark rocket shoot! —Vociferó disparando una serie de puños oscuros con picos en los nudillos y alas de murciélago.

La quimera cayó adolorida.

— ¡Lo logro! —Celebró medio gremio.

Persephone rugió levantándose imponente.

—Esa cosa es invencible —Vociferó Jet con miedo.

Loup chasqueó la lengua frustrada.

— ¡Hikari, sujétalo un segundo! —Ordenó Selim con una catana en mano.

—Entendido —Respondió sonriente la chica gato transformando su traje a uno de novia con un moño bastante grande adornando la parte trasera de la cintura.

—Es una broma ¿Cierto? —Inquirió Laxus sin creerlo.

De pronto las cintas del moño que adornaba el vestido comenzaron a moverse y crecer atando a la bestia por todas partes.

— ¡No soportaré mucho! —Gritó Hikari sujetando las cintas con sus manos.

—No hace falta —Comentó con calma sujetando su espada con sus manos —Una espada: ¡Constelación Leo! —Exclamó desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás del monstruo con la espada envainada.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué hizo? —Cuestionó Lucy incrédula.

De la nada una esfera oscura cubrió a la quimera y un brillo similar a las estrellas formó una copia a menor escala de la constelación mencionada antes de estallar con gran potencia.

— ¡Mo-monstruo! —Gritaron varios miembros algunos saliendo disparados del lugar por la explosión solo muy pocos permanecieron en el lugar.

— ¿Qué es ese niño? —Inquirió Natsu debajo de Lucy y sus hijos, principalmente porque Ho no había logrado sostenerse y ambos padres saltaron para interceptarlo pero ambos fueron atrapados por la onda de viento y Layla tuvo que pararlos para su mala suerte no fue capas de lograrlo del todo y terminó en el grupo arrasado a unos metros, por fortuna no sufrieron heridas por eso.

— ¿Ahora si termino? —Inquirió Happy debajo Ted, a su ves de Charle, al parecer ambos trataron de que no se lastimara en la explosión.

Otro rugido y una nueva onda de viento alertó y aterró a los magos, Persephone se elevó nuevamente mostrándose imponente en el cielo.

— ¡Es inmortal, vamos a morir! —Gritó Lucy histérica.

Layla se levantó sujetando en una de sus manos una pequeña llave o por lo menos eso parecía ya que solo era un pequeño trozo de metal con la parte superior con el diseño de una estrella.

—En mi nombre Layla Loveli Dragneel, yo brillar os ordeno astros del firmamento —Extendió su mano mientras comenzaba a brillar.

—Acaso esta —Murmuró Ho incrédulo.

—Al fin peleará enserio —Comentó Hinata a lo lejos.

—Ya era hora que mostraras tu orgullo femenino —Loup saltó atacando nuevamente a la quimera con su magia para ganar tiempo —Solo hay alguien que puede destruir esta cosa. ¡Pero no pienso dejar que te quedes con todo el crédito! —Volteó a su izquierda viendo a Silver con un par de alas de metal.

Él volteó asintiendo levemente antes de enfocar nuevamente la vista en la bestia.

A su derecha pudo ver a Hikari con un traje de águila y los mellizos con resplandecientes alas, ambos mostraron un par de cartas, comprendiendo la magia usada. Poco a poco los magos aun en pie se unieron al ataque.

—Cual meteoro capas de iluminar la oscura noche —La llave _salió_ disparada al cielo para después caer en forma de una espada oscura con la empuñadura dorada y un diseño de luna con una estrella, la hoja de doble filo con un diseño similar a meteoros —Espada mágica, cometa —Sujetó la espada colocándose en posición pero su respiración era agitada y le quedaba muy poco de su reserva mágica.

Una flama se encendió a su lado, volteó incrédula a su padre sin saber como reaccionar, seguro él estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones pero él solo sonrió.

Suspiró antes de devorar el fuego reanudando sus fuerzas.

—Solo tendré una sola oportunidad así que —No terminó su frase cuando Natsu tomó la espada colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, seguido de Lucy y Ho.

—Si solo hay una oportunidad —Comenzó el Dragneel mayor.

—Lo haremos juntos —Continuó Lucy.

—No estas sola hermana —Completó el rubio.

Layla sonrió evitando que las lagrimas salieran, no era momento de ponerse sentimental, aun no habían ganado.

Notaron una presencia extra colocándose al lado de la familia.

—Selim —

Se encontraba colocado a un lado de ellos con dos espadas en mano.

—Creo que logré herirlo en el pecho, hay que apuntar a esa zona —Exclamó secamente el chico concentrándose en el blanco, sus espadas también comenzaron a brillar.

—Dos espadas: ¡Andromeda! —Gritó agitando ambas espadas lanzando una tormenta similar al polvo de estrellas, desde la parte superior era como ver la misma galaxia en menor escala y sabían una cosa.

— ¡Aléjense! —Alertó Loup antes de que todos se dispersaran.

—Sobre la noche oscura, caer —Inició Layla mientras la espada comenzaba a emitir un brillo dorado que pronto se convirtió en una flama dorada — ¡Cometa! —Vociferó al tiempo de blandir la espada y varios meteoros se unieron a la tormenta de Selim.

Persephone no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer lanzando su rugido con toda su potencia igualando el poder del ataque combinado.

— ¡Imposible! —Exclamó Layla incrédula, era su mejor y último ataque y sin embargo.

— ¡Aun no termina! —Proclamó Erza al mismo tiempo que los magos de Fairy tail lanzaban sus mejores hechizos contra el rugido de la bestia que terminó por perder terreno.

—Tres espadas: Antares —Vociferó el hijo de Erza materializando una espada en su boca y agitándola lanzando una enorme bola de fuego para apoyar el ataque.

Layla sonrió con cierta nostalgia, hacía tiempo que Selim no usaba su tercera espada, ni que hablar de la séptima, el arte de las siete espadas ilusorias sería conocido _antes de tiempo_.

La quimera rugió como acto de impotencia al verse envuelto en el ataque y desparecer por fin en el cielo.

— ¿Ahora si, por fin termino? —Cuestionó Lucy cayendo agotada al piso.

La magia era dispersada como lluvia por todo el lugar.

—Dudo que esta vez haya escapado como lo hizo —Comentó Selim, ya con una sola espada.

—Por fin, lo hemos logrado —Exclamó Layla antes de tambalearse y precipitarse al piso, pero nunca lo toco.

—Ten cuidado —Dijo simplemente Selim sujetándola.

El color rojo se apoderó de la pequeña Dragneel separándose de inmediato y dando disculpas torpes y frases confusas.

—Termino —Murmuró Doranbolt agotado.

—Creo que por ahora le debemos una a Fairy tail —Comentó Lahar sin inmutarse.

Los gritos de alegría y jubilo así como la celebración no pudieron esperar más, aun había dudas sobre los niños pero eso podría esperar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bien ese fue el capi final pero no se olviden que habra epilogo por lo que escuchare dudas y sugerencias, y claro que colocare de quien es cada hijohija de los personajes pero eso ya es obvio o ¿no?... bueno hasta el epilogo, ¡eye!**


	15. Eilogo

**He aqui con el tan esperado epilogo... de verdad lamento mi tardanaza y por hay alguien me hizo un comentario que yo debi haber puesto antes, agradecimientos especiales a Magico y claro a su creador Naoki Iwamoto por el final anterior ya que muchas de las magias usadas fueron ideas producidas de este manga, solo tiene 65 caps pero es exelente y lo recomiendo :3 ahora para no hacerlo mas largo y de hecho espero que me perdonen por un epilogo algo corto pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer y nuevamente gracias por leerme... sin mas el epilogo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo.<strong>

_5 años después…_

—Ya no puedo más —Expresó Layla cayendo al piso exhausta con su espada a un lado, su cuerpo desarrollado era igual al de su madre a su edad o tal vez mejor, algunos decían que era una versión de cabello rosa de su madre.

A unos metros Selim estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una roca, cuatro espadas detrás de él y una más clavada al frente aun sosteniéndola. Sus facciones eran idénticas a Jerall.

—Realmente has mejorado mucho —Halagó el chico con calma.

—Pero no lo suficiente —

—Estuve tentado a usar la sexta espada —Dijo tratando de animarla —Y la séptima no es un juego y lo sabes —Advirtió seriamente al verla dispuesta a replicar.

—Lo se, lo se, la ultima espada solo sirve para matar —

—Y eso el algo prohibido en nuestro gremio —Completó el joven.

Sonrió tranquilamente entendiendo el punto, aprendió o mejor dicho creo la magia para destruir a la quimera pero el resultado fue mayor al que esperaba y ahora tenía que contenerse para no usar la fatal espada.

—No te preocupes, con tu fuerza no será necesario hacerlo —Animó la joven maga sonriendo de la misma manera que su padre.

—Gracias —Suspiró viéndose fijamente el uno al otro.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su transe.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó de mala gana a su amiga/rival.

Loup no parecía muy feliz pero igual suspiró antes de relajarse, sus facciones eran muy similares a Lissana pero su cuerpo era más desarrollado que su tía a su edad.

—Mira —Comenzó lo más tranquila posible —Admito mi derrota ante ti, mi orgullo femenino está aun un poco bajo pero, ¿Hasta cuándo piensan estar con miraditas y pasar a algo más? ¡Son novios por el amor de dios! —Reprendió a ambos jóvenes sonrojándolos.

Un par de meses atrás ambos jóvenes, torpemente, se confesaron casi al mismo tiempo y la Strauss admitió su derrota por su orgullo femenino. Pero desde ese entonces ellos lo más que habían hecho en publico era tomarse de las manos y eso ya parecía ser demasiado. La peor parte era que ella parecía la novia de ambos al estarlos riñendo por todo.

—Olvídenlo —Suspiró al verlos sonrojados solo por mencionarlo —Solo venía porque tu madre está por dar a luz —Comentó como si nada.

La Dragneel se levantó del piso como si tuviera resortes y salió corriendo, Selim fue tras ella de inmediato, Loup se encogió de hombros tomando el mismo camino pero con toda la calma del mundo, nunca les dijo donde se estaba dando acabo así que tardarían un poco. Lo dicho ambos eran realmente lentos.

Por el camino recordaba aun el momento de su llegada después de su victoria.

_Un campo desértico y destruido era el único panorama visible después de tan cruenta batalla._

—_Más niños, que lindos son —Comentó Mira observando detenidamente al nuevo grupo de pequeños._

_Al menos la mayoría. Selim se encontraba ayudando a Layla a mantenerse en pie mientras Silver se encontraba algo retirado sentado en una roca con su vista fija en el cielo._

—_Pero ¿Por qué aparecen hasta ahora? —Preguntó la Strauss menor._

—_Puedo responder a eso —Se ofreció Loup —Lo que sucede es simple, como Layla y los otros fueron enviados primero en nuestro viaje hubo un cambio significativo ya que la línea del tiempo se había roto por lo que terminamos atrapados dentro de una especie de túnel bastante bizarro, pero al parecer la magia producida en este pequeño campo dimensional por la quimera y su lucha fue suficiente para sacarnos de ese lugar —_

—_No lo entiendo muy bien —Comentó Natsu._

—_No me sorprende viniendo de ti —Se mofó Gray._

— _¿Qué dijiste? —_

—_Calma, no es el momento —Paró Scarlet interponiéndose entre ambos —Además asuntos como estos no son para nada censillos y son complicados de comprender incluso para las grandes mentes —_

—_Exactamente —Entró Selim ayudando a Layla a caminar —La forma en la que trabajan los flujos de tiempo y sus cambios son temas son un misterio incluso en el que fue nuestro tiempo, son demasiados factores y es prácticamente imposible definirlos todos y mucho menos explicarlos de una forma sencilla —_

—_Como era de esperarse de Selim, muestra tu orgullo femenino —_

—_Soy varón —Refutó el chico con calma._

—_Ahora que lo pienso esa frase —Comentó de forma inconclusa Lissana._

—_Siempre la ha dicho, desde que era niña —Respondió la joven Dragneel._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? —Cuestionó Mirajane amablemente._

—_Loup Strauss y soy la hija de un autentico hombre y una orgullosa mujer —Contestó orgullosamente._

_Elfman que se encontraba cerca quedó por completo sin habla y de pronto Mirajane soltó en llanto._

— _¿Q-qué te pasa nee-chan? —Preguntó preocupado el hombre._

—_T-tía, ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió la pequeña._

—_E-es solo que. Eres linda —Respondió entre pequeños gimoteos._

_Todos la vieron con una gota en sus nucas._

— _¿Era eso? por su puesto que lo soy —Recalcó orgullosa — ¿Cómo no lo sería con una madre como la mía? —_

— _¿Así? Y ¿Quién es tu madre? —Cuestionó Evergreen macabramente desde su espalda_

_La niña de pronto chilló ocultándose lo más rápido que pudo detrás de su padre. Asomó lentamente su cabeza para verificar quien fue la culpable y suspiró aliviada._

—_Anda, pero si solo es mamá, por un momento creí que se me había vuelto a salir llamar solterona a tía Lissana —Comentó tranquila la niña._

_La sorpresa en muchos era evidente y aun más el sonrojo en cada uno de los involucrados._

— _¿M-ma-mamá? —Murmuró completamente roja antes de que los miembros de su equipo comenzaran a molestarla._

— _¿Por qué yo soy la solterona? —Inquirió la afectada._

—_No lo se, es tabú en el gremio, solo he escuchado cosas sobre los hombres y manitas caídas o que no pueden llamarse hombres —Respondió Loup de forma dudosa._

—_Mucho gusto oka-sama, mi nombre es Hikari —Se presentó la niña mayor amablemente —Soy torpe así que por favor cuida bien de mi —_

—_Esta no cambia —Comentaron Layla y Loup a la vez._

—_Lamentó no decir mi apellido pero prefiero no arriesgar mi futura existencia con esos detalles, espero que lo entiendas —_

—_No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente —Respondió su madre con toda naturalidad._

—_Me sorprende lo rápido que Mira-san asimila las cosas —Comentó Lucy._

—_Soy Akira —Se presentó el castaño alegremente._

—_Soy Akane —Ahora fue la gemela._

—_Y juntos somos —_

—_Una pareja incestuosa —Interrumpió a hija de Elfman con burla._

— _¡Quieres dejar eso de una buena vez! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo._

—_Nuestra madre es Cana Alberona —Exclamó la niña._

—_Y nuestro padre —Pausó unos segundos —Mejor lo dejaremos así por ahora —Expresó el niño algo dudoso._

—_Soy Selim, Selim Fernandez, mucho gustó madre —Se presentó el pequeño de cabellos rojos._

—_Mucho gusto, bienvenido —Respondió Erza._

—_También fue muy rápida —Murmuró la Heartfilia algo desanimada —al menos Cana, ¡Los está abrazando! —Remató sorprendida al ver a su amiga abrazar a los gemelos con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Sonrió, bueno después de todo lo que pasaron debería ser normal que ellas se acostumbren más rápido a la situación que ella._

—_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Levi? —Preguntó al aire._

—_Tía Levi fue con tío Gajeel a donde está Silver —Respondió su hijo acercándose._

_Lucy volteó de inmediato a la dirección donde estaba el miembro más callado de los nuevos niños y justo como Ho le informó ambos padres se encontraban junto a él._

—_No es muy sociable ¿Cierto? —_

—_Lo es —Contestó el pequeño rubio —Pero no habla mucho, solo cuando es necesario, es algo raro —Comentó despreocupado como su padre._

—_Padre, madre —Habló secamente el niño desviando su atención a la pareja, su actitud parecía fría pero su rostro demostraba paz y serenidad._

_Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar al niño llamarlos de tal forma._

—_Ya. Todo estará bien —No supo el por que dijo algo como eso pero fue el sentimiento que surgió en ella al verlo, podía parecer tranquilo pero algo en los ojos de su hijo parecía transmitirle algo de temor._

_Silver se levantó, caminando lentamente fue hacía Levi abrazándola y dejándose abrazar._

—_Y así como lo ves es un niño consentido —Concretó Ho riendo._

Después de eso fue un caos total, como era de esperarse de Fairy tail.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en las puertas del gremio dentro podía escucharse un gran alboroto.

—Parece que llegue a tiempo, pero esos dos —Suspiró.

— ¡Loup! —Gritó la Dragneel a lo lejos corriendo a gran velocidad.

A su lado Selim le seguía el paso sin problemas.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era en el gremio?! —Reclamó molesta llegando junto a la chica.

—Saliste corriendo sin darme tiempo de decírtelo —Respondió con toda calma.

—Tranquila Layla, parece que llegamos a tiempo de todas formas —Tranquilizó su novio lo mejor que pudo.

Dejó los reclamos para después y centro su atención en llegar junto a sus padres, su nacimiento estaba cerca.

— ¡Llegamos! —Anunció entrando al gremio llamando la atención de todos.

—Se nota que es tu hija Natsu —Comentó Macao al ver la entrada de la joven.

Natsu no estaba para discusiones por lo que extrañamente lo ignoró quedándose callado y al lado de su mujer que estaba dando a luz.

—Lucy-san, ya falta poco —Animó Wendy, ahora con un cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado en comparación con años anteriores.

—Ya escuchaste a Wendy, falta poco resiste —Reconfortó su esposo sujetando su mano.

Lucy asintió tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

—Eso es, no te rindas Lucy —Apoyó Gray.

—Tu puedes, solo un poco más —Exclamó Erza.

—Todos estamos contigo —Expresó Loki.

Y ese era precisamente una de sus preocupaciones.

— ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que estar aquí?! —Lucy gritó a los cuatro vientos al ser el centro de atención de todo el gremio y sus espíritus estelares, al menos algunos de ellos hacían algo útil en lugar de verla como un espectáculo.

La razón del ¿Por qué en el gremio? Bueno se le ocurrió la tonta idea de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para visitar a sus amigos en su estado a pesar de la advertencia de Wendy de no hacer esfuerzos en la etapa final de su embarazo y ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias, por suerte su amiga doctora y Erza estaban en el gremio o habría sido mucho peor con su histérico esposo gritando por todas partes como un demente hasta no ser_ calmado_ por Titania a pesar de estar también embarazada y cerca de dar a luz.

El asunto de Jerall y gremio aun era confuso y muchos no lo aceptaban pero tras muchos sucesos, tanto él como sus miembros podían moverse por cualquier parte sin temor a ser capturados pero aun eran vigilados y mantenían una escolta día y noche por lo que era un poco difícil para ambos algo de intimidad.

Solo un esfuerzo más y los llantos de un bebé inundaron al gremio.

La feliz pareja no pudo hacer más que regocijarse, pero la expresión de Wendy era de total sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa Wendy? —Preguntó Hinata al notar el cambio de humor de la medico.

—Nada, es solo que —

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?, ¿Se encuentra bien mi hija? —Preguntó alarmada la madre.

—N-no, no es nada de eso, está bien, pero —

—Habla Wendy —Pidió Natsu desesperado.

— ¡Natsu! —Reprimió Scarlet

—Erza-san, está bien, en parte es mi culpa, pero es que —Mostró al recién nacido en sus brazos con pequeños rizos dorados.

— ¿Rubia? —Inquirieron varios a la vez.

— ¿Te teñiste el pelo? —Preguntó el Dragneel a su hija.

— ¡Por su puesto que no! —

—Natsu-san —Llamó la joven Marvel —Es niño —Anunció sorprendiendo a todos.

—Entonces —Pausó unos segundos — ¡Cambiaste de genero! —Acusó señalando a Layla.

— ¡Ya basta de eso! —Reclamó la joven Dragneel.

—Esto demuestra que nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano —Comentó Hinata.

—Nuestra presencia alteró la línea del tiempo y fuimos expulsados de ella —Habló secamente Silver ahora con su cabello ligeramente más largo atado en una cola de caballo.

—Tal vez —Comentó Mirajane —Pero ¿No creen qué se olvidan de algo importante? —

— ¿Cómo qué? —Cuestionó Loup sin comprender.

—Ustedes se encuentran aquí —Respondió con su habitual sonrisa —No fueron expulsados, están con nosotros y al ser ese el caso otro más tiene que entrar —

—Yo —Habló Lucy con calma debido al esfuerzo del parto —Estoy feliz de que fuera así —Pausó unos segundos —No me malentiendan, me hubiera encantado tenerlos en mis brazos siendo bebés pero de esta forma, podemos ser una familia más grande y ustedes podrán tener mas hermanitos a quienes cuidar y enseñar —

Natsu sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su madre, no por no haberlos criado desde el principio dejaran de ser nuestros hijos, son parte de nuestra familia y fueron nuestros hijos en el futuro —Meditó unos segundos — ¿O era el presente? O ¿El pasado? ¡Ya no lo entiendo! —Gritó desesperado.

Wendy aprovechó el discurso para entregarle su hijo a Lucy.

—Justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo inteligente —Comentó Gray.

—Pero, estoy de acuerdo con ambos —Exclamó Erza.

Pronto el ánimo del gremio volvió y con un nuevo futuro miembro el escándalo fue mayor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió Hinata ayudando a Wendy a caminar hasta un lugar donde pudiera descansar.

La depositó en un sillón cerca de una ventana del gremio.

—Espera te traeré algo de tomar —Se ofreció sin esperar una replica o queja que posiblemente le daría.

—Muchas cosas cambiaron, y por fortuna la mayoría para bien —Comentó Layla al tener cerca de Hinata —Ahora tu amor imposible ya no lo es —

—Déjame en paz —Exclamó sonrojado tomando las bebidas para después dirigirse a Wendy.

Layla rió, aunque los años pasaran aun parecían el mismo grupo de amigos de la infancia, claro con algunos cambios.

—Es muy lindo —Comentó Sora mirando al nuevo Dragneel.

—Tu y yo tendremos hijos así también —Exclamó Ho abrazando a la Fullbuster sonrojándola por completo.

—De tal palo tal astilla —Expresó Lucy con desgano.

Silver se sentó en la barra y pronto Akane se le unió, Layla no entendía porque esos dos no lo hacían publico de una buena vez, Akira no tuvo ningún problema en anunciar que salía con alguien de Mermaid hell.

—La historia cambió —Suspiró sintiendo los brazos de su novio en su cintura por la espalda.

—Lo que pase en el futuro ahora, es nuestra decisión —

—Pasado, presente y futuro, son solo conceptos, el futuro siempre viene y es inevitable constantemente estamos en un viaje al futuro sin darnos cuenta de eso —

—Ted —Llamó el gato negro del gremio —Creí que estarías con tus padres —

—Lily —Suspiró —Necesitaba algo de aire y ellos algo de intimidad —

— ¿Sabías que todo esto pasaría? —Preguntó de pronto el gato mayor.

— ¿Quién sabe?, ¿Realmente es posible? —

—No lo se, pero ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? —Inquirió.

—A veces es mejor dejar que el futuro nos alcance en lugar de preocuparse por esas cosas —

Lily sonrió dándole la razón, Ted observaba el gremio desde el techo sonriendo sin poder evitar que su curiosidad gatuna lo dominara haciendo uso de su poder.

—Solo te diré —Pausó unos segundos —Que este gremio es tranquilo a comparación de algunos años más —

El excced sonrió, no se necesita poder ver el futuro para saber que Fairy tail es y será siempre un gremio muy ruidoso.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>y eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigos XD... no pude evitarlo... ok... se que podra parecer repetitivo pero realmente muchas gracias por seguirme y con respecto a mis otros fics espero me tengan paciencia... ¬¬ se que pedir mas ya es estar exagerando pero de verdad lo imploro... por lo pronto no crean que por haber terminado esta ya se salvaron de tenerme por esta zona :D no pueden librarse de mi tan facilmente... ok, nuevamente gracias y no sean muy duros en sus coment... ok, solo un poquito...<strong>

**sayonara!**


End file.
